Sands of Egypt
by Xilex90
Summary: Bakura has a vision of Kul Elna. Deciding to answer the dream sent by the Gods themselves, he tows an Unwilling Ryou along with him as he makes his long, dangerous journey back to homelands deep within the sands of egypt. Tendershipping Later.
1. Chapter 1

HI It's me.

Me and my friend KimberJim are co-writting a Ryou/Bakura Yugioh story Via DeviantART, and we'd like to share it wth you!

I disclaim yugioh, blah blah blah

Enjoy the Tendershipping Goodness!

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

_The ground shook with the impact of hundreds of feet as people fled from something he couldn t see. The air was thick with smoke as the houses of Kul Elna burned, piercing screams rising in a cacophony of terror._

_The little boy dodged from side to side in an attempt to escape being crushed by any number of fleeing villagers. His lungs burned with the physical exertion and the choking black smoke but he didn t stop running, winding his path through the people flooding in the opposite direction. The other villagers were too focused on their own survival to even think of stopping a small boy from running deeper into the horror._

_It wasn't long before the mad rush had died, the screams and shouts fading into the background and the boy could run unhindered. __The streets became quieter and where they weren t blocked by rubble, the Pharoah s army marched through the streets. Behind the soldiers was where the corpses started. __Bakura ducked behind a mound of rubble at the mouth of a street and waited for the battalion to pass, praying that they wouldn't see him. __The Gods seemed to be on his side, however, so he took to the streets once more. His hope died as he reached the fountain in the centre of the village. Inches from the coil blue water lay his father in a bloody heap. Bakura fell to his knees, tears pricking at his eyes, reaching a hand towards his father. __The smoke was too thick, his fevered breathing sucking in smoke and sand, not enough oxygen, he couldn t breathe, not enough._

_Images of the villagers lying in pools of their own blood swam before his eyes, people he knew, people he'd befriended, all blurring into red. __Head spinning and throat dry, he began crawling toward the fountain, reaching out for its water. His fingers broke the surface as something heavy struck his head._

_The world went black._

000000ooooo000000

Cold, chocolate eyes sprang open and Bakura rose from the bed, panting heavily, skin coated in a layer of cold sweat.

The door to Bakura's room opened. Ryou stood in the door, wearing his blue and white striped pajama bottoms and white shirt he normaly slept in. "Bakura, are you alright? You were yelling in your sleep."

Bakura shook his head, the images still burned into his mind. That wasn't how his people died, but it may as well have been, as being pushed into a giant couldren to be melted down into the millineum items wasn't much better. He vaugly touched the Ring around his throat as he thought this.

"It's nothing... go back to sleep."

"But you were yelling someting about a place called Kul Elna and-"

Bakura rose out of bed, wearing nothing but his boxer shorts, growling to himself, "Kul Elna. Yes, I dreamed of Kul Elna. That doesn't happen often. No doubt it means something..."

"Like what?" the white haired boy asked, sitting on the edge of his Yami's bed. Bakura raised a finger to his chin, "Something important...The Gods don't send images like that for no reason..." He turned to his Hikari, "Ryou, pack your suitcase."

Ryou looked up at him somewhat confused, "Why?"

Bakura looked out the window,where the sky was just begining to lighten as dawn approached, his eyes narrowed slightly "We're going to Egypt."

000000ooooo000000

"Egypt! Are you insane? We can't just go to Egypt Bakura!"

"Actually, we can and we are. Deal with it."

"We have _school_Bakura!"

Bakura's trademark smirk appeared on his face as he spun to face Ryou. "Correction. _You_ have school, not me. Besides, you're top of the class so it's not like it's going to make much difference."

"_Bakura!_" Ryou noticed the whiny lilt to his voice but he just didn't care right now.

"I told you Ryou. The Gods don't send visions for no reason. This is important! I have to find out what's going on!"

Ryou wilted under Bakura's challenging glare. No matter how hard he tried to deny Bakura, eventually, he'd give in. It was how things worked. He sighed gently. "Ok Bakura. I'll book the flights now." With that the shorter of the pair left the room, the legs of his striped pajamas trailing along the floor where they were too long for him.

Bakura watched him leave, a heavy feeling in his chest.

This vision meant something, he just _knew_ it.

000000ooooo000000

Ryou called the school and told them he had a family emergency to attend to out of the country and that he would be absent for at least a week or two.

_"We'll save any homework assigned and give it to you when you caome back."_

"Arigato, principle," Ryou said, thanking him, hanging up. Bakura stood by the door, his clothes in a duffle bag slug carelessly around his shoulder, tapping his foot impatiently, "Hurry up," he said. Ryou made sure everything electrical was turned off and grabbed his suitcase, "Okay, I'm ready."

"Good," Bakura said, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

The airport was packed with various businessman heading to international conferences and people just heading on holiday. After arguing with the check-in operators and eventually being denied early access to the plane, Bakura decided to drag Ryou to a small airport cafe to sat with his chin resting in the palm of his hand, gazing out the window and tapping the fingers of his unoccupied hand.

Bakura chose to waste time by glaring at anyone that happened to look in his direction. "Damn airport, I'm in a hurry! why are these things always so slow?"

Ryou rolled his eyes and chose not to reply to Bakura's complaint. It was usually best to allow Bakura to cool down on his own. Or blow it off by beating up a random stranger. But in a crowded and security-heavy airport the former was the preferred option. After several coffees and several even longer rants from Bakura, they were ushered onto the plane. The problem was that the plane presented even more things for Bakura to complain about.

"God, what do you have to do to get a drink around here?"

"What the hell is with these seats?"

"_Millions_of movies to choose from and they choose one starring Julia Roberts! Eugh, stupid airline."

Naturally Ryou grew more irritated with Bakura's constant outbursts and chose to ignore him for a while, instead taking an interest in the process of the plane taking flight. Ryou watched the ground move as they began to take off. Planes were nothing new to him, but he always loved watching the take off. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a stick of gum as they began to gain altitude.

"Bakura, you should chew this so your ears don't pop."

"I don't need any- GRAH!" Bakura winced at the sharp pain as his ears made a quiet popping noise. He grabbed the stick of gum and began to chew. Still muttering, "At least we're on our way..."

000000ooooo000000

It was nightfall when they finally arrived in at the Cairo airport. Ryou was asleep in his seat, having drifted off during the flight. Something in Bakura told him that he didn't want to disturb the peacefully sleeping teenager in the seat next to him but he knew that if they didn't get off the plane soon then they'd be dragged off by security and arrested on a terrorism charge or something.

The thought amused him somewhat, but knowing that Ryou would panic if he even got too close to a security officer, Bakura shook him by the shoulder and watched as Ryou stirred himself from his slumber.

"Wh-what? What's wrong?" Ryou's voice was thick from sleep and his eyes were heavily lidded.

"We're here Ryou. We have to get off the plane."

Ryou yawned and stretched his arms above his head. "Mmm. Ok."

Bakura rolled his eyes and pulled Ryou to his feet when he was about to curl up again. Dragging the semi-conscious Ryou through the plane door, Bakura reeled as the familiar heat of Egyptian air hit him. Ryou, being unused to the heat, was instantly awake.

"God! It's so hot!"

Bakura smirked. "It's Egypt, Ryou. Of course it's hot."

"But I never expected it to be so hot at night! I can't imagine what it must be like during the day!"

Bakura's smirk didn't leave his face as he descended the stairs. "Well, at least you won't be needing any of those god-awful sweaters you seem to like wearing."

Ryou pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Hey! They're comfortable!"

Bakura laughed, then hmm'd thoughtfully, "Well, the suns only just gone down... It CAN get a bit cold in the desert...you may need them to sleep in."

"Sleep in?" Ryou asked, "won't we be staying in a hotel?" Bakura gave him one of his 'darkly ammused' smirks.

"Kul Elna is deep in the desert. We'll be traveling by horse."

"HORSE?" Ryou yelped,"In the desert? In the middle of Summer?"

Bakura gave him an annoyed scowl, growling. Ryou's common urge to wilt under Bakura's irritated scowl rose in him but he resisted it. "Bakura, travelling through the desert, in the middle of summer, by _horse_ is _insane_! We have no supplies, no provisions, no survival knowledge! There's no way we can do this on our own!"

"Ryou, Ryou, Ryou. Poor naive little Ryou. You're here with _me_, that's all the reassurance you should need."

Ryou was tempted to roll his eyes at Bakura's obnoxious behaviour and most likely would have done if he weren't going over the numerous ways the two of them could die while out here in the desert alone.

"Bakura will you _at least_hire a guide to get us to Kul Elna?"

Bakura shook his head. "We don't need one Ryou. We _can_ do this on our own. I've been there before remember."

"But Bakura, places have changed, been renamed. There's no way to be certain you'll know where you are when we get out of Cairo! _Please_ hire a guide!"

Bakura scowled. But he had to admit, Ryou did have a point. Not only would the names of places have been changed, the places themselves would have changed dramatically, it had been 5,000 years since he'd last seen them after all. He sighed. "ok fine! I'll hire your stupid guide."

Ryou's face lit up in a happy smile.

"But-" Bakura interrupted, "we're ditching him when we get close to Kul Elna. I do _not_ want some proxy tour guide poking around my home!"

Ryou was relieved and delighted he'd at least gotten THAT much out of Bakura. He barely, if ever, won arguments against him. Bakura scowled at him again but sighed, trying to control his temper. Tour guide...HA! He smirked inwardly. He'd ditch him LONG before they reached Kul Elna. It may have been 5000 Years since he'd last seen his home, he still knew how to best survive the sands of the desert. he'd simply get "accidental" separated from him and he and Ryou would be on their way the way he wanted to.  
In the meantime, Ryou, and himself, needed rest. They had quite a hike ahead of them.

____

* * *

**_End of Chapter One_**


	2. Chapter 2

HI It's me.

Me and my friend KimberJim are co-writting a Ryou/Bakura Yugioh story Via DeviantART, and we'd like to share it wth you!

I disclaim yugioh, blah blah blah

Enjoy the Tendershipping Goodness!

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Bakura contemplated about how to get rid of the tour guide Ryou had forced him to hire. He'd meant it when he said he didn't want anyone poking around in his home. Though, now that he thought about it, he was pretty sure Kul Elna must have been forgotten sometime after speaking of the tragedy had been forbidden. When he'd explained his past to Ryou, the boy hadn't known anything about Kul Elna. That was odd in itself. Ryou's father was an archeologist and Ryou himself was effectively obsessed with Egypt. It was bizarre that he hadn't known of Kul Elna. The only explanation Bakura had been able to reach, was that Kul Elna had been lost. Archaeologists must never have found the ruins.

Which was good. Nothing would have been disturbed...

Though this also increased his desire to get rid of the tour guide long before they got to Kul Elna. The village had never been explored, Bakura wanted it to stay that way.

It was day three of their journey, Bakura just couldn't get to sleep. He looked up at the moon, deep in thought, glancing at the watch he'd stolen from a gift shop at the airport. It was 1:00 AM.

He sighed. A snore turned Bakura's attention to the two sleeping figures on the opposite side of the campfire. More specifically, his attention was drawn to the short, slightly pudgy figure of the tour guide. His eyes narrowed as he watched the man. He didn't trust this guy. There was something telling him the man was bad news. He krept over to the Guides horse and peaked into his saddle bags. Food, water, A gun and a dagger. He sighed. Sadly, his instincts were rarely wrong. Clearly, their 'guide' was just a con artist who would abandon them as soon as he was sure they were deep enough in the desert to abandon.

Ryou shivered in his sleep, the fire was getting a bit low. Bakura stood, getting an idea. He walked over to his hikari and gently shook him.

"Ryou."

Ryou's eyes cracked, groaning, "Bakura? What is it...?"

"We're out of firewood. Let's go find some."

"Okay..."Ryou said as he sat up sleepily. Bakura grabbed the saddlebags containing their belongings and slung them onto the horses. They were ditching the guide NOW. Firewood shortage was the perfect excuse to do so.

Noticing Ryou stuggle as he tried to mount his horse, Bakura placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Ryou, ride with me, you're too tired to ride on your own. I'll keep your horse reigned in."

000000ooooo000000

They'd been riding for nearly 3 hours and Ryou hadn't moved an inch. His face was still resting against Bakura's spine, his arms wrapped loosely around hiss waist, a serene smile painting his features as he dreamed. Bakura was having to hold Ryou's hands together to prevent him from falling off while maintaining the paths of the two horses with the other hand. It was easier than he'd thought it would be, the horses were clearly trained to follow one another. He had been annoyed when he'd lost the argument over which horses to use against Ryou.

He'd always connected with the idea of wild, untamable animals. He saw something of himself in the simple, instince-reliant behaviour they displayed. Though he had to admit, in the current situation, _perhaps_Ryou maybe _might_ have been right about riding trained horses.

Just _maybe_.

Bakura rode another 2 hours before Ryou woke up, yawning, he looked around as the sun began to come up, lightening the desert around them, dunes of sand everywhere around them.

"Bakura...where Are we?" the boy asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he noticed they were far from camp. Bakura smirked to himself, "On our way to Kul Elna, of course."

"Where's the guide?" Ryou asked quizically.

"Back at the camp, I presume."

Bakura expected Ryou to start whining about how irresponsible and reckless he was, but heard nothing but a heavy sigh. "Alright..." he said, "If you really think you can find your way to your village after all these centuries-"

"I do."

"-Then I'll trust you," the boy finished. Bakura grinned.

"Good. Now, if you're awake enough, mount your horse. We have quite a ways to go. It will quite easily take a day and a half to reach Kul Elna. That moron you forced me to hire was going in the wrong direction, how on earth did you ever think that thief was a guide?"

Ryou's eyes widened, "What?"

"He was leading us into open desert to rob us and leave us to die. I have a sense about these things, being the king of thieves...finding his weapons was a pretty good sign too."

He could only chuckle as Ryou sputtered in shock.

* * *

"Ryou?"

"Yes, Bakura?" Ryou asked in a mumble

Bakura turned in his saddle. "What the hell are you doing back there?"

Ryou was trailing at least 4 feet behind him.

Ryou glanced up "Oh, sorry Bakura... I'm just a little tired."

Bakura stared at him. "How in the nine levels of hell are you tired? You slept like a corpse!" Bakura's face abruptly became acquainted with his palm as Ryou slipped and fell from the saddle, his horse obediently slowing to a stop upon realizing its rider was no longer in the saddle.

Bakura turned his own horse around, trotting over to Ryou and jumping down from the turned Ryou over and pulled him into a sitting position, leaning him against his chest. Ryou's face was pale, his forehead soaked with sweat. Bakura laid a hand on Ryou's forehead when the boy started to tremble."Shit. You've gotten heat-stroke..." This is the last thing we need right now," he swore as Ryou's trembling turned to shaking.

"Ryou. Ryou? Damn!" Bakura slapped Ryou's face lightly in an attempt to wake him. Ryou's eyelids fluttered but he stayed sleeping.

"Fuck..."

Bakura lifted Ryou onto his and climbed on behind him, siezing the reins of Ryou's horse as well. "You just need some shade and water. There'd better be an oasis around here somewhere..." Bakura rode his horse fast, looking for any signs of green. In the meantime, he opened his flask of water. He had two of them in his saddlebag, as he'd been careful not to waste a single drop. However the last thing he needed was Ryou dying of thirst. He forced open the boys jaw and poured the water in. He rubbed his throat, helping him swallow. He pulled Ryou so that he leaned against his chest, his snow white hair damp with sweat as his body lay bonelessly against Bakura. The Yami's eyes snapped to a spot of green not far ahead. He kicked his mounts sides, clicking his tongue,

"HA!"

The horse sped up, galloping over the hot sands, Bakura held onto Ryou tightly, well use to riding a horse over the desert sands, as horses had been his preference back in the days of the pharoh.  
As they reached the small Oasis, Bakura lept off the horse, landing smoothly, carrying Ryou in his arms bridal style. He placed the still unconcious boy into the shade, splashing some water into his face.

Ryou's eyes scrunched tightly but didn't open. Bakura laid a hand on Ryou's forehead, checking to see if his temperature had dropped at all, tipping a little water from the flask down the boy's throat as he did so. Ryou still lay motionless against Bakura's chest.

"Damn!"

Bakura lay Ryou down in the shade of the tree, using his duffel bag as a pillow. Once he was Certain Ryou's condition wouldn't deteriorate, he ran back to the horses, their reins tied to the other tree, digging about in the saddlebags for Ryou's collection of bandages and creams. He drew out a length of gauze and delved back into the a few minutes of searching, he yelled in frustration. They'd left the antiseptics and ointments back at the camp when they'd abandoned that thief!

Bakura cursed and instead drew a few pieces of sterile cloth. He soaked them in water from the small spring in the center of the oasis. The first he lay on Ryou's forehead, releasing a breath that he hadn't realised he'd been holding when Ryou's eyelids fluttered.

"Ba-Baku-ra?"

Bakura went about the process of cleaning the grazes Ryou had gained when he fell from his horse onto the sand with the other cloth. "Rest. You've overheated."

"But Bakura-"

"No. Go to sleep. We can't move while you're sick."

Ryou nodded and closed his eyes. He couldn't help but think he was holding Bakura back. Ryou tried to ignore the thought and fell asleep to the sound of Bakura humming as he re-moistened the cloths again.

000000ooooo000000

About 3 hours later, as the sun began its descent downwards, Bakura knew it was lunch time. He checked Ryou's forehead. He noted that his temperature had gone down. He nodded in walked over to one of the fruit trees, plucking some figs. He droped them near Ryou and shook the boy awake. "Ryou. Wake up."

Ryou let out a small grunt, sitting up. Bakura handed him some of the fruits.

"Your temperature is normal. Eat some of these, then drink as much water as you can. Fill your canteens as well, we'll continue after we're done eating."

Ryou nodded, his stomach growling as he bit into the fruit.

000000ooooo000000

Twenty minutes later the pair were, once again, racing over the sands in search of Kul Elna. The break had helped the horses to regain their strength, riding through a blistering desert was always a gruelling task for horses but Bakura had never liked camels. They were too unelegant for the Thief King, swaying back and forth like boats...Horses were so sleek and majestic.

Ryou rode beside Bakura, matching his pace. His guilt over costing Bakura time was fueling his determination to make it up. He looked over to Bakura, his face was blank. That was Bakura, ever an enigma. His eyes stared forward as he relentlessly drove the horse onwards. Ryou turned back to the horizon and gasped.

Materialising over the sand dunes were towering ruins.

"Bakura, is _that_Kul Elna?"

Bakura's expression turned cold as he stared at the towering remains of what was once a great monolith.

"Bakura?"

Bakura sighed, shaking his head. " No. That is not Kul Elna. We're still at least a days ride from Kul Elna. This place was built as a tribute to the Pharoah after an advisor by the name of Akhanadin destroyed the gang of slavers that had been raiding the Kingdom's villages. That's what they told people anyway."

Ryou glanced at the ruins with a curious expression."Then what is it?"

Bakura's eyes narrowed. "A symbol of their control. A warning to anyone who thought of defying the Pharoah."

Ryou watched Bakura as his eyes closed. He appeared to be listening for something, though exactly what he was listening FOR Ryou had no idea.

Bakura kept his eyes closed. He did not want to remember the days after his village had been destroyed. The emptiness, the loneliness...

He shrugged it off, opening his eyes, glaring at the ruins as they passed. He said nothing futhur in the following hours until they came across a small spring. A pocket of water left over from the Nile's last flood. He stopped, letting the horses drink agian. he nodded to himself, "We'll stop here for the night."

"Here? What about a fire?"

"We won't need one. Besides, it could attract unwanted attention.

"But-"

Bakura gave him a look, and Ryou closed his mouth. It was better not to argue with him. Bakura stripped, laying his clothes on a nearby boulder, "We might as well bathe while we're here."

Ryou blanched and looked away as Bakura lowered himself into the sun-warmed water. Bakura quickly noticed that Ryou had not followed him into the water, looking around to find him standing in the shade of a tree and facing the horizon. He sighed, annoyed. "Come on Ryou. We only have a few hours of sunlight left, once that's gone the water will be too cold to bathe in and we need to set up camp before dark."

Ryou twitched but slowly began pulling off his hands shook as he unbuttoned his shirt. He'd never undressed in front of anyone before, not even during gym lessons. He'd always changed in the shower cubicle. His personality didn't allow such things. After folding his clothes neatly and pacing them on a rock next to Bakura's, except from his boxers which he'd kept on, he slipped into the warm water, keeping his sight on the water in front of him.

Bakura laughed, causing Ryou to look at him."Don't tell me you're _that_ shy!"

Ryou's response was to hurriedly look back at the water, hiding the pink blush that painted his cheeks. Bakura chuckled. He never failed to be ammused by Ryou's shy tendencies. He smirked and waded over to Ryou, "Turn around so I can wash your back."

Ryou opened his mouth to protest but Bakura siezed his shoulders and turned him around, scooping up some water in his hand and rubbing them along his Hikari's back. Ryou jumped at the touch but Bakura held him still. When he was done, he turned around,"Now do mine."

Ryou made a face "Um...I'm not-"

"I can't reach my back on my own," Bakura stated bluntly,"Now scrub my back."

Ryou's hands shook slightly as he ran his hands over Bakura's back. His skin was surprisingly smooth. Despite his cold, layed-back demeanour, Bakura clearly took care of himself. Not only was his skin smooth but his torso was lean and toned. Ryou momentarily wondered if Bakura had some form of exercise regime. He immediately backtracked from that thought, as Bakura's kind of exercise usually involved either beating someone up and/ or running from the police on the rare occasions he got caught fuelling his kleptomania.

000000ooooo000000

Bakura was thinking to himself, still pondering the meaning of the vision he was sent, when Ryou's feather-light touch ran across his spine, provoking the nerves and causing him to twitch. Ryou quickly squeaked an apology and jerked away from Bakura as he spun to face Ryou. Bakura looked at the cowering boy, frowning a little.

"Stop looking at me like I'm going to hit you. I was going to say that I'm...ticklish in that spot."

Ryou let out a breath he'd been holding, "I didn't know you were ticklish..."

"I _**am**_Human Ryou. An ancient spirit made flesh after 5000 years, but human nonetheless."

Ryou just nodded. Bakura suddenly pulled Ryou against him. Ryou flailed his arms,"Bakura! What're you-"

"SHH!" He said, covering Ryou's mouth and ducking down into the water, only their heads above the surface. Ryou still struggled. "Whmm ims mt?" he asked, muffled. Bakura lips brushed against the shell of his ear as he whispered, "Jackles. Don't move or they'll lunge at us." He tightened his grip around the pale boys waist as the wild canines stalked around the edge, lappng at the water. The hand not covering his mouth was resting on his waist, dangerously close to his groin area.

Ryou stopped fidgeting and stared at the beasts as they moved around the camp and dispeared behind the nearby shrubbs. He could feel Bakura's chest, pressed against his back, rising and dipping as he breathedslowly. Bakura's hand twitched as a twig snapped, and Ryou was immediately aware of where Bakura's hand had come to rest.

He felt his face begin to burn, finding himself suddenly glad that Bakura was so close behind him, unable to see the charming shade of cochineal his face had turned.

Bakura kept absolutely silent until he heard the jackles wander off about 15 minutes later. He let out a silent breath. Suddenly he relized his hand was touching something lumpy. He pulled back a little and saw his Hikari's face, which was bright red. He smirked devilishly, relizing what he was holding. Mischievious thoughts began running through his mind

"Hmm...Ryou, the Jackals are gone."

The boy sighed with relief. Bakura tightened his grip around the boys genitals teasingly as he started to pull away, letting his other hand wrap around his middle, "No need to rush Ryou, they could still come back. We wouldn't want that would we?"

Ryou's face turned even redder as Bakura tightened his grip on his private area. A shudder went through him, "Bakura, please, you're...touching me..."

Bakura smirked, "Is that a problem?" he asked, running his hand along the crotch of the boys underwear, feeling some faint movement under the boxers as he felt his Hikari harden. "Don't you want me to touch you?" he asked, reaching under the hem of his boxers and running his clever fingers over Ryou's manhood.

Ryou struggled weakly under the thieves grip, tingles went up his spine as his Yami continued stroking him. "Ba-ku-ra!"

Bakura almost lost his grip on Ryou when the younger male mewled his name. The sound was so...so...just so! He smirked to himself and continued his stroking, a satisfied shudder rippling through him at Ryou's strangled moan.

Ryou's breath hitched in his throat and he wrenched himself away from Bakura, staring at the yami with startled , initially surprised by the hikari's rejection, noted the faint glimmer of lust in the younger males eyes. He smirked again. _'So he doesn't know __**what** he wants. Maybe I'll give him a hint..._'

He chuckled to himself. The sun had begun to set, the crimson light shining through Ryou's hair, setting it ablaze with colour. The light made Ryou's skin glow a bright pink, almost hiding the boys blush. Bakura grasped Ryou's wrist, pulling him back towards him, almost settled on the yami's lap again. The yami traced a hand over Ryou's smooth jaw, his fingers brushing a lock of damp hair away. Ryou shivered, but didn't pull away. Bakura leaned forward, nuzzling his earlobe, simutaneously reaching down and removing his underwear, flinging them onto the shore. he reached down and wrapped his hand around the boys cock and began stroking him again, pumping him slowly.

"Ba..Bakura..." he moaned, biting back a cry as pleasure shot up and down up body, pooling in his loins as he worked him, picking up speed. Bakura tightened his grip and stroked harder, using his spare hand to tweak his nipples. Ryou let out a squeak which Bakura swallowed with his own mouth. Ryou rested his hands on Bakura's shoulders, clenching them sporatically as he panted, thrusting into his grip. "Ugnnn..."

"That's it, Ryou, come for me..." the yami hissed into his ear, nipping at his throat.

"Bakura!" Ryou moaned as he came, clenching his eyes shut as his back arched almost painfully. He let out a sigh and sagged, laying spent against Bakura. Bakura smiled, moving the boy off his lap with a smirk as he noted Ryou's...mess...covering his stomach and clouding the water around them. He cleared his throat. Ryou opened his eyes. Spotting the mess, he blushed hard

"Um..."

Bakura chuckled, "I take it you enjoyed yourself?"

Ryou's face darkened by several shades. Bakura released him as unintelligible burts of gibberish stuttered their way through his lips. He patted the smaller male on the head as he wiped the substance off. "There, there Ryou, you don't need to tell me, I can see from your face" He winked.

Ryou turned his face away. Bakura chuckled and waded back over to the rock where his clothes lay, pulling them on without bothering to towel himself dry. Ryou however, waited until Bakura lay on the sand to climb out of the spring, dashing over to the horses and pulling a towel from the pack to dry himself with. He failed to notice Bakura watching him, chuckling at his frenzied attitude.

Ryou turned, tying the towel around his waist before walking timidly over to where Bakura lay by the rock. Noting that Bakura was laid back with his eyes closed. Maybe he was alseep...

Ryou reached a hand out towards his clothes. A gasp escaped his lips and his heart pounded as a hand grasped his wrist. Bakura tugged him down to his knees.

"Make sure to get plenty of rest. We start out early." He released Ryou's wrist and lay back again, chuckling darkly.

000000ooooo000000

Ryou walked a few feet away, hiding behind the horses as he dressed, feeling as if he'd never stop blushing. He couldn't believe what had happen mere moments ago.

Bakura had...

And he'd...he'd enjoyed it! How could he have gotten such a strong reaction out of him? He suspected his body had responded so eagerly because Ryou rarely did such a thing himself. He felt Bakura's strong arms wrap around his middle. He jerked slightly as his touch sent a jolt of something to his stomach. He felt a more than slight arousal stirring in his boxers in combination of the memory and touch. Bakura smirked, not missing this.

"Do you need me to assist you again?" he asked witha sly grinn. Ryou shook his head, "N-no, I m fine, really!" he said, his body was announcing his lie to the world as the unmistakable bump now showing made his boxers feel much tighter.

"Now Ryou, you really shouldn't tell fibs," Bakura said, grinning. Ryou gulped.

"Bakura-"

"Relax, Ryou, I'm just teasing you," he said reassuringly "You've had enough fun for today. Now, go ahead and finish dressing. It's going to be cold tonight, we'll have to sleep together tonight. Do try to behave yourself, my naughty little Hikari." He said cheekily.

000000ooooo000000

Ryou bristled as Bakura sauntered away, still chuckling.

_Behave himself?_

Unless he was very much mistaken, this had all happened because of Bakura! _He _had done nothing! But _god _the things Bakura did to him! It was such a rush! And those _hands_! Ryou shook his head to rid it of **those** thoughts.

'What was I thinking? Stop it Ryou!'

He wandered out from behind the horses to see Bakura lying under a tree. One arm rested under his head, the other lying across his chest as it rose and fell gently and his eyes were closed, a serene expression painting his face. Ryou felt a stirring in his chest as he looked at the sleeping Bakura. Shaking his head and making an indignant sound, Ryou curled up a few feet from Bakura.

000000ooooo00000

The temperature dropped rapidly. As his body began shivering Ryou found himself wishing he'd thought to put a jumper on. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders, he teeth chattering. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around his chest, pulling him close to a source of heat with a tug.

"Bakura?"

Steady breathing was his only response. The yami was still asleep. Ryou sighed to himself and turned to snuggle closer to his Yami. Bakura may have been infuriating, but at times, he had a certain soft side to him. He curled as close to Bakura as he could, eager for his warmth, and to share his own. It wasn't long before he drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

000000ooooo000000

He awoke to the sound of breathing near his ear. Opening his eyes, he saw it was one of the horses. He patted its nose sleepily. He noticed Bakura wasn't beside him anymore and sat up, looking around, "Bakura? Where'd you go?"

Where was he?

"Oi. Ryou, wake up. "

Ryou's head snapped around. Bakura was calmly sitting a few feet away beside a small fire. On the breakfast pan they'd brought was a few strips of meat and some scrambled eggs. Ryou's mouth watered at the sight and smell of the food.

"Hungry?" Bakura asked. Ryou nodded. Bakura removed the pan from the fire and divided the food onto two plates, "Eat up."

Ryou eagerly dug into the food. It didn't taste like anything he'd eaten before, but it was good all the same, "Bakura, this is...mmmm..." Ryou said, swallowing a mouthful of the food, "Where'd you get this?"

Bakura ate his food just as eagerly, "I went hunting this morning. We're out of food. "

"Oh? "

"Yes. I found a clutch of fresh snake eggs and the mother was nearby sunning herself. It was quite a find really. How are you enjoying your food?"

000000ooooo000000

Ryou swallowed his food heavily. Snake eggs? Snake meat? He sighed, shrugging it off. Bakura had lived out here his whole life 5000 years ago. He'd eaten this kind of thing all the time.

"It's good."

"After we re done eating, we ride," Bakura said, sucking some of the juices from his fingers as he chewed a hunk of snake meat, chasing it down with some water from his flask, "Ah...good times..."

The two finished their meal faster than Bakura had anticipated. He'd thought that Ryou would be a little more opposed to the idea of eating a snake. Then again the boy did eat eel once. They weren't that different were they?

Okay, they were, but he was Bakura. He said whatever the hell he wanted.

000000ooooo000000

They packed up everything they would need and set off through the sands once was only an hour into the ride that Bakura stopped dead in his tracks. Ryou slowed to a halt beside him. "Bakura? What's wrong?"

Bakura's face revealed nothing, the expression stony. "Bandits."

"What!" Ryou was clearly alarmed. "How do you know?"

"I hear them."

Bakura spun in his saddle, swinging an arm out to point to the east. Ryou spun to see a cloud of dust racing towards them. His eyes widened as he became able to pick out the individual men, cheering and yelling as they approached. He spun back to face Bakura."What do we do?"

"Nothing. We can't outrun them."

The bandits soon reached the pair, a few leaping from their still running horses to sieze Ryou and Bakura's reigns. Bakura glared down at the bandits. They were exactly they type of easily fooled buffoons that he had employed in the past. These fools were probably the _descendants_ of those fools!

"Hee hee, look what we got here, boss!" one of the men yelled in arabic, which both Bakura and Ryou understood.

The leader, a tall man with a strong, hard face and purplish black hair dismounted and approached the two, who had been yanked from their horses, much to Bakura's distaste. He walked around them in a circle, looking them up and down. He smirked at Ryou in a way that made him nervous.

"Kill the other." he said in a gruff voice. "Leave the pretty one...I want him."

000000ooooo000000

Ryou let out a frightened squeek as the men approached them.

"I think not!"Bakura growled. He reached into his back pocket and whiped out a dagger, the same one he'd used to kill the snake they'd had for breakfast. As the men lunged at him, he didn't hesitate to use it, slashing out at those who got too close. One of them threw apunch at his jaw. Bakura quickly ducked out of reach. Another charged, holding a club. Bakura grabbed his wrist and snapped it with a twist, and a growl, "Take THAT!" he spat as he knocked the amns legs out from under him. Ryou bit back a shriek of fear as a man bearing a machete swung at his yami. Bakura flipped and slit his throat with one swipe. He another in the chest as he too was cut by a dagger, gashing the back of his shoulder.

It was a short, bloody battle, but Bakura won, their foes laying injured or dying on the ground around them. Bakura spit on the fallen form of their leader.

"No one touches Ryou but ME, swine! You're just as pathetic as your ancestors!" He raised his hand, a dark cloud Ryou knew all too well as the Shadow Realm rose up and enveloped the bodies of the bandits. The screams of the surviors fell on deaf ears as Bakura turned to Ryou. The cloud vanished. Bakura clutched his shoulder.

"Ryou, get the medical Kit in the saddlebag..."he said between gritted teeth. "This wound is so annoying..."

* * *

**_End of Chapter Two_**


	3. Chapter 3

HI It's me.

Me and my friend KimberJim are co-writting a Ryou/Bakura Yugioh story Via DeviantART, and we'd like to share it wth you!

I disclaim yugioh, blah blah blah

Enjoy the Tendershipping Goodness!

* * *

Chapter Three

WARNING!

**NO LEMONS! JUST LIMEY!**

**NO NOOKIE FOR BAKURA JUST YET!**

* * *

Bakura sat, leaning against Ryou's chest as the hikari cleaned his wound. For the most part they sat in silence, Bakura's occasional grunts of pain the only noise apart from the neigh of the horses.

Ryou cleared his throat. "Um, Bakura, can I ask something?"

The yami grunted, whether that was approval or a voicing of discomfort, Ryou was unsure. He continued nonetheless. "Did you mean what you said back there?" Bakura smirked, knowing what Ryou meant but relishing the chance to fluster the innocent hikari.

"What did I say Ryou?"

Ryou cleared his throat again his cheeks tinging pink. "About nobody being allowed to touch me...Except you." Bakura's grin began creeping across his face, forming a wide grin. He turned, disrupting Ryou's bandaging and brought his face to Ryou's. His grin grew a little as colour flooded the hikari's face again.

"Of course. I'm suprised you asked. You know I've never permitted anyone but myself to lay a finger on you. Can't have a bunch of idiots defiling that cute little body of yours can I?"

Ryou turned his face from the sadistic yami who was, rather obviously, enjoying his discomfort. Bakura chuckled, turning away from Ryou to allow the hikari to continue bandaging his shoulder. He gave a small grunt as Ryou stood, flexing his shoulder, "That's much better," he said, slipping his shirt back on. Ryou packed up the rest of the medical supplies and placed them neatly back in the box. Bakura smiled. Ryou was always so neat and tidy. He placed a hand on his shoulder as he stood to put the box back in Bakura's bag.

"Ryou."

"Yes Bakura?"

Bakura pulled the boy into an embrace, pressing his lips against Ryou's in a firm, but gentle kiss. Ryou was surprised by the suddenness, butwas too stunned to protest. Bakura pulled away after a moment. Ryou felt his breath hitch. Bakura pulled away, cracking his neck, "Alright. Let's see if those fools had anything worth taking" he said as he went over to the horses whose master were now long gone. He pulled out several small bags of food and a few water skins, some of which still had water inside. He tossed one to Ryou,"Drink up" he said as he proceeded to search for more valuables.

Ryou blinked, staring at the water flask.

Bakura was so random sometimes...

It wasn't long before they'd saddled up again. "What about those other horses?" Ryou asked, will they be alright by themselves?"

"They'll be fine," Bakura assured him, clicking his tongue and kicking the horse lightly to get it going again.

000000ooooo000000

"How much longer until we reach Kul Elna?" Ryou asked as they found a scraggly shade tree to rest under two hours later. Bakura closed his eyes, "Hmm...If we travel until Night-fall and leave first thing in the morning, we should be there by tomorrow night."

Ryou nodded, "Bakura...is it true about your village?"

"Is what true?"

Ryou hesitated for a moment before asking "Were they REALLY thieves?"

Bakura gave a heavy sigh. He should have expected that, with the stories those fools he called freinds had told him. "No, Ryou, they were not. We were inventors, artists and magicians. My father was a sorceror, and a potter. He would often make his wares unbreakable and able to withstand extreme temperatures when used for 'd besurprised how many stone pots would break in the heat of a cooking fire...As for his magic, he was a very esteemed man. I had two elder bothers who assisted my mother. She grew fruit for the marketplace in the royal city."

"Really? What kinds of fruits?"

" Oh, all sorts. Figs, grapes, melons, apples...We even had a peach tree."

"Peaches?" Ryou inquired, "they're not native to Africa, are they?"

"No. However, one of my father's ancestors came from beyond Egypt. Probably Europe. He brought with him many things, including a seed which he planted, resulting in our family's peach tree. That's why my father and I had white hair. My brothers took after my mother. Hair black as night. Of course..." he said with a sigh," I imagine that peach tree must be long dead by now...Nothing survives in Kul Elna. Ra, what I wouldn't give for one of my mothers freshly picked peaches..." he said, closing his eyes, trying to remember the flavor.

Ryou felt sorry for Bakura. He seemed so happy talking about his village...

Seeing Ryou's expression, Bakura cleared his throat, ending the conversation before he got all womany and emotional. "Alright, enough about tree's, come on, let's go."

000000ooooo000000

Ryou's thoughts were dominated by Bakura's tale as they rode. It hurt him to think of Bakura enduring such suffering alone. The thought took him back to his own childhood. After losing his mother and sister, Ryou and his father had been left alone. His father had, in time, abandoned him too, burying himself in his work and only checking in every few months or sending money to support his son.

Ryou had been left alone, no family, no friends...

Until Bakuracame. His father had brought him a gift. A necklace that he had picked up at a market stall for his twelfth birthday. The golden ring, with its five golden spikes and embossed golden eye had, as a gift from his sole remaining family, taken on an immediate sentimentality. Ryou had first seen it as a sign that his ever-absent father cared. But it became so much more. It had brought him his first friend.

His horse stumbling roused Ryou from his thoughts. The stumbling quickly gave way to bucking. Ryou grabbed for the reigns.

"BAKURA!"

000000ooooo000000

The yami spun in his saddle to see Ryou's mare bucking wildly. Ryou was clinging to its neck to keep from being thrown.

He yanked on his reigns, forcing his own mount to halt before leaping from the saddle to race towards Ryou. The mare finaly tossed Ryou from the saddle, sending the hikari flying into Bakura, knocking them both to the ground and the wind from their lungs. Once the boy was free of the saddle, the mare stomped and bounced unhindered, stomping her hooves against the sand. Bakura sat up, lifting Ryou with him. Ryou coughed, slowly adjusting to the sensation of oxygen refilling his lungs.

"What...happened?"

Bakura shook his head, sand flying from his tousled locks as gasped for breath. "Something...spooked...the horse..."

"But what?"

Bakura caught his breath and watched as the mare slowly began to calm down, her frenzied stomping ceasing. "I don't know Ryou."

Bakura looked closely at the horse, spotting something at her feet. The trampled carcass of a Cobra. He nodded to himself in understanding. "It's alright, just a snake. The closer we get to Kul Elna the more we'll see. There always were a lot around, but we had spells that repelled them from coming near the village."

"Well," Ryou said, relieved, "that's good."

"Hmm..."Bakura said with a frown, going over to the horse. "She's been bitten."

Ryou's eyes widened, "Does that mean..." he trailed off

"I'm afraid so," Bakura said, patting her neck, "She probably won't last the next hour."

Ryou felt saddened. Bakura removed her saddlebags and placed them on the ground, putting the supplies in with his own. "Best let her go now, give her some freedom before she dies. She deserves that much." Bakura said as he re-mounted his mare, "You'll have ride with me from now on."

Ryou gave his mount a quick embrace, rubbing the side of her velvety neck, "Sorry girl..."

The horse whinnied and snorted, walking away with a limp. Bakura helped pull him up as he climbed on behind him."Hold on tight," the older boy said, clicking his tongue, "We're going to have to ride faster now to make up for this little casualty."

000000ooooo000000

Ryou sat up from his place by the campfire, watching Bakura sleep, since HE couldn't seem to. Bakura breathed in and out softly, his mouth slightly open. the Whitenette smiled. When he was sleeping, Bakura almost looked cute. Ryou laid down a few feet away, looking up at the starry sky, trying to see if he could make up a new constellation.

"Mmm...Ryou..."

Ryou's eyes snapped over at Bakura. He had a strange, sleep-smirk on his face, "Oh yeah...that's it Ryou...use your tongue..."

Ryou's eyes were wide and he felt his face flush. He'd lost track of how many times his face had turned red that day. He shifted into a sitting position and ran a hand through his hair. Bakura muttered again

"Mmm Ryou. And everyone thinks you're so innocent..."

Ryou almost giggled. Bakura was having a wet-dream. About HIM. Bakura let out a strangled groan, "Ryou...!" Bakura's lips twisted into his trademark smirk and Ryou was on the verge of laughing. Suddenly Bakura rolled over, throwing an arm around Ryou's waist, mumbling incoherently. Ryou froze as Bakura dragged him closer, burying his face into Ryou chest. "Ryou..." Bakura's words trailed off into silence as he slept on unaware of the effect he was having on his hikari.

Ryou smiled and daringly placed a kiss on Bakura's lips. He felt a tingle go through his body. He repeated the action, kissing his Yami's lips and throat. Bakura groaned again, his eyes snaping open, with a grunt, catching Ryou in mid-kiss.

"Ryou?" he asked, looking quizical

Ryou's eyes widened slightly."

"Umm...hi...?"

Bakura grinned and pulled Ryou down, claiming his mouth. Ryou gasped as Bakura ran his tongue along his bottom lip. Bakura used this oppurtunity to slip his tongue inside, sweeping around, tasting every nook as he prodded Ryou's tongue into play. Both tongues wrestling for control of the kiss. Bakura of course won out, and dominated the kiss. Ryou took a shakey breath as Bakura's lips abruptly tore from his mouth to his neck, nibbling and sucking at the base of his throat.

"Ba..kura..."

"Mmm, you like that Ryou?" he asked, reaching down and giving his rear a firm spank.

"Ah!" the smaller boy yelped. Bakura laughed, "Oh, I'msorry Ryou. Do you want me to stop?" He grinned evily,"Well too bad. Because you need to be punished."

Ryou's eyes widened. "For _what?_"

Bakura brought his face close to Ryou's, staring him in the eyes. "For being such a damn tease..."

Ryou let out an "oh" and giggled whenBakura spanked him again. Bakura purred, returning to nibbling at Ryou's neck, spurred on as Ryou began to moan gently, his eyes closed and expression serene. Bakura's lips found themselves attached to Ryou's collarbone, gently sucking. Ryou's eyes flew open and a gasp escaped his lips as Bakura bit down upon his collarbone. Ryou was surprised at the indifference he felt to the pain, there was just so much more pleasure drowning it out. Moaning softly, Ryou lifted his face to Bakura's, seeking out the yami's burning lips. Upon finding them, he pressed his own against them in a kiss. Bakura reciprocated hungrily, fire almost dancing in his eyes.

Ryou was aware that he was becoming extremely aroused. But he was too involved with Bakura's mouth to pay attention. Bakura, on the other hand, did. He pulled away from the kiss, grinning.

"Ryou, how nice of you to _rise_ to the occasion."

Ryou was to dazed by Bakura's attentions to blush any deeper than he already had. Bakura reached down and began to undo Ryou's sweat pants, slipping them off and tossing them onto a rock a few feet away. Ryou shivered as Bakura's lips returned to Ryou's his tongue swirling around his Hikari's mouth, tasting him, devouring him, as his hands caressed the younger males body. Bakura was already bare-chested, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. Ryou wore nothing but a sweater that had rode up to his under arms.

The skin on skin contact was enough to make both boys hiss in delight. His arousal was just as obvious as Ryou's. Ryou felt the pressure of Bakura's said arousal against his thigh and stiffened slightly.

Was that what he thought it was? He was too shy to glance down to check, and Bakura's fingers tickling their way down his sides threatened to pull his mind back into the lust-filled haze where there was nothing but Bakura's hands and mouth. Bakura's hand slipped around Ryou's back, caressing his rear. Ryou inhaled and gently pushed Bakura away, backing up. Bakura frowned, throughly confused.

"Ryou is something wrong?"

Ryou pulled his legs up to his chest. What should he say? Bakura huffed and crawled back over to Ryou, wrapping an arm around the boy, "If you're trying to play hard to get, I hate that game..."

Ryou shook his head, "No...I...I just don't want to...you know..."

Bakura heaved an 'I was afraid you'd say that' sigh and moved away as Ryou located his sweatpants and pulled them back on. Bakura slipped on a pair of jeans and a shirt, laying down next to Ryou.

"Doesn't matter...Sleep Ryou. You'll need your energy tomorrow."

000000oooooo000000

Was Bakura angry with him?

Ryou lay where he sat. But the niggling fear of Bakura being upset with him plagued his mind, denying him rest. He rolled over to face Bakura.

"Bakura?"

A grunt. "What?"

"Are you...upset?"

Bakura cracked an eye open at that. "About what?"

Ryou twiddled his fingers, unable to look at his yami. "A-about earlier."

"Ehh. Don't worry about it Ryou,you're not the first virgin to freak out during a heavy make out session."

Ryou's head shot back to Bakura. "How do you know I'm a-?"

Bakura flashed his trademark smirk and winked, "We've shared a body since you were twelve until the last two years. If you'd gotten laid, I'd have known about it."

Ryou almost pouted, but knew he had a point. Bakura rolled over and pulling Ryou close to his side. Ryou relaxed as he ran a hand through his hair, the touch soothing. "Perhaps we're moving too fast, anyway..." Bakura said, "Let's make a deal. No sex unless you're absolutly sure you could handle that. I don't like getting my hopes up." He smirked,"Of course...that doesn't mean that I still can't kiss you, or touch you if I want...Or vice versa," he added, making Ryou blush even harder than he already was. "Deal?"

Ryou nodded, "Deal."

That said, Ryou moved over to his yami and curled up into his side, giving a content sigh as Bakura wrapped an arm around his middle. Both falling asleep shortly.

* * *

It seemed all too soon that Bakura roused his hikariand, after a quick breakfast of some food they'd taken from the bandits the revious day, dragged him onto the horse and began riding as fast as the mare could go, the sun still partialy hidden by the horizon.

Ryou held onto Bakura's waist tightly to avoid falling off as the horse bounced along, occaionly stubbling in the sand. At length, they stopped, to water the horse; then it was back to riding. They ran into several more snakes, all easily avoided as Bakura steered the mare around them, or otherwise dispatched them.

As the morning passed into noon, Ryou sighed. All he saw was sand any way he looked. The desert was so vast... Ryou was begining to doubt they'd ever find what Bakura was looking for.

As if on cue, Bakura suddenly pulled the horse to a halt.

"What is it? more snakes?" Ryou asked wierily, his view obstructed by Bakura's head and shoulders.

Bakura shook his head. "There it is..." He moved to the side so Ryou could get a look at the old, forgotten, but well preserved village just ahead of them against some cliffs. Ryou inhaled deeply at the sight. _'Note to self...never doubt Bakura...'_he said mentaly.

Bakura turned to him, a serious expression on his face, "Welcome to Kul Elna."

000000ooooo000000

The village lay in ruin, as would be expected from being abandoned for millenia. The buildings were mere skeletons of their former selves. Ryou admired the remaining architecture as they rode into the village. The remnants of small, vaugly cube-shaped buildings lay in closely-packed rows. Empty doorways watched mournfully as the two men passed. Heavy stone blocks lay in the road, forcing Bakura to steer the horse from one side of the street to the other constantly. the houses accommodated long winding alleys between them. Some of the houses were small, unknowlingly exposing the poor wealth for it's past inhabitants. Though from Bakura's tale of a close-knit community, that wouldn't have mattered to the people who had lived here. Ryou was startled when Bakura suddenlyl stopped the mare and jumped down from the saddle, dashing through a narrow gap between two of the smaller houses. Ryou dismounted and hurried after him, not eager to be lost in this winding maze of turns and dilapidated stone.

Emerging from between two roofless buildings, Ryou found Bakura standing over a fountain. Any water that ran through it had dried up centuries ago. The small, carved stones that had stood in the centre lay scattered on the ground around it. Bakura stood, staring into the dusty bowl of a long destroyed fountain, a cold expression on his face.

Ryou stepped up behind him. "Bakura?"

Bakura turned to him, the cold expression unchanging. Ryou felt himself shudder a little. "Are you...alright?"

Bakura shook his head and turned away. "Something happened here. I can't remember...I-I can't _remember_!" He clasped the sides of his head in his hands and fell to his knees with a growl. "DAMNIT! This has to be important! ARGH! DAMN IT TO RA!"

As Bakura cursed and Swore to the gods for blocking this memory, Ryou glanced around. There was one structure, built against the cliffs, that seemed to have survived. Ryou approached it. It was a wall, that much was clear. He looked for an opening. After a bit of searching he found a small opening in the bricks, a section that had broken away over the years. He squeezed through the crack, grunting as he worked his way through. He emerged out the other side, brushing dust off his shirt. it was oddly shady on this side of the wall... He looked up and gasped.

"Bakura!"

Bakura heard his cry and ran towards the sound of his voice, his progress halted by the all-too-familiar wall. It was his mothers garden wall, made to sheild the plants from the harsh desert sun. He found the crack Ryou had squeezed through and wedged himself inside, once he broke through to the other side he almost ran into him, as he had barely moved from where he stood when he'd entered. "What is it?" The yami asked, "did you hurt yourself?"

Ryou just pointed.

Bakura followed his finger and froze, his mouth slightly agape.

"Mothers peach tree..."

000000ooooo000000

Sitting half under the shade of the cliffs was a small natural spring, and beside it stood the Peach tree. It had grown huge, it's branches heavy with ripe, ready-to-be-plucked peaches. Bakura gazed at it, stunned, approaching it slowly. Ryou watched silently as he delicately reached out and plucked one. He clutched it in both hands, as if it were fragile glass, raising it to his nose and inhaling the scent. He opened his mouth and bit into it, the taste filling his mouth as the sticky, sweet juices leaked down his chin messily. Bakurachewed and swallowed, his back to Ryou.

Ryou approached him, "Bakura...?"

Bakura felt his eyes burn as a warm liquid ran down his cheeks, he heard Ryou gasp somewhere beside him.

"Bakura...Why are you crying?"

Bakura didn't answer him, reaching a hand out to the tree to steady himself as his body shook with silent sobs. Ryou stood, transfixed, unsure of whether to try and comfort the yami or leave him to his memories. Deciding to give the yami a moment of privacy, Ryou turned back to the wall, examining. The structure had remained sturdy though its paint, liekly some ancient form of whitewash, had almost completely flaked away. The dried remains of a recently deceased wall-trailer hung from the bricks, its leaves falling to litter the ground. The only living, or visable, thing in the whole garden to have survived seemed to be the peach tree.

_'The peach tree,_' Ryou pondered, _'and Bakura._'

Ryou spun as a sharp, keening wail sounded from Bakura. He found the yamion his knees, clutching his head in his hands, his tears streaming down his face. He was biting his bottom lip, shaking. Ryou hesitantly reached out, touching his shoulder, "'Kura?"

The keening sound came again and, without thinking, Ryou dropped to his knees behind him, throwing his arms around the yami's neck. Bakura coughed, his head shooting up, eyes wide. Ryou tightened his grip. "Bakura, please don't cry anymore..."

Bakura stared dead ahead, his eyes unblinking. "I remembered something..." he muttered. "A cavern."

"Cavern?" Ryou repeated. Bakura stood, wiping his tears away. "My father..."he inhaled, "found a cavern within the cliffs. He said it was a secret, safe place he went to pray to the gods. I remember now...When the Pharaoh's soldiers attacked, He told me to go hide there and that the gods would protect me. I did as he said, but I snuck out when the screaming quieted. I thought the Pharaoh's guards had left... I saw footprints leading down into the underground temple and followed, thinking that was where the others were. And then I saw the cauldron..." he hissed painfully. "And I saw my father, mother, and brothers being pushed and thrown into it."

Ryou covered his mouth in horror. Bakura continued on. "The screams! I was powerless to help them. I stood there in the shadows and watched as everyone I had ever known, loved, hated, fought and cried with was thrown into that damned cauldron. Ninety nine were sacrificed and made into that golden mixture of souls. And it was from the mixture in that cauldron that the millennium items were forged."

As he said this, he fingered the millennium ring, the ring which he'd stolen all those years ago. The ring which had taken his soul into itself to save him when he had been killed trying to take another.  
Ryou looked at his feet, unsure what to say."It must've been so painful for you..." He said.

Bakura squeezed his shoulder, touching his face "It was," he affirmed, droppinghis hand "It still does. It has dulled over the centuries, but it never really went away. I lost everything I knew that night. My homeland, my family, my childhood...I swore revenge that night. I made a promise to myself and to the lost souls of this place that I would take revenge on the Pharaoh for ordering this to be done to my people and sentancng me to a life of lonliness."

Ryou wrapped Bakura in an embrace. It wasn't QUITE the same thing, but...

"I know how you feel..."

Bakura gave Ryou a crooked smile. "Ryou. I want to show you something my father and the others hid in the caverns."

* * *

They rode in silence through the empty village streets. Ryou felt detached. He'd never been a part of this world, and being there now felt like a dream. Bakura's story spun in his mind, plaguing his thoughts.

The Pharoah sentencing innocent people to death over power? The idea was monstrous! He couldn't get his head around the idea of any human sacrificing an entire village of people just to gain power. He clung to Bakura both in fear of falling in the unstable terrain and to remind himself that Bakura was there. He needed something to keep him lodged in the here and now as he brooded in his dark thoughts.

"Ryou? Ryou, you're making it hard for me to breath."

Bakura's chuckle aroused Ryou to the fact that they had stopped moving. He lifted his head and saw that they had stopped by the large cliff face. Glancing back, Ryou noticed that they were situated at the far side of the village. Quite a strategic location for a settlement, now that he thought about it. Bakura was crouched at the foot of a tall shrub, examining the roots. The shrub erupted from the cracked earth and crawled its way up the cliff face, towering well over the height of a man. Bakura drew a heavy looking knife from his pocket and swung it at a thick root. The knife riccocheted off the thick root, bouncing out of Bakura's grip. Ryou scrabbled to avoid it as it bounced in his direction.

Grumbling, Bakura rose and strode over to the horse, pulling something from a saddlebag and turned back to the shrub, eyes glinting with mischievous intent.

Ryou's jaw dropped. "Bakura, how in the world did you get a _machete _through customs?"

Bakura just grinned innocently, " I Didn't. I took it from the bandits," he said. Ryou pouted, making Bakura laugh.

000000ooooo000000

Half an hour of Bakura hacking with the somewhat dull blade, and cackling at the shrub's sorry fate, the two males stood facing an intricately carved doorway cut into the cliff's face. Ryou looked inside. It was dark, and the passage was deep and dusty. Bakura took his hand and led him inside the winding, twisting passage.

Ryou couldn't see a thing, and it made him uncomfortable.

"Bakura?"

"Yes?"

"I can't see where I'm going..."

"Oh." he said. He had no problem with the dark. "Just a moment..."

He stopped, letting go of Ryou's hand, he stepped away, a slight clanging sound was heard and he heard Bakura mutter something. There was a bright flash.

Ryou blinked from the sudden light, when he opened his eyes, he saw Bakura had lit torches that seemed to line the walls on either side of them.

"How did you-"

"These are MAGIC torches Ryou. No fuel, so they never run out of light. Old magic. I told you many of my people were spell casters."

Ryou nodded, relieved now that he could see where they were going. The Yami continued leading his hikari down the passageways for what seemed likeand hour before coming to a stop before what looked like a dead end. Ryou looked confused, "Why are-"

"Shhh..."

Bakura drew his hand dagger from his waist. He sliving his palm with it.

"Bakura, what're you-"

Bakura shh'd him again. He pressed the bloodly hand to the wall. "I am Akefia, known as Bakura. Youngest son of Akuramen. Allow us passage."

000000ooooo000000

There was a loud, groaning sound and the wall began to part. Bakura grinned, the wound on his hand healing as a burst of ancient, familiar magic stirred up the air. It was his fathers. Ryou felt the warm energy surround him. It made him feel...safe.

Bakura repeated the magic words, and lit the torches within the room, releasing Ryou's hands and began examining the walls. Hieroglyphs were gauged into the walls with great care, the entire room a canvas for incantations and secrets. Ryou wandered around slowly, marvelling at the marks. They were foreign to even his father's knowledge of hieroglyphics and hieratic.

"Bakura, what do all these heiroglyphs mean? I've never seen any like them before."

Bakura turned from the wall, searching the vast room with Ryou."They're not technically hieroglyphs, which might be why you don't recognise them. They're an altered form of hieroglyphs that were used to encode spells and incantations. The evidence of them is usually destroyed when the writer dies so as to prevent anyone else from finding and using them. But of course, no-one had the chance here. They all died along with the writer. My father."

The last part was hushed, Bakura merely muttering to himself. Ryou heard it and decided to change the subject. "So what did you want to show me Bakura?"

Bakura resumed his examination of the wall in front of him. "I'll let you know when I find the right- Ah! here we go!" Bakura turned to grin at Ryou."Ryou, you see the eagle carved into the floor?"

Ryou nodded. "It matches the one by your hand." He responded.

Bakura grinned again. "Watch its eye." He turned back to the wall and thrust a small dagger into the carved stone eye of the eagle on the wall. Ryou jumped back, startled, as the stone eyelids of the eagle parted, a podium rising through the widening gap. Upon the podium was a cloth, seemingly new despite being thousands of years old.

Bakura walked over and lfted the cloth, revealing a book bound in black leather with the golden eye of Horus upon it. Ryou's eyes widened, 'Is that a millineum spellbook?"

Bakura picked it up as if it were a holy item, "No, it's The village treasure. The spells of 100 generations of sorcers, witches, and magicians lies in these pages."

Ryou eyes widened at the concept.

100 generations?

Amazing!

Bakura stroked the spine gently, "It has a seal. This was entrusted to my father, that's why it's down here. Perhaps the gods wanted me to retrieve it for some reason..."

"But why?"

"Ra knows if I have a clue..." Bakura said shrugging.

* * *

**_End of Chapter Three_**


	4. Chapter 4

HI It's me.

Me and my friend KimberJim are co-writting a Ryou/Bakura Yugioh story Via DeviantART, and we'd like to share it wth you!

I disclaim yugioh, blah blah blah

Enjoy the Tendershipping Goodness!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Bakura said no more about the book, wrapping it in a spare scrap of cloth before tucking it safely in one of the bags they had brought with them into the cavern. Ryou returned to silently pondering the wall carvings, images of ancient rituals long past dancing in his mind. Then a thought hit him. He reeled, wondering why he'd never thought to ask the question before.

"Bakura, what kinds of spells did your village create?"

* * *

"Why you wanted to go parachuting is totally beyond me Joey!"

The blond teen shrugged, grinning.

Or rather, he made as close a movement to shrugging as one can make while entangled in parachute strings.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time..."

Yugi and his freinds, or the 'geek squad' as they were called as Kaiba had often called them, had decided to visit Egypt on holiday. The pharaoh had been growing home-sick, and with no world-threatening foes on their case, it had seemed like a good idea.

unlike Joey's...

Yugi sighed to himself before making a move towards escaping his present entanglement. The difficulty in doing so was the Pharoah lying, tangled in his own strings, atop him.

"Pharaoh...could you please get off me."

" I'm trying, Yugi, but I'm rather stuck at the mom-"

A shriek was heard from above causing the three boys to glance upwards. Yugi and his yami immediately averted their gazes as Tea spiralled above them, one hand removed from its purpose of steering the parachute in favour of holding her skirt down. Joey stared dumbfounded for a moment, a blush tinging his cheeks, before a shadow dropped on top him from above, knocking him into the sand.

Tristan climbed to his feet, brushing himself off "Ha! made it." He glanced down wen he heard muffled growls. He stepped off of his friend," Oops. Sorry about that buddy, didn't see you there!" Tristan said, reaching down to help him to his feet. Joey slapped his hand away and scrambled to his feet

"Oh yeah, ya mook, I'll bet ya didn't!" Joey said as he leapt at Tristan. The two of them crashed to the sand once more and began wrestling.

Yugi rolled his eyes at his friends, sighing, "Well, that was fun...What do we do now?"

"I dunno," Joey said as he rolled off of Tristan, scratching some sand out o his scalp, "Grab a bite to eat?"

"I'm all for that," Tristan said, grinning, "I'm starved!"

"I Guess I am a little hungry..."Yugi said, "The guide book says there's lots of places to eat in Cairo."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's chow down," Joey declared, taking off, "Last one to the jeep pays for the food!"

* * *

Bakura looked at his hikari out of the corner of his eye "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering..."Ryou shrugged as he ran his hands along some of the carvings, the care Bakura's father had put into carving them seemed to flow into his fingers, making them tingle. These were magic alright.

Bakura cracked his neck "Some were spells of healing, others for protection. Of course, there were quite a few spells of power as well."

"Power?" Ryou asked.

"Yes, Ryou, _Power_" Bakura said turnning to him. "Magic was something we knew could help us in emergencies. We wern't, strickly speaking, citizens of the pharohs lands. We needed to protect ourselves from bandits and other, worse things..."

"Worse?"

" Shadow Creatures, Ryou. Duel Monsters. Or rather, the creatures they're based on. We were often plagued by some fierce ones. So, we created spells of power to bind them, much how the pharoh's magicians did. Ours, of course, were stronger" he said with a bragging tone. Ryou's stomach growled loudly. Bakura wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "Come, let's go back to the surface, There's plenty of peaches just waiting to be plucked and eatten. There's nothing in this world sweeter than my mothers peaches, and fresh honeycomb."

"Honeycomb?" Ryou asked, confused.

"You'll see what I mean when we get back to my mother's garden. There's a hive in a hollow tree on the other side of the garden."

* * *

The group had headed back to the centre of Cairo and found a burger restaurant. Tristan and Joey had, of course, begun a contest to see who could eat their food faster. Yami was playing with hi milkshake. Yugi took a huge bite outo his burger. "How did people survive before burgers were invented?" He asked no one in particular.

His yami looked at him, amused "They hunted, raised cattle and grew crops."

"If your people raised cattle, how come I didn't see any steaks that time we whent into the past?" Joey asked.

"Because the universe hates you," Tea stated. Everyone, including Joey cracked up at that. The yami's laughter suddenly stopped. His eyes widened and wandered to the Millenium Puzzle.

Yugi noticed. "Pharaoh? What's wrong?" Yugi asked, concerned.

"The puzzle," he said, staring at it intently.

Yugi glanced down to the yami's chest, the millenium puzzle glowed brightly, unnoticed in the sunlight unless you were looking directly at it. He looked back up into the yami's crimson eyes. "What does it mean?"

Yami's expression was blank. "It means there's someone here with a Millenium item."

Tristan and Joey both glanced up, their mouths wide and burgers clutched in their hands. "Heh?"

* * *

Ryou laid on his back, his stomach full from the peaches and honeycomb. He gave a small burp. " Excuse me..." he said stretching "Oh, I don't think I've ever been this full in my life..." he said, "that was sooo good..."

Bakura let out a chuckle. He pulled Ryou's head into his lap where he sat, cross-legged. He poked his Hikari's slightly rounded belly teasingly, "I can tell. You little glutton."

Ryou pouted, "You ate more than me."

Bakura shrugged "I think it was more of a tie. We're both pigs. My mother use to say the fastest way to a mans heart was his stomach. Ra be damned if it's not the truth..."

"Mm-hmm," Ryou said, making himself comfortable on his yami's thigh. Bakura ran his hand through Ryou's hair. Ryou loved the sensation, it made him feel safe and secure. Something he'd always had trouble with before when it came to Bakura. The incident at the water hole had changed everything.

He looked up at his Yami. "Bakura?"

"Yes, Ryou?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

Bakura chuckled, "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"Hmm...I can honestly say...No. I loved people in my past life, male and female; I've never really cared about the differences in gender. But, I was never **_in_** love with any of them."

"Never?" Ryou asked, suprised.

"I've never allowed anyone to get that close." The Yami said, continuing toying with Ryou's hair, "My love affairs were all the same. Brief, passionate, and more often than not, they ended unplesantly or one party or the other."

"Oh." Ryou said, "I see..."

Without warning, Bakura pulled Ryou into his lap and kissed him on the nose.

"Eep!" Ryou squeeked. He hadn't expected that. Bakura laughed at the noise. He stood and pulled Ryou to his feet.

"Come, Ryou. We have a long day ahead of us tomarrow. I'd like to sleep in my own room, if you don't mind. You can have my brothers's room if you want."

"Um, sure, I guess that'd be fine."

000000ooooo000000

Ryou fidgeted uncomfortably on the straw mattress, staring up at the ceiling. Cracks ran through the mud brick, dust occassionally falling in small clouds when a gust of wind blew through the village.

"I should have slept with Bakura..." he muttered. He rolled over, trying to get comfortable. His head spun with questions. Questions about Bakura's past. Questions about Bakura's vision and questions about Bakura himself. There was still a lot he didn't know about him...

Ryou eased his mind by telling himself he had plenty of time to learn.

* * *

"Yami?" Yugi asked as they headed towards the hotel they were all staying after hanging out at a local dueling club where Joey and Tristan had tried to show off to some local girls, much to Tea's irritation. "Do you really think that there is someone here with an item? How would you know where they are if there is?"

Yami stopped in his tracks, looking back to face Yugi. "I'm certain of it aibou. I've come to trust my instincts, and in the millineum puzzle. I don't know WHERE they are. But I'm sure we'll find out soon enough..."

"We always do," Yugi agreed with a nod.

"Hey, what're you two talking about over there?" Tea asked.

Yugi shook his head, "Oh...nothing Tea."

* * *

Ryou woke to Bakura shaking him roughly by the shoulder. He groaned "Ba-Bakura, what's-?"

Bakura's expression was grim. "We need to get out. Now."

Ryou was instantly awake. "Why? What's going on?"

"Sand storm!" Bakura said as he grabbed Ryou's bag from the other side of the small room. " It's big, and moving fast. The village may not be able to withstand it." Bakura grabbed Ryou's wrist and wrenched him through the small doorway. "The only place we can hide is the cavern. Hurry, Ryou!"

Ryou moved as quickly as he could, but Bakura still ended up half-dragging him down the still-lit tunnels. The door to his father's spell room opened without Bakura needing to draw blood this time. He pulled Ryou inside, and opened the spell book.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for a spell to put up a barrier around the village..." he said, flipping through the pages, "let's see...HERE!" He inhaled deeply and began reading the chant

**"Rmāl az-Zmn, Wtdfq al-Á al-Wrāʼ, Wdmj Lnā Mʻ al-Māḑy!"**

A whitish glow began to surround the spellbook. Suddenly, the ground began shaking violently. Ryou grabbed onto Bakura,

"What's going on?"

Bakura grabbed the spell book," it must be a cave in! Hold on, Ryou!"

000000ooooo000000

The room continued to shake, stilling as the blinding light faded.

Bakura opened his eyes, "Ryou, you okay?"

Ryou opened his eyes,"I think so...but I can't see anything...The torches must've gone out..."

"I'll fix that."

Bakura muttered the light spell. The torches flickering to life. Ryou breathed out in a woosh that the chamber was intact."Well, looks like we're fine, Bak-"

he gaped up at the man he was clinging too. His skin was deep caramel. He wore wearing a red and white robe with a purplish shendyt. His hair was short, and one of his lavender eyes bore a scar. He was also far more buff than the previous person he'd just been clinging to, and easily a good half foot taller.

"Ba...Bakura?" he asked confused.

The man frowned, "What's wrong, is something on my face?"

Ryou slumped into the man's lap with relief at the familiar voice. He looked back up at him, a thought springing to mind.

"Bakura...You said you were putting a barrier around the village?"

"Yes?"

"What part of that spell requires a change in physical appearance?"

"A what?"

Bakura glanced down at the arm holding Ryou, his mouth fell open upon sight of the bronzed skin."Ohhhh. Um... Ryou, what do I look like?"

"You're tanned, muscular...short white hair and lavender eyes."

Bakura hmm'd thoughtfully.

"Oh! A scar! There's a scar under your right eye!" Ryou added, "A vertical slash with two horzontal slashes crossing through the part under your eye."

Bakura frowned. "Hold on a moment..."

Grabbing the heavy spell book, Bakura flipped through the pages to find the spell he had used. "Oh, damn it to Anubis!" he cursed.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked.

Bakura sighed, shuting the book "I made a slight error..."

"What do you mean?"

"The spell I used wasn't a barrier spell. It was a TIME spell," Bakura said with an annoyed grunt as he shut the book.

Ryou blanched. " Bakura, where are we, exactly?"

Bakura stood, brushing himself off, flashing his favorite smirk. " I think I have an idea..." he said, "But let's go find out, shall we?"

000000ooooo000000

They made their way out of the tunnels. It was still night time, and the village was still abandoned, but a drastic change had taken place. Many of the houses, while empty and dirty, were still intact and livable. All they needed were a few repairs and some intense cleaning.

Ryou looked around in shock, "Wow..."

Bakura nodded to himself, "I was correct."

"About what? Where-no-WHEN are we?"

"In Ancient Egypt, Ryou." he said turing to him, "Somehow I've been restored to my original body."

"Original body?" Ryou repeated, looking up at the new, or rather, old Bakura. He was so tall and strong looking. This wasn't some teenager. This was the body of a MAN.

For some reason this idea made Ryou blush.

Bakura looked around, "If I remember correctly, the horde of treasure I've stolen over the years should be around here somewhere...Oh, and we'll have to find you some other clothes. You don't exactly...blend in..."

Ryou looked down at his Jumper and jeans. "I suppose you're right... Wait. Why would I need to blend in?"

"I won't be able to send us home without doing some research with the spellbook. In the meantime..."Bakura gave a smirk, "How would you like to see the Royal City?"

* * *

Yami sat in a low chair in the hotel room he shared with Yugi, unable to sleep. He could hear Tristan and Joey snoring through the thin walls of the room next door. Sighing, Yami let his head flop into his hands as he massaged his temples.

"The fates are once again disturbed my Pharoah."

Yami's head shot up to face the door, seeing a familiar face. The newcomer was dressed in a simple, sandy robe and a crisp, white turban adorning his head. The golden key around his neck glowed faintly in reaction to the presence of the Millenium Puzzle.

"Shadi." Yami's voice was quiet, barely a whisper.

"Yes, my Pharoah." he said respectfully, "I come because your help is once again needed to restore balance to the past."

"The past?"

Shadi nodded, the golden rings adorning his ears swinging wildly. "The Thief of the Millenium Ring ha-"

"Wait," Yami said, holding up a hand "Do you mean_**Bakura**_?"

Yugi sprang up from the sheets at the noise,"Wh-what's going on?"

Yami turned to the distressed teen. "It's alright, Yugi. It's a friend."

Yugi relaxed as his gaze landed on the visitor. "Shadi? Boy, I'm glad it's just you..."

"Sorry to have startled you, my little friend."

"It's alright."

Yami turned back to the robed one. " Shadi, why do you need my help?"

Shadi turned from the diminuative teenager back to the Pharoah. "Bakura must be stopped before he alters history."

"Where is he?" Yami asked, his brow set.

Shadi bowed his head, "He has sent himself and the one known as Ryou into the time of your reign. I don't know how he did this, but knowing Bakura, he is sure to once again try to seek revenge for what happened to his people five millenia ago. This must be avoided at all costs. You and your friends must go back in time and stop him once more. I shall restore you to your original body."

"What about the rest of us?" Yugi asked, standing. Shadi held up his hand, "I was getting to that...You and your friends shall disguise yourselves as his servants, so that you may blend in and help the Pharaoh in his mission."

* * *

Bakura dug through the mountain of treasure, searching for something suitable for Ryou, who was currently examining his ill-gained wealth with wide eyes.

"This is amazing Bakura! I've never seen so much gold in my life! You did this all by yourself?"

Bakura grinned, He loved taking pride in the fact that his hoard rivaled that of the Pharaoh's himself. "That's why I'm the _**thief king**_, my little Ryou... Ah! This will do nicely."

He held up a white and gold tunic that, when worn, would go to Ryou's thighs. As well as a cloak, similar to his own, only it was blue. Ryou's favorite color. He slid down the heap of gold and held them out to Ryou, "Here, put these on."

Ryou looked at the offering, "Um..."

"Don't be so shy, I know your accoustomed to pants, but they're not too common in this country at this time. It's either a tunic or a loincloth-skirt. And I doubt you'll want to wear THAT.

Ryou sighed. "Okay, I'll change..." he said heading behind another pile of gold.

000000ooooo000000

Bakura stifled his sniggers as Ryou emerged from behind the gold a few moments later. He was clearly uncomfortable in is new apparel, and kept tugging the hem of the tunic down, as if hoping that by tugging the material, he could lengthen and cover his legs.

"Ryou, the tunic is not going to get any longer, no matter how many times you tug at it." He stated matter-of-factly.

Ryou blushed. "I just didn't think it would _quite_ so short..."

"Well the robe is longer," Bakura snorted, unable to restrain his laughter at Ryou's pitiful attempt at an icy glare. "Alright, now come on." Bakura said straightening,"I believe I promised you a tour of the royal city."

Ryou beamed, despite himself. He going to see the infamous royal city with his own eyes, something he'd only ever dreamed about...

This was going to be great!

* * *

"How are we going to get back to the Pharaoh's time Shadi?"

Yugi had retrieved Tristan, Joey and Tea from their rooms to fill them in on the situation.

"Yeah! How're we gonna get back to the past?" Joey's Brooklyn drawl was heard from over by the mini-bar, where he'd taken a seat.

"Leave that to me, my friends..."Shadi said.

He held his hands to either side of the millineum key. It began to glow bright gold. Tea gasped as they were surround by a blinding white light, covering her eyes to shield them from the glow. Joey and Tristan yelled as the floor seemed to drop out from under them. Only Yugi and Yami remained calm. They seemed to be falling through a tunnel. Images flashed on either side in quick succession. Joey blinked

"Whoa...that's trippy..."

000000ooooo000000

As the light faded, they found themselves in an empty room surrounded by rich furnishings. Tea looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a light blue tunic that went to her knees, and gold bracelettes adorning her feet and wrists. Joey was wearing a similar tunic that extended to his thighs only. The hem, sleeves and neck were decorated by black and gold stripes. Tristan wore a long black and brown skirt with no top, and a gold serpant arm band on his right bicept. Yugi wore a plain white robe and cloak. Atem, of course wore the fine, elegant garb of the pharaoh he was. It was the same outfit he'd worn during their last time travel adventure.

"We're here..." he said, "What do we do NOW Shadi?"

Shadi's voice echoed as his see-through form faded away into nothing. "Remember, my pharaoh, you must stop Bakura, or the future you know will be lost forever_."_

And with that, he was gone.

000000ooooo000000

Joey tugged at the collar of the tunic he wore and Tristan was glaring disdainfully at his skirt.

"Ah man, look at me, I'm wearing a skirt..."

"At least something's coverin' your legs up," Joey muttered, "Look at me, I'm naked over here! Thank goodness I'm wearin' a loin cloth..."

Tea turned to Yugi and Atem, the latter having appeared in his throne by Shadi's spell.

"How are we going to find Bakura?" she asked, her voice laced with concern.

Atem placed a hand to his chin in thought. "Well... if Shadi sent us here in person and not just in spirit, I could, as the Pharoah, send people to search for him. Unfurtunatly, I wouldn't know where to look..."

"Did anyone else notice that Shadi said Bakura had Ryouwith him?" Yugi piped up from beside the throne.

Tristan and Joey's attention was captured with this.

"What?" Tristan said, gritting his teeth. Joey stomped over grabbing Yugi's shoulders.

"You mean that psycho dragged Ryou back in time to help him with his evil... err, stuff?" he asked.

"Shadi said they both ended up here." Yugi replied. Tristan joined them at the throne. " Bakura is evil. I wouldn't put it past him to use Ryou as a pawn..."

"Still," Tea interrupted, changing the topic before it prompted any arguments, "that doesn't help us figure out what we're going to do about finding them."

Yugi shrugged, "I guess we're just going to have to wait..."

Joey sighed. "Great...my favorite activity..."

000000ooooo000000

A tall man wearing a blue robe and matching hat entered the room. It was Seth, the ancestor of Seto Kaiba, and Atem's cousin.

"My pharaoh, there you are. We've been looking for-" he spotted the people standing around Atem's throne and made a confused face."Who are they?"

Atem stood, "Seth, these are some friends of mine." He tried to think of names that would be inconspicuous in this time period."This is...um...Yugi, Jou, Teana, and Tris."

Seth gave them each a short nod, pausing to study Joey for a moment before turning back to his cousin, "You have important business to attend to, pharaoh. Please, come with me."

Atem stood. Joey glanced at the others, "Why'd Ancient Kaiba look at me like that?"

The others just shrugged.

* * *

Ryou looked up at the large entrance to the royal city. It was almost lunch time. They'd been traveling since roughly Five A.M morning. "WOW..." he said, looking aroound excitedly, "It's so big here! Look at all the people!"

Bakura gave him an amused smile, "Impressed, Ryou?"

The hikari just continued gaping at everything wide eyed. Bakura and Ryou dismounted one of the wild horses Bakura had broken in, seemelyrecently, and left him near the gates, "Stay."

The horse neighed and wandered over towards the shade of the city walls. Bakura wrapped an arm around Ryou's middle and led him inside. "Welcome to the marketplace."

000000ooooo000000

Ryou looked at all the people walking or running from place to place. Children weaved through the crowds, playing their of the venders stood here and there with their carts or stalls, announcing their wares.

"Fish! Get your fresh fish!"

"Cloth and clothing! Finest quality in the kingdom!"

"Jewelry! Fine gold and silver!"

" Fruits fresh from the garden!

As Bakura stopped at one of the stalls to buy some breakfast (and likely steal while he was at it), Ryou looked around at the market with a delighted face. He wandered away from where Bakura had left him to look around at the hustle and bustle.

A primitive ball bounced against his leg. Ryou knelt over and picked it up. some children a few feet away waved.

"Hey, can you throw us our ball, mister?" a small boy asked.

"Sure," he said dropping it and giving it a kick, sending it flying over their heads. The children laughed and chased after the ball. Ryou chuckled and straintened. He looked around, and frowned when he realized he'd completley lost sight of Bakura. And with Bakura's reputation, he couldn't very well ask someone to point him out. Oh dear..." he said, a lost look on his face.

He felt a thin, hard hand tug on his robe. He turned, seeing a somewhat rat-like man with clean robes, but oily hair.

"Um...hello?" Ryou asked.

"Lost are you, young man?" He asked in a voice just as oily as his hair.

"Actualy, I-" Ryou started, but was interrupted by the man gripping his wrist in a suprisingly tight grip. "A young, pretty thing like you could get in trouble...Why don't you come with me?"

"I-I...U-um..." Ryou stuttered.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Ryou. Here, I brought you an apple."

Ryou relaxed, beaming as he felt Bakura's warm hand clasp his shoulder. Bakuraglanced over at the rat like man, " Thanks for keeping my freind company, but we'll be going now. We have business to attend to."

Bakura none too gently freed Ryou's hand from that of the now frowning man's and steered him away, keeping a tight grasp on his shoulder." WHy'd you go and wander off? You'd havewatch out for people like him, Ryou" he scolded in an annoyed tone.

"Why?" the boy asked.

Bakura heaved a sigh "Because I've seen his type before. **He**_**'s**_ a member of the slave market."

"The what?" Ryou asked, taken aback.

"He sells young men and women, strangers, or foreigners, like you to people wealthy enough to buy them. From the way he was looking at you, he'd have probably sold you as a bed slave."

"_**What?"**_

Bakura was tempted to snicker at Ryou's appalled reaction were it not for the anger, that had welled up inside him when he saw another person touching _his_Ryou. **That** was only now starting to slowly dissipate.

"Relax Ryou. As long as you're with me, no one will even _dare_ think of touching you."

Ryou felt reassured, but continued glancing at the faces of the people passing, trying to gauge whether or not they were likely to attack him. However, his eyes rather suddenly found themselves staring at the largest stone gates he'd ever seen, the stone carved with intricate patterns and the likenesses of reigning Pharoahs. His mouth gaped open. Bakura, meanwhile, found himself glaring at the carved face of Aknamkanon, the last Pharoah to have ruled Egypt. Now his pitiful child ruled the sands...

He glanced over to Ryou and chuckled at the teen's captivation. "Honestly, Ryou. We travel back to the historic era of ancient Pharaohs and Thief Kings..." he smirked to himself, "and you find fascination in what is essentially a big door."

Ryou turned to him. "Where does it go, Bakura?"

Bakura's set his jaw, looking bored as he replied. "The palace. Domain of great Kings and wise leaders." His voice dripped with sarcasm. Ryou noticed the edge to his voice and decided to steer the topic of conversation away from that.

"So. What amazing sights are you going to show me of the Royal city?" he asked, smiling.

Bakura turned to face him. "There is _one_place I'm keen to show you. When I lived my life as the King of Thieves, I frequentlyfound my way past the guards and snuck myself into this city. There was always one place I loved to go."

Bakura grabbed his wrist and began leading him away from the stalls and vendors, following the wall that separated the city from the palace itself. "It used to be the Pharaoh's favourite place as well. But, well... let's say he stopped coming once he discovered it's true meaning."

* * *

Atem sat at the council the latest business on the state of affairs in the country. Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan stood in the background,waiting and listening. Atem had insisted on bringing them. Seth had been hesitant, but had agreed in the end. Since this wasn't his memory world, all of his councilrs were still alive. The timeline of the true past had been unaltered by their last excursion.

"...And lastly, Pharaoh," Isis said, "My millennium necklace has shown me one of the nearby villages may rebel against the city. They feel our taxes are too high and their crops are not all they should be this year. What should we do? We can't afford a riot."

Atem panicked. It had been a while since he actually lived as Pharaoh. And his experiences in the memory world didn't count in this situation, since it wasn't relevant. Atem sighed. The council's eyes were firmly fixed on Atem, eagerly awaiting his response. After a moment, he spoke.

"We shall decrease the taxes for this year for all the villages."

The council stared at him blankly. Atem cleared his throat, "That should solve the problem of potential rebellion yes? If we charge them less in taxes then they'll be able to get by even if they do get paid less for an unsuccessful crop."

Kalim spoke next, voicing the thoughts of the other council members. "Are you sure, Pharaoh? The taxes have never** once **been decreased since before the time of your grandfather's reign."

Atem turned his attention to Kalim, a small smile on his face "Then perhaps it is time there were some changes...We do live in an ever-changing world do we not? It's time to make progress," he said, flashing a smileto the bearer of the millineum scale.

Mahaad nodded, " Well spoken, my Pharoh! I agree with the king. In these times, we must allow change if we are to continue our peaceful existance." He turned to the others, "Are we all in agreement? Our pharh has never steered us wrong before."

The coucil members exchanged looks. After a minute they all nodded. Seth stood, holding up his millenium rod "So let it be written! Scribes, take note of this for the royal records"

Two men on the other side of the room hurriedly inked some quils and obeyed. The others flashed him thumbs up.

Atem let out a breath

_'Well. That wasn't so hard...'_

* * *

Ryou's jaw dropped. It was the most beautifulul fountain he'd ever seen. Not that he'd seen that was constructed from polished, white-marble with gold inlaid into the stone otself, the reflections of the water glittering off the gold. At the very top sat a small, golden pyramid, carved underneath it were heiroglyphics. Ryou couldn't quite make them out . He climbed onto the edge of the fountain to get a better look.

"Power...in..." Ryou edged closer, "I can't make out the final word..."

"Power in _Millennium_." Bakura filled in.

"It's referring to the Millennium items?" Ryou asked

Bakura nodded."That's why it's my favourite place in the city. It's the one place that acknowledgess what they did. The place that reminds me of why I hate them." Bakura's eyes were burning a hole in the ground at his feet. Ryou climbed down to him, laying a hand on his arm. Bakura inhaled, letting out a long breath, his expression was dark. He suddenly seemed to remember his hikari. He shook his head to clear it and patted his head playfully, his expression quickly melting from darkness to his playful smirk.

"Ryou, I'm bored. Let's go steal something."

Ryou looked at him wide eyed,"Bakura, it's the middle of the day. Isn't that dangerous?"

"Not for the Thief King. And I know JUST what I want to steal. Some nice jewelry for you."

"But there's jewelry back in Kul-"

"I want you to see me in action." he said, " Besides. It's more fun to steal."

Ryou opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced when Bakura suddenly gave his butt a light pinch, "Or would you rather me entertain myself by touching every inch of that cute body of yours? Those thighs are just _**too**_ tempting..."

Ryou blushed. He was secretly intrigued by the idea, but shook his head. " Oh, alright... Let's go steal something..."

"Good" Bakura grinned "Although... I can still play with you once we get back to Kul Elna..."

Ryou turned red.

"Bakura!"

Bakura guffawed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and leading him away from the fountain, his hatred forgotten.

For the moment.

* * *

**_End of Chapter Four_**


	5. Chapter 5

HI It's me.

Me and my friend KimberJim are co-writting a Ryou/Bakura Yugioh story Via DeviantART, and we'd like to share it wth you!

I disclaim yugioh, blah blah blah

Enjoy the Tendershipping Goodness!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**warning!**

**lemon!**

* * *

Ryou followed the thief king across the roof of a low building.

"Bakura, are you sure this is safe?"

"Of course I'm sure. I do this all this time."

"You mean _did_"

"I know what I meant" Bakura said, waving his hand dismissivly at the hikari. He signaled for Ryou to stop, peering over the edge.

"Ah, perfect! I'll be right back..."

Ryou watched, impressed, as Bakura stalked across the thin ledge with the ease of a cat. Bakura turned to wink at Ryou before grabbing the ledge and swing himself down to land behind a jewelry stall. Making sure the vendor was preoccupied with a customer, Bakura glanced appraisingly into the stall and immediately found his prize.

A thick strip of gold, moulded to the neck, small golden chains intersecting with each other, all connected to a deep blue piece of carved lapis lazuli.

"Come to papa..."

000000ooooo000000

Ryou glanced over the edge of the roof to see Bakura disappear around the edge of a stall. He was gone a matter of moments before he jumped and grabbed onto the ledge before heaving himself up and over.

"Piece of cake..." he said, brushing himself off.

A shout of rang out from below as the shop keep found his most priceless piece missing. spotting the shadow, he glanced upwards, spotting Bakura. He pointed at the culprit, his face contorted in rage.

"THIEF!"

Bakura grinned as Ryou's eyes widened in panick.

"Oops. Looks like I spoke too soon."

He siezed Ryou's wrist and dragged him across the rooftop. As they reached the edge, Bakura glanced over, instantly cursing upon sight of palace guards flooding the streets below. He turned back to Ryou " Looks like we'll have to jump."

Ryou gaped. "WHAT?"

Bakura dragged him back a few steps, preparing a run-up. "Bakura wai-Aaahhhh!"

Ryou's shout dissolved into a scream as Bakura dragged them both into the air towards the next rooftop. They landed, knocking the breath from Ryou's body but they were already tearing across the roofs of other buildings. Bakura pulled the boy off his feet and flung him over his shoulder like a bag of loot, continuing his escape. The added weight was nothing to him as he lept over more roofs, coming to a dark alley. He lept down, landing smoothly on his feet. He spotted a hole in the wall and pulled Ryou off. "Go through that hole, quickly!"

The poor dazed hikari obeyed without question as he heard guards running footsteps catching up; Bakura followed behind him. As he squeezed out the other side, he whistled in a high, bird-like tone.

The guards on the other side of the wall were making an attempt to squeeze through the wall, their weapons making things difficult.

Ryou began to panic. "Bakura-"

"Shush!" the Theif hissed

"But the guards are-"

"I said **Shush**!" he said again.

Ryou bit his lip, bouncing on his heels, his heart pounding. The neigh of Bakura's horse cut the air as the beast charged towards them, having heard his masters whistle. Grinning, Bakura waited until the last second and grabbed hold of the reigns, swinging himself, and Ryou, onto his back.

"Hyah, fly, Night Strider!" he urged the horse just as the guards broke through. The horse whiinied and took off in a gallop.

"Come back, thief!"

"Hey you!"

Bakura laughed victoriously as they put more and more distance between themselves and the guards. "Didn't I tell you this was fun?" he asked.

"Ask me when my heart stops trying to jump out of my ribcage..." Ryou said, clutching onto Bakura in an iron grip.

000000ooooo000000

Bakura didn't stop the horse's mindless gallop until they were so far from the city it was no longer in sight. He dismounted and pulled a very shakey Ryou to his feet as he nearly fell from the saddle.

" I havn't had a thrill like that in years!" Bakura said, "Nothing like a good chase to get the adrenaline pumping, eh Ryou?"

Ryou gave him a 'you're crazy' look, but said nothing.

"Oh, by the way. Here's the jewelry I promised you" Bakura said as he pulled the necklace from his pocket and held it up for Ryou to see. He turned the teen around and secured it to his neck. He took a step back to admire his work, "Ahh. Just as I thought. It really does suit you."

Ryou, touched the necklace, vaguely wondering if all of Bakura's exploits were that...exciting.

And, if they were, how on earth he'd managed to obtain so much treasure without getting caught

Bakura stretched, "Let's head back, I'm hungry. Besides, there's more jewelry I can dress you up in at thevillage in my horde. And don't think I've forgotten about our little chat at the fountain..."He said with a wink, "I plan on enjoying myself as soon as I've eaten. After a nice day's work like that, I deserve a little treat."

Ryou's mind was still replaying their close escape, missing Bakura's lewd gazes. The clatter of the soldiers' weapons hitting the narrow wall rang in his ears and the shrinking silhouettes of the soldiers as he and Bakura rode away swam in his aftervision. His heart pounded in his ears so loudly that he barely felt Bakura grab at him to lift him back onto the horse. Bakura frowned and waved his hand in front of his face. "Ryou, do you hear me?"

Bakura grew impatient with Ryou's lack of response. An idea hit him and he grinned maliciously. Lowering his face to Ryou's he caught a glimpse of the teen's pupils dilating. Widening his grin, he moved his lips close to Ryou's, allowing his breath to ghost over the teen's pale lips, mingling with the shaky breaths from the teen's own mouth. A predatory gleam came to the yami's as he brushed his lips ever-so-lightly over Ryou's, feeling a shudder run through the smaller male's slim frame. Ryou's eyes suddenly widened and a gasp escaped his throat as he snapped out of his thoughts. Ryou lifted his head in an attempt to close the gap between Bakura's lips and his own.

Bakura winked as he pulled away from Ryou's lips, the teen following him a little. "Now that I have your attention...What was so damn interesting that you blanked out on me?"

Ryou bit his bottom lip, "I was thinking about...the robbery...It was terrifying. I thought for sure..." he trailed off

"Is that all?" Bakura asked, tussling the Hikari's hair, "I'm usualy more discreet. I just wanted to show off my escape skills."

"What if you'd been captured?" Ryou asked, placing his hands on his hips. "You'd have been taken STRAIT to the dungeon."

"Then I'd have to escape, wouldn't I?" Bakura said nuzzling the place between his neck and shoulder. nipping the spot playfully.

Ryou gave an 'Eeep!' covering his neck.

Bakura grinned at his reaction, "Hmm, you taste good...I'll have to have YOU for desert tonight."

Ryou watched as Bakura pulled himself back onto the horse, dropping an arm to help Ryou onto the mount. Ryou stared at the offered hand a moment before shaking his head and allowing Bakura to pull him up. Ryou wrapped his arms around the yami's waist to keep from falling and held tight as they continued the ride back to Kul Elna.

* * *

Everyone glanced up as the heavy throne-room doors burst open, heralding the return of Seth. Seth's face wore an irritated expression, which he quickly hid when arriving at the throne. The Priest dropped onto one knee, his head bent in a sign of loyal submission. "My Pharaoh. I have recieved news that the Thief King was spotted within the Royal City. I have only now recieved the report my Pharaoh. Apparently the Thief King created quite the disturbance. Half the city guard were involved."

Atem stood."Where is Bak-errm, the Thief King now?"

"He escaped the city my Pharaoh. No one knows where he has gone." Seth dropped his head again, this time in a gesture of shame to have failed his pharaoh

"PLease for give me, my pharaoh. As the commander of the city guards, their fault is my own."

Atem stepped down from the throne to stand beside Seth. "Stand Seth, I cannot talk to you properly while you are on the ground." He smiled warmly at his confidant as he pulled him to his feet.

"It is not your fault. Bakura is a tricky one."

Seth looked down at his cousin. He was so generous in his kindness..."We must find the Thief King, my king. It is vital to our kingdom's security."

Yugi, Tristan, Joey and Tea charged into the room, looking out of breath. "Pharaoh!" Tea began, pausing to take a few deep breaths,"Some of the city guards just saw Bakura escape the city!"

"I know, Seth just told me," Atem said.

"That's not all. We heard one of the guards say they were heading north" Tristan said, catching his breath.

"North? Are you sure?" Seth interrupted.

Tea nodded. Atem's expression was grim. "_So he **has**brought Ryou with him_..." He turned to the wide, empty windows, bracing himself on the stone ledge. Seth moved to stand beside him. "My Pharaoh, you need not concern yourself with this matter. My men and I are than capable of handeling this."

"Oh yeah, you're guys were REAL effective back there in the village" Joey said, rolling his eyes.

Seth rounded on him, pursing his lips at the impertantent, odd-looking young man.

His skin was so pale...and his hair was such an unusual color...

"Yellow hair..." he muttered to himself.

"What'd you say?" Joey asked, not catching what he'd said.

Seth's jaw relaxed, his mouth twiching upwards in a smirk " Hmm. You're rather bold for a common servant..."

"Who you callin' common you overgrown fat-head?" Joey asked, puffing himself up.

Seth leaned forward, "I wish to discuss something with you. Come with me." He turning to leave, heading or the door.

Joey turned to Atem, raising an eyebrow "What's he want?"

The Pharaoh shrugged, "I don't know, Joey."

"Guess I better follow him and find out then " Joey said, following Seth out of the room.

000000ooooo000000

Tristan, Yugi and Tea turned to watch Joey exited the throne room, but Atem's mind was occupied with other things. _'What is Bakura up to? His ending up back here troubles me...If I know anything, it's that anything he does here cannot be good.'_ He shook his head, walking over to the large window. _'But What can I do? The fates of a country are resting on me stopping whatever depraved scheme Bakura has concoted, and I have no idea what to do about it!"_ Atem clenched his fists, resting window's stone ledge.

Yugi, seeing his shoulders tense up, joined him at the window. His knuckles were white. Concerned, Yugi layed a hand on Atem's arm. He felt the limb shaking with supressed anger.

"Pharaoh? What's wrong?"

Atem turned to the wide, violet eyes staring up at him. He forced a small smile onto his face. "It's...It's nothing Aibou...I'm just concerned about all this Bakura business..."

Yugi saw the strain in his yami's smile but said nothing. "I wonder what Seth wanted to talk to Joey about?" Atem turned his head to the looming throne room doors. "I just hope Seth doesn't bully Joey as much as Kaiba does."

"Me too."

* * *

Bakura licked his lips. He'd found a bag of dried meat in a small cave he used for food storage. It had gone very nicely with the peaches and Honeycomb. "Ah! A satisfying meal indeed..." he said gulping down some stolen wine he'd also found in his food stocks. He held out the flask to Ryou, who had already finished his own cup. This wine was much sweeter than modern wine, yet it seemed to be just as potent. If not more so.

Ryou eagerly drank, laughing giddily, "I really shouldn't be drinking any more of this stuff... I've no head for it..."

"A little wine won't kill you," Bakura said with a grin, sliding closer to the hikari, "Get as drunk as you want. You never indulge yourself, you little prude."

Ryou laughed again, taking a long swig of the wine." Who's the prude NOW?" he asked.

"Well, I was wrong. Apparently you do have some sense of deviance. Speaking of which...I believe I promised myself some after dinner entertainment..." he said, wrapping an arm around Ryou's waist, grinning lewdly. Ryou giggled and snuggled closer to Bakura, enjoying his mild intoxication.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to get me drunk so you could have your way with me..." Ryou said, poking Bakura's nose.

Bakura smirked, "Maybe...is it working?"

Ryou gulped down some more wine, " You'll just have to find out, won't you?" he said slyly, nibbling Bakura's earlobe

Bakura chuckled, "I guess I will."

* * *

"Pharaoh?"

Atem turned in his throne to face the three friends staring up at him. Tristan stepped forward. "We've been talking about it and we're wondering whether it would be worth heading north to see where Bakura went ourselves."

Atem shook his head. "We can't risk it. Yes, Bakura may have headed that way, but Bakura evaded the Royal guards for years when he lived as the Thief King. Just because a few years have passed, doesn't mean that he'll be foolish enough to leave an obvious trail as to where he is hiding. He may have headed north just to throw us off his real trialand then headed in a completely different direction."

It was Tea's turn to complain. "But what if he hasn't? What if he actually did make a mistake this time?" Atem shook his head again. "If it were just us, I would trust your plans completely. But now I've been thrown back into the role of Pharaoh. There are more lives at stake here than just ours. I can't risk the lives of my soldiers in the sandstorms out there. They have families and freinds. I couldn't live withself if their blood was on my hands..."

Tea sighed. "I guess your right..."

"I'm sure we can think of something," Yugi said, patting her shoulder, "We always do."

000000ooooo000000

Joey finaly caught up to the long-legged priest as he stopped in a long, empty passageway. "Okay, I'm here, so what did you want?" he asked. Seth swung to face Joey as he leant nonchalantly against the wall. "May I ask you something, servant boy?"

Joey made a face, "My name is Jou," he said, remembering the alias Atem had given him earlier.

" Yes, Jou," Seth reminded himself, "There's something about you that intrigues me..."

"What do you mean by that Kai-er...Seth?" Joey asked.

He took a step towards Joey, circling him, looking him up and down. "You're one of Atem's personal servants, yes?"

"Yeah, something like that. What of it?"

"He seems to trust you and those others. My millineum Rod senses a close bond between you and the pharaoh... How long have you two known each other?"

"A few years. We're pretty tight."

"Tight?" Seth repeated, confused by the term

"Errr...I mean close. We're pals. Buddies. Ya know, friends."

"I see..." he said,dismissing the whole thing. "Understand, I consider myself to be my Kings most loyal follower...I would **appreciate** it if you would not question my motives, especially in front of my pharaoh, when he has much bigger things to worry about."

"Well if you are one of his closest followers, then aren't you supposed to be honest with him and trust his judgements?"

"As one of his **advisers**,"Seth said with a hint of annoyance, " I am here to help him make the best decision for his kingdom."

"Oh, so you're making the decisions _for_him?" Joey asked raising an eyebrow, his tone accusing. Seth lost his temper. "Listen here, you dog! You cleary know nothing of how the world, or politics work! You are a servant, so you have no right to-"

"Exactly who **is**the Pharaoh here? Atem, or _you_?" Joey persisted.

"That's enough out of you!" Seth spat in anger, striking at him with the Millenium Rod. One of the golden wings caught Joey just above his right eye, slicing the skin. Blood streamed down the blond's face as he glared at the taller male as he grabbed the front of his tunic. twisting it and pulling him inches from his face. "Listen closely, _Jou_, I don't know much about you, and I do not trust what I don't know. No matter how close you and the Pharaoh are, no filthy _mongrel_ will talk down to me. You are barely fit to be around our Pharaoh, and should you continue to act above your station, then believe me I _will_ get rid of you."

The two males faces were so close that they could very well melt the other's face with the heat of their breath. Joey did the first and only thing his instincts told him to do. First, he spat in the preists face, then punched Seth right in the eye, sending the taller male flying to the ground. He jumped on him and punched him again, this time in the nose.

" Now you listen ta ME Listen up ya hoity-toity dress-wearing Kaiba clone! My name is Jou, not DOG or Mongrel! I've put up with a lot of crap over the years from a lot of people! Mostly my lousy drunk of a dad and some no good thugs, and I'm NOT gonna put up with someone like YOU treatin' me like some kinda insect under your shoe! You are NOT my master, and I am NOT a dog! And it you ever hit me with that stupid stick again, I'll mess you up so bad you're grandchildren'll have bruises!"

Seth grit his teeth, his eyes narrowing at the panting boy crouching over him. His pale skin was flushed as his cheeks reddened with anger, the wound on his head dripping blood onto the floor and forming a thin stream down his face. His eyes shone with anger and...

his eyes widened as a red light seemed to come from his eyes. He recognized these signs. This boy had a Shadow Creature in his spirit...and a rather strong one at that. It wasn't menacing or dangerous... nevertheless

he'd have to keep an eye on this one.

000000ooooo000000

Joey stood and brushed himself off, glaring at his tunic as he pulled it down," Grr! I hate this stupid thing...I feel naked! I gotta find some pants or something..." he muttered as he stomped out of the room.

* * *

"Ba-Kura...!" Ryou gasped as the theif king played his body like a harp. Bakura grinned as his hikari writhed under his clever fingers and tongue. "Mmm, you like it Ryou?" he asked seductivly as his hands moved to Ryou's most sensitive area.

Ryou's gutteral cry was pure pleasure. Bakura grinned. Ryou had seen nothing yet...

The yami's mouth worked the boy's neck, leaving a necklace-like string of small purple bruises. His hands stroked Ryou through his boxers, the boy's pants becoming heavier with each stroke. The teen's eyes were closed and his mouth slightly agape. His usually porcelain skin was flushed a vivid crimson, small droplets of sweat forming on his brow as Bakura worked him.

"B-Bakura..."

Bakura placed a kiss on his lips to silence him, his kisses moving lower on lower, to his stomach, swirling his tongue inside his belly button.

Ryou gasped as the thief yanked his boxers below his waist and gazed at his masculinity. He reflexively reached to cover himself but Bakura pushed his hands away. " Don't hide yourself, Ryou. You're so yummy looking...You don't mind if I have a taste, do you?" he asked before his head disappeared out of Ryou's sight.

Ryou clenched his eyes shut as a hot warmth enveloped him, "Ahh, Bakura!"

* * *

The group snapped their heads to the doors as Joey stormed into the room, blood streaming down the right side of his face and cradling bruised knuckles.

"Joe- I mean Jou!" Tea asked as she rushed over, taking his bruised hand in her own and examining it. "Your hand..."

"Forget his hand, what about his head?" Tristan asked. Joey pulled away, shrugging them off

"Nothing, forget it..."

Joey walked over to the window, crossing his arms and glaring out at the sandy horizon. The group exchanged glances, puzzled but concerned looks painting each of their faces.

What on earth had happened?

* * *

Bakura groaned, feeling himself harden under his Shendyt. He moved his lips back up to Ryou's, thrusting his tongue into his mouth,

"Ra, Ryou I love it when you say my name like that..." he said, resuming his attentions to his hikari with his hands. Ryou whimpered under his, "Uhnnn! Bakura...I-Ooohhhhhhh!" The teen gave a shudder as white spots danced behind his eyelids as his toes curled in pleasure. He fell back against the ground where his robe lay discarded (as Bakura had removed it earlier), panting as Bakura hovered over him, smirking that trademark smirk of his.

"Hmm, you seem to have ruined your boxers..." he said motioning the mess now covering them, I'll have to get you a loin cloth to replace it until you wash them." He pulled them off, tossing them aside casualy as he reclined next to Ryou.

"Bakura?"

"Yes, Ryou?" he asked, staring up at the stars.

Ryou suddenly rolled over and got on his knees, snapping his chocolaty brown eyes up to Bakura's lavender ones as he looked down at him

"I want you.

Bakura cocked an eyebrow. "How so?"

"You know how."

"You're drunk."

"I'm serious."

"Are you?"

Ryou nodded, his gaze never wavering. Bakura was silent, He seemed deep in thought. Staring up into Ryou's eyes. Making up his mind, Bakura rolled them over, pinning the boy underneath him. "Very well then..." He spoke in a low purr. "I'm morethan willing, but are you sure about this Ryou? Or is it just the wine talking?"

Ryou nodded his head, "Yes, Bakura. I'm ready for this."

"You're certain?"

"Yes."

"Really certain?"

"Yes."

Bakura swooped down on his counterpart, siezing his lips with his own in a possesive, powerful kiss.

* * *

"Seth."

The priest had returned to the throne room moments after Joey, looking equally displeased. He kneeled briefly before his Pharaoh. "When the Thief King was in the city, what happened?"

Seth glanced up, surprised. He was sure they would've inquired to their physical states, as it was rather obvious they'd faught.

He cleared his throat "There was a small incident with a jewelry merchant but other than that the city was silent."

"And the merchant's theft? What happened there?" Atem pressed.

" An invaluablr necklace was stolen. The thief escaped."

"Hmm. So we know there was a theft at a jewelry merchant's stall... The thief escaped, then the city guards noticed the Thief King and pursued him. Is that correct?"

Seth blanched. "Yes...My Pharaoh, are you suggesting that the _Thief King_ is the jewelry thief?"

Atem nodded.

"But Pharaoh, that doesn't fit his usual crimes. The Thief King has never been known to steal from small-time vendors, or if he does, he doesn't make a scene about it. The palace seems to be his favourite target. As well as tombs and wealthy lower lords. Why would he aim for a jewelry vendor and make such an obvious mess of it? It just doesn't fit."

"Perhaps he was trying to get our attention."

Seth frowned, clearly having not thought of this possibility.

"Pharaoh."

Seth turned to find the serving girl behind him. What was her name again? Tiana? Teana?

"What is it?" Atem asked,

"How could Bakura be seeking our attention, he doesn't even know we're here!"

Seth frowned at her. "What do you mean?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I mean that we-"

Tristan jogged over and pulled her aside, laughing nervously "She was in the sun too long earlier today, don't pay attention to her rambling..." He said quickly as he pulled Tea away from Seth.

Seth turned back to Atem, now throughly confused, catching sight of the blond glaring at him from the window. When he caught Seth looking at him he turned away, his cheeks reddening as he crossed his arms. He arched an eyebrow at the blond's response before turning back to the Pharaoh. "My King, I have doubts that it was the Theif King who commited this crime, but I will take it into consideration and speak with the other guardians on the matter."

He gave a bow of respect and swept out of the room. Joey stuck his tongue out at him from behind, making a rude gesture. Yugi frowned, "Joey!"

Joey just crossed his arms, "That guy's got a lot of attitude."

"Is that where you got the bruises and the cut?" Atem asked, walking over.

"Maybe."

Yugi sighed,"We can't afford to make any enemies right now. Just TRY to get along with Seth. Even if he does look and, well, act a little bit like Kaiba."

Joey hmphed. " Little schmittle. I make no promises..."

* * *

Bakura kissed Ryou passionatly as he ran his hands up and down his hikari's body. Ryou returned the kiss eagerly, wrapping his arms around Bakura's broad, hard shoulders.

"Ryou..." Bakura said, nibbling his neck as he worked his way down to the hikari's chest. Ryou groaned loudly as Bakura suckled on his right nipple, nipping and licking like he'd done to his neck earlier.

"Bakura! Uhnmm..."

Bakura smirked, moving onto the left side of the Hikari's chest and giving his other nipple the same attention. Ryou moaned as Bakura's hands drifted down to caress his rear, squeezing the cheeks in his hot, calloused hands. He pulled Ryou into a sitting position. running a hand through Ryou's hair.

"Ryou, pleasure me."

It wasn't quite a demand. But the deep, husky tone in which he'd spoken it was deffinatly not a request.

Ryou's eyes widened as Bakura removed his skirt, revealing himself fully to Ryou's curious gaze.

Well...Bakura was certainly...well endowed.

Ryou reached out, wrapping his pale hand around the length. Bakura inhaled, letting out a slow sigh as Ryou began moving said hand up and down slowly, experimentaly. "Mmmm..."

Ryou found himself intrigued by the texture. He'd read countless books, and most described the feel of a mans cock as silk over steel. To Ryou if felt more like velvet over stone, warm, and firm. He wasn't entirely hard yet...

Ryou moved lower to the organ, his breath stirring the silvery hairs at the base. He licked his lips, wrapping his lips around the tip and sliding down, sheathing the thief king with his mouth.

Bakura hissed out, tightening his grip in Ryou's hair as he began petting him. "Ryou..."

Taking that as permission to continue, Ryou began bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue as he pleasured his lover. Bakura purred, closing his eyes "Oh yeah Ryou...keep it up..."

Ryou bobbed his head faster, eager to please Bakura, spurred on by his grunts and growls of pleasure.

To his suprise, Bakura suddenly pulled away. Ryou looked up, confused. Had he done something wrong?

"Bakura?"

Bakura smiled at him reassuringly, "You were doing excellent for a first try. I'm just getting something," he said rummaging through a chest filled with various items. He pulled out a small vial filled with a thick purplish fluid. "Ahh, here it is.."

"What's that?" Ryou asked as Bakura moved back over to him, taking his former position between his legs.

"Oil. Scented oil. Made for this particular purpose," he said smirking.

"Oh..." Ryou said blushing.

Bakura opened the vial with a small pop and poured a portion of it on his fingers, coating them. He laid on top of Ryou, returning to their battle of tongues as his knees nudged Ryou's legs apart. Lifting his waist with his unoiled hand, he circled the tight ring of muscle until it began to loosen."This may sting a little, " he warned as he slid a finger inside.

Ryou bit his bottom lip in discomfort as the finger began moving.

"Nnm..."

"It'll pass." the theif whispered in his ear as he added another finger. Ryou forced his tense body to relax as Bakura prepared him for what was to come. He winced as Bakura added a third and final finger, pumping them in and out of him, scissoring them to stretch the entrance. Bakura waited until Ryou's face relaxed and his little noises of pleasure returned before withdrawing his hand. Ryou gave a soft grunt of protest.

"Patience, Ryou," Bakura said as he kissed the tip of his nose. He drew back, squeezing more of the oil onto his hand. He gave a gutteral growl of pleasure as he coated his still, sensitive manhood with the oil, enjoying himself a bit too much under Ryou's flushed gaze as he slicked up. Once he was certain he was completely lubricated, He spread the boys legs wider and lifted them over his shoulders. As Bakura lined himself up, he glanced down at his beloved Hikari, his lavender eyes swimming with lust, but also affection as he ran a hand through the Whitenette's hair.

"Are you certain your ready for this?" He said, testing his resolve one final time, "What I'm about to take from you can never be given back..."

Ryou bit his lip but nodded. "Yes. I'm definately ready." He smiled warmly at the yami.

Bakura nodded and leaned forward, placing his lips against Ryou's as he began to slide in, inch by inch. Ryou flinched, giving a muffled yelp as Bakura slowly filled him, stretching him tight. He bit down on his bottom lip.

"O-ow!..." he whimpered. The yami stroked the teen's face gently, brushing his jaw with his knuckles. "I know, Ryou. It's okay."

"Hurts..." Ryou muttered as Bakura fully sheathed himself.

"It will get better, I promise."

Ryou's face scrunched in pain and tears forced their way from his clenched eyelids. He nodded. Bakura kissed the tears away as he slowly pulled out, thrusting back in gently, taking his time. Ryou's eyes shot open. The pain was still very much there, but now there was a spark of something under that pain. Pleasure? Bakura repeated the action, then again. And again. Ryou's mouth opened in a small, pleasured gasp as the new feeling began to drown out the pain. Bakura grinned, continuing the pace. At length, he sped up, increasing the speed and strength of his movements.

Ryou began to moan as he shifted position. Bakura's well-aimed thrusts were nudging a little bundle of nerves that were driving him crazy.

"Ba-Bakura!"

Bakura groaned as he thrusted harder and faster into Ryou's hot, tight body, " Ra, Ryou!" he growled, reach down and pumping Ryou in time with his thrusts. Ryou wrapped his arms tight around Bakura, trying desperatly to hold on to reality as blind, raw pleasure filled his body and mind. Nothing existed in this moment except Bakura and himself. He arched into Bakura's hips and grip as he felt himself getting closer to release.

"Uhgnnn!" he mewled, "Bakura... I'm gonna-"

Bakura claimed his lovers mouth, kissing him passionatly and cutting him off, "Not yet..." He said, carressing Ryou's chest softly, a deep contrast to the vigerous thrusting his hips were doing.

"Bakura..." He whined, "Please...!"

Bakura groaned. He'd wanted this to draw this out a bit longer. "Ryou..."

"Please...I-I n-need it!"

"Alright then..." He said. He began thrusting in hard, pounding the bundle of nerves at just the right angle.

once...twice...Thrice...

"BAKURA!" Ryou cried, diging his nails into the theif's back, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Bakura bit down on Ryou's shoulder as he too hit his release. Niether of them moved as they panted, coming down from their union. sweat coated their bodies. Ryou sagged and lay boneless against Bakura, his heart racing. He felt light, like he was floating on air. He was brought back to reality by a stinging sensation as Bakura pulled out of him.

He rolled over to the side, pulling Ryou close, nuzzling him as Ryou burried his face into his bare chest.

" That was great..." Bakura muttered, "You're going to be sore in the morning, though. I'll get one of the bathing tubs I stole from the palace and draw us a nice warm bath. How does that sound?"

"Bakura..." Ryou breathed quietly, his pale form trembling.

The theif felt hot tears hit his chest. Bakura tilted Ryou's chin up. "Ryou, why are you crying?"

Ryou just hid his face in Bakura's chest again, "Because...I...I've never been so..."

Bakura smiled, running a hand over his back "You don't have to say it Ryou. I can tell just by the look on your face."

Ryou bit back a giggle, remembering the first time Bakura had said that. It had only been a few days ago, but felt like ages ago. Bakura stroked Ryou's bare back gently, "That's my Ryou. You always did look better smiling."

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Sleep now, Ryou. Rest..."

Ryou snuggled into Bakura's warm, strong arms, letting his eyelids drift shut to the sound of Bakura's heartbeat as he was lulled to sleep.

* * *

**_End of Chapter Five_**


	6. Chapter 6

HI It's me.

Me and my friend KimberJim are co-writting a Ryou/Bakura Yugioh story Via DeviantART, and we'd like to share it wth you!

I disclaim yugioh, blah blah blah

Enjoy the Tendershipping Goodness!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Warning: slight Joey molestation!**

* * *

Joey woke to the sound of insistent banging on the door of the room he shared with Tristan. He sat up, rubbing his eyes groggily. "Huh?" Glancing over, he noticed that Tristan was still asleep. He groaned. Nothing could wake Tristan up. **He'd** have to answer the door then.

"Who is it?" He yelled.

"It's me, Teana." came Tea's voice from the other side of the door.

"Go away..."Joey asked, covering his head with a pillow, wincing as the pillow pressed against the bandages one of the other servants had dressed his gash with. "Stupid Kaiba clone..."

Tea growled " Jou! Tris! Wake up, damnit, this is important!"

Joey groaned again. He was not in the mood for Tea this earley. It was still dark out. Standing, he trudged to the door and pulled it open recieving a strike to the chest from Tea after doing so. Joey stared dully down at the brunette."What is it Tea?"

"Teana!" Tea hissed lowly, indicating to her left, where, at the end of the short corridor, two of the palace's real servants stood waiting.

Joey blinked. " Oh... So whaddaya want?"

"We have a problem. Wake Tris up." Tea barged into the room shutting the door behind her.

"What's the problem?" Joey asked as he threw a slipper at Tristan's head. The brunette male grunted and rolled over. Tea rolled her eyes and stormed over to Tristan, wrenching the blankets from him and slapping him lightly on the cheeks to wake him up. "The council seem to think there's something wrong with the Pharaoh. Apparently he isn't acting like himself."

"So?"

Tea continued slapping Tristan, who was now beginning to wake. "I heard Kalim and Isis talking. They think _we_ are the reason for his personality change. They're having us watched, that's what those two servants are doing outside."

Joey groaned. "Oh man. This is all that Seth guy's idea..."

Tristan grunted and woke to a harsh slap from Tea. "OW! What the hell Tea?"

"Teana!" she hissed, standing.

Joey turned to Tristan, who was rubbing his sore cheeks. "We have trouble, pal. Big trouble..."

A knock came from the door. Joey groaned, "Not again..." He went over to the door, opening it roughly, "What do you-" he paused, seeing a guard, "...Want?"

"The Pharaoh wishes for you and your companions to join him in the meeting hall."

"Uh...okay..."

000000ooooo000000

The three arrived in the throne room with their escorts to find the room filled with the council members. Joey caught Seth watching him as he crossed the room. He glared at the Priest before following Tristan and Tea to their appointed location; the floor beside Atem's throne, where Yugi was already waiting.

"Hi guys."

"Hey Yugi"

Atem cleared his throat, drawing everyones attention. "Alright, let's get this meaning underway..."

000000ooooo000000

Seth's eyes continued to drift over to Joey as the meeting dragged on, But quickly looked away when his opinion was needed. He was sure these new servants, especially Jou, had something to do with Atem's new attitude. He was normally far more respectful of the rules and traditions laid out by his ancestors. He had never questioned the advice of his council quite so much. But it's not exactly like they could complain, the tax decrease had settled down the disruptive villages. Still, it was unsettling.

The meeting continued for another hour. Joey was relieved for it to end, finally being able to stand and stretch his spine. " Thank goodness that's over. So what are going to do about Bakura? You guys didn't mention him at all during that meeting." Atem rose from the throne to stand by the window, the other four joining him. Tristan folded his arms over his chest. " Yeah, we came here to find Bakura and stop him destroying the world. Or whatever it is he's up to..."

Yugi nodded in agreement. "I know this is important for you Pharaoh, but we need to find Bakura. Shadi didn't tell us anything other than we need to stop him."

Atem opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the arrival of Mahaad and Seth. "My Pharaoh, I need to speak to you immediately and in private." The group glanced to the Pharaoh. He shrugged, "I'll catch up to you later..."

The group grudgingly vacated the room. Seth also left, swinging an arm out to prevent Joey from passing. Joey glared up at the icey blue eyes as Yugi, Tea and Tristan unwittingly left him alone. " Hey, what gives? I've got stuff to do ya know."

Seth returned his glare with a cool stare. "Where are you from?"

"What?"

Seth rolled his eyes. "Are you deaf as well as stupid?" he asked" It's a simple question. Where. Are. You. From?" He gave strong emphasis on each word, as if speaking to someone slower than the norm. Joey noted this with a scowl. "A long way away. It would take _years_ for you to get there." he said, inwardly chuckling at his own joke. "Now if that's everything, I have some friends to catch up to."

He forced the Priest's arm out of his way and took off down the corridor.

"I'm watching you." Seth called after him, causing the blond to spin and lock stares with him again.

"I don't know what your problem with me is, Seth, but you better cut it out or else."

"Or else what?" the priest asked taking a step towards the blonde. "What would you do?"

Joey frowned, then smirked "Gee, I dunno... Maybe I'll steal that ridiculous hat of yours and set it on fire."

"Your threats are as empty as your head, puppy," Seth said matter-of-factly, clearly unintimidated.

"At least I'm not wearing a dress," Joey shot back.

" This is not a dress, imbecile, it's a robe. And at least **I'm**wearing something that covers my thighs," Seth said cheekily, tapping Joey's inside thigh with the millineum rod for emphasis.

Joey's face turned bright red, "Hey! Don't touch me there, you pervert!" he said, jumping backwards from the touch. The priest advanced on the blond, unfazed as joey continued backing away. The priest's smirked when the blond trapped himself against the wall. Seth leaned forward, supporting his weight on the arms that rested either side of the blond. Joey glared up at the blue eyes that seemed to be measuring him.

"You-" he started, cut off by the tapping of he millineum rod against the wall. Seth's infuriating smirk was inches from his face, dominating his view. "Did you want to say something?"

Seth grinned and leaned in a little closer, locking his eyes with Joey's widened hazels. His gaze was so piercing he seemed to be staring right into his soul. Joey couldn't help it. He flinched.

The priest pulled away, still grinning, retracting his arms. Joey shoved the tall brunette away from him.

"Hey, moron, ever heard of personal space?" he asked bitterly before storming off, muttering under his breath.

* * *

Ryou opened his eyes as a passing lizard decided to rest on his face. He blinked at it sleepily and rolled over, letting it slip onto the ground. It made an indignant hissing noise and skittered off. Ryou sat up slowly, glancing at his watch, which he'd taken off earlier.

5:00 am.

of course it was still dark out. Ryou yawned, looking down at Bakura. He gave a smile at the thiefs relaxed, peaceful features. A noise in the distance grabbed his attention. He turned towards the source and reached over and shook Bakura's shoulder

"Bakura. Bakura, wake up."

Bakura groaned, his eyes opening a crack "What is it?"

"There's something in the desert."

Bakura sat up, frowning, he hated being woken up from a sound sleep. He sincerely hoped Ryou hadn't awoken him over something trivial like a pack of jakels...

He looked in the direction that Ryou was pointing. Three men on horses were approaching. Fast. Bakura was awake instantly."Damnit to Ra!"

He stood, reaching for his shendyt and quickly pulling it on. Ryou's eyes grew wide with panic, seeing his hurried actions "Bakura, what is it? The royal guards?"

Bakura said nothing. He grabbed his robe and covered Ryou with it, "Keep this wrapped around you. And sit up." Ryou did as he was bade, wincing at the sudden sharp pain from the movement.

"Ouch! You wern't kidding about being sore, were you?"

Bakura gave him a quick sympathetic smile which quickly faded as he turned to face the men as they neared. They approached slowly, taking confident, masterful stances. The men stopped a few feet away and dismounted, approaching Bakura. They wore hooded cloaks, hiding their faces from the light of the now low-burning fire.

Ryou kept the robe around him tugged tight, hiding all but his head, and feet. These men were deffinatly NOT royal guards.

000000ooooo000000

"Are you the Bakura, the King of Thieves?" one of them asked, looking strait at the thief king.

"I am," Bakura affirmed "And you are?"

One of the bandits steped forward, pulling down his hood, "I am called Banuuk. We're bounty hunters"

"And we're here for your head," one of the other three said, drawing a curved, evil looking blade.

Ryou gulped. Bakura smirked, "Is that so?"

* * *

Joey gave a shudder as he finaly caught up to Yugi, Tea, and Tristan. "Jou, is something wrong?" Yugi asked, seeing his freinds flushed face.

"You're damn right somethin's wrong!" Joey said, straitening.

"What is it?" Tea asked, her voice dripping with concern.

Joey clenched his fists "That stone age Kaiba-" Joey stopped short, flashes of dark eyes and a vindictive smirk swam before his eyes. Remembering the proximity to the priest he was just in, Joey fell silent with a muttered, "Never mind..."

Tristan shared a look with Tea while Yugi just shook his head, oblivious.

000000ooooo000000

Back in the throne room, Atem cradled his head in his hands. Mahaad had been observing the growing number of bandits in the kingdom and he was troubled. "They would appear to be rallying for something...It's strange. The kingdom's bandits are usually found alone or in small bands but now they're in such large groups... The fact that they appear to be banding together could spell disaster for the smaller villages without soldiers."

Atem groaned, slouching back in his throne. _'Is this was Shadi sent us here for? Nothing has happened yet... But could Bakura be behind this?'_

The young pharaoh suddenly cried out as a burning pain overcame him, icy needles forcing their way into his brain.

Mahaad's eyes widened in shock, "Pharaoh?"

"Mahaad..."

Through the pained haze he saw the floor rush up to meet him. Everything went black.

000000ooooo000000

_Smoke obscured his view of the narrow alley. Bricks crumbed beneath the heat of the roaring flames. A flash of light. The alley became a small courtyard, a simple stone fountain lay in the centre, its water red with blood. He recoiled, sickened by the sight. Smoke burned at his eyes, involuntary tears trailing their way down the young pharaoh's face. The smoke thinned to show bodies lying beside the fountain. Men and women, covered in wounds. Another flash. He found himself back in the narrow alley. A small boy ran past, the ash turning his snowy, white hair to a dull, dirty grey. Atem found himself following the boy, racing through the thick, choking smoke._

_"Papa? Mama? Where are you?" the boy called, his voice raspy and dimmed from the smoke as he coughed. " Saisho? Jinan? Can you hear me? Big brothers?"_

_Atem almost tripped trying to avoid the small boy as he stopped, a look of horror his face._

_Atem followed his gaze, jaw dropping in silent shock. Bodies lay strewn in the street as others were shepherded into groups, guarded by palace soldiers. He reached for the boys hand, but it simply passed through. He tried again, and again he had no results. The soldiers heared their prisoners down a brightly lit staircase marking the entrance to an underground structure. The boy followed, keeping out of sight._

_Atem called out to stop him, though of course, his cries were unheard. So he followed the boy down._

_The white haired boy peered around the corner as he found the source of the light. A massive fire was lit under an enormous cauldron. Dozens of people stood around the couldren. Five were pulled from the group and dragged to a platform above. Atem looked on in helpless horror a__s a man was pushed into the giant cauldren with a sickening scream and splash followed by a brief gurgling. The others soon joined him as they too were pushed in one by one. The boy watched silently, his eyes wide with terror as a tall man wearing a simple tunic and some black pants was pushed forward from the mass of people. He too had white hair, though his was tied back in a long braid. _

_The boy gasped "Papa..." he whispered, barely audible._

_The man resisted as one of the guards shoved him towards the edge of the platform, fighting back. The guards punched him in the stomach. He bent over double, rasping. In the crowd, A woman yelled, reaching for him._

_"Akuramen!"_

_She broke free and rushed forward, flinging herself upon the man. He glanced up at her,"Batsuma..."_

_Another guard grabbed the woman and all but flung her back into the crowd, "Wait your turn, woman!"_

_She cried out in agony, sobbing as her husband was pushed_ _into the mixture with a thick, wet splash. She wasn't alone. Children clung to their mothers, eyes shining with fear. Men and women alike wailed at their soon-to-be fate. Another woman screamed as her toddler was ripped from her arms and carried towards the cauldren._

_Atem couldn't take it anymore. He felt sick._

_He ran, leaving the small boy behind, unable to help him. Stumbling through the barren streets, dodging crumbling rocks and straining to see through the dense smoke, the young pharaoh burst through the edge of the village, flying free from the choking smoke and collapsing to his knees. Glancing up, a spindly signpost stood above him, its only sign hanging at a jaunty angle on it's leather straps._

_Atem strained to read the faded hieroglyphs in the dim lighting._

_"Kul...Elna..."_

_His eyes widening, he pushed himself to his feet._

_"I know what this is! It's...It's..."_

_A dizziness overcame him, his legs giving way. Unconcious as his face crashed into the sand._

000000ooooo000000

"Pharaoh!"

"I think he's coming to around..."

Atem opened his eyes to find Mahaad and Mana above him, their faces set in expressions of concern.

"My king, thank goodness..." Mahaad said, relieved, "For a moment there-"

The pharaoh forced himself into a sitting position, looking pale and out of breath. Mana reached out and touched his arm. " Pharaoh, is something wrong?"

Atem stood shakily, "It's nothing...I need rest... Mahaad, help me back to my room please..."

"Yes, Pharaoh," he said, wrapping an arm around his waist and leading him from the room, "Mana, go prepare a potion for his majesty."

"Yes master Mahaad," Mana nodded as she scurried away.

* * *

Bakura dusted his hands off as the last of the Shadows of the Shadow Realm retreated into nothingness. He turned to Ryou, "I told you I couldn't be captured so easily."

Ryou nodded dumbly.

Bakura strode over to the hikari and crouched beside him, "That tends to happen from time to time. You shouldn't worry about it." he stood "Well, I suppose it's too late to go back to sleep...the sun will rise in an hour or so..."He smiled "I believe I promised a warm bath so you could recover from last nights...activities," he said with a wink. "I might as well get a head start on that." He threw some wood on the fire and headed for the caves.

"Do you need any help?" Ryou asked, not wanting to seem lazy.

"No, you sit and relax. If you want, you can make breakfast after our bath," he added as he disapeared from sight.

Ryou sighed, pulling his legs up to his chest, making himself comfortable. Bakura was deadly if you were on his bad side, but...

Ryou smiled to himself. he had a sweet side to him too. He thought back to earlier that night. Bakura's lips...his gentle touch... those clever fingers... Ryou giggled, cuddling into Bakura's robe. He caught his scent and breathed in deeply, as if to memorize it.

Earthy and wild...just like Bakura himself. He expected no less.

Ryou had realized his own sexual orientation midway through freshman year at the Domino High School. He'd known he'd end up with a guy sooner or later, but he'd never thought he'd end up with BAKURA of all people. Let alone give him his virginity.

' _And it felt sooo good, too...'_ a little voice in his head piped up.

Ryou bit his lip to keep from bursting out laughing.

000000ooooo000000

Ryou tried to keep his attention on tending to the meat in the pan he was cooking. However, his gaze just kept slipping back to Bakura. The thief sat a couple of feet away, sharpening his knife with a small whetstone, his robe hanging open to reveal the strong chest beneath. Ryou found himself transfixed.

Bakura glanced up, the feelinghe was being watched tickling his spine. Turning, he caught a glimpse of Ryou whipping around and focussing his attention on the pan he tended; a tinge of pink painting his ears. The Thief King turned back to his whetstone with a large, smug grin curving onto his face. Creating a cat-that-got-the-cream look on his sharp features.

At length, Ryou turned to the thief, "Bakura, breakfast is ready."

Bakura rose from his spot and strode over to him, taking a seat beside him, "What'd you make?"

"Fried meat, and some some other stuff I found in your food stock."

"Looks good," he said as Ryou divided the food into two bowls. As soon as his was in his hands, he dug in, messily as always. He never did have good table manners.

Ryou was use to it, so he just smiled and ate his own portion of the food quietly. When Bakura finished, he licked his fingers, sucking the juices off noisily with small slurping sounds. "Perfect, as usual, Ryou. I love it when you cook, you're much better at it than I am."

"Thank you," Ryou said, sounding pleased.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know..." Ryou said, pulling his legs up to his chest, "What do you want to do?"

"Kill the Pharaoh." he said. Ryou gave him a look. He shrugged "But that can wait...Hmm...There's a lot more things in the city I can show you. Maybe rob a house or two..."

Ryou gave him another look. Bakura reached over and ruffled his hair, "Just joking, koibito, I know you're still traumatized over the last robbery."

Ryou pouted, "You'd better be..."

* * *

Yugi, Tea and Tristan sat on Joey's bed, waiting for the blond to return from going to the bathroom.

Tristan gave a bored sigh, "How much longer is he gonna take?"

"Maybe he got lost," Tea said jokingly.

Yugi smiled "Heh, that's a good one Tea."

"Teana..."

"Sorry. I keep forgetting..."

The door slammed open as an extremely irritated joey stormed in before slamming the door shut again, growling and tugging at his hair

"Jeez! This being watched crap is getting pretty damn irritating! I walk out of this room, there they are. I walk out of the bathroom, there they are. Is a little privacy too much to ask?" He plopped down onto the bed , sending Yugi over the edge

"Ouch!"

"Oops. sorry Yuge..."

Tristan clapped a hand onto the blond's shoulder. " You feeling ok , buddy? How's your head?"

Joey groaned, waving his hand dismissively "Forget about it. So, what are we talking about?" Tea looked at him, her face srious "About what to do with the Bakura situation."

"I think we should go after him," Tristan said cracking his neck

Yugi nodded. "I agree. But it'll have to wait. We can't do anything while they're watching us."

"They're ALWAYS watching us." Joey growled " And it's all Seth's fault! I tell you that guy's out to get me. First he attacks me, then he's asking me all these questions like 'where did you come from' and 'why do I have yellow hair?' Ugh! How annoying. this must be what it's like to be a girl"

Tea whacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow! I retract my statement..."

"Maybe he** likes **you, Jou," Tristan said with a smirk.

Joey glared, "Tch! Yeah right Tris! I'd never get involved with someone as arrogant as Kaiba. Ancient version or not."

"Aw, come on Joey, what about that time you sent Kaiba a valentines day card?" Yugi teased

Joey crossed his arms, making a face "You're not helping my point here, Yuge. Besides that was for a joke!" Joey said to his diminuative friend.

"Whatever makes you feel better," Tristan said with a grin.

"You want a knuckle sandwich?"

"Hey... I just got a great idea!" Tea said, standing.

"What is it Teana," Yugi asked.

"Well, if Seth really is curious about Jou, I think we should give him what he wants. Have Jou hang out with him. Then, while he's distacted, the servants might leave us alone long enough to talk to the pharaoh and get something useful accomplished!"

"You gotta be kidding me," Joey scowed.

"It might be our only chance, man," Tristan said.

"But-"

"Come on, Jou, for the sake of the future? Think about what might happen if Bakura changes history? Something might happen to Serenity."

Joey paused. He clenched his ists "Oh, alright!" he said, stamping his foot, "For my sister...and the future and all that crap..."

"I'm proud of you Jou," Yugi said.

"Yeah, whatever...If he tries anything funny, I'm outta there!" he said as he left the room. He stomped towards one of the servants, "Hey, you." The servant turned, looking startled, "Y-Yes?"

"Know where I can find Seth? We need to talk."

000000ooooo000000

Seth sat at the low table, shuffling thick leafs of parchment between his long fingers. Sighing, the priest dropped the parchment onto the table, placing his chin in a palm and drumming the fingers of his free hand on the table. There was just something strange about the pharaohs personal servants. He knew he'd never seen them around the city, they seemed almost to appear from nowhere. they spoke strangely and used expressions he'd never heard before. His thoughts lingered on the blond with the shadow creature. He'd said that he and the Pharoah had known each other for years, Seth had been in the castle for several years now. He had been around since the Pharoah's childhood, and he'd never seen any of them before. Was it possible the Pharaoh had a secret life that none of them knew about?

_'There is something wrong here. Something very wrong...'_

A knock to the plain, wooden door of his chambers roused him from his thoughts. He cleared his throat,

"Enter."

The door squeeked open, It was a servant, "Master Seth, there's someone-"

Joey pushed past the servant and flashed a peace sign at Seth "What's up, dress-boy?"

"Jou? How unexpected." He turned to the flustered servant, "Leave us."

"Yes, master Seth." he said, closing the door behind him.

Seth rose from his seat to face the blond. "So to what do I owe the pleasure of your... _engaging_ company?"

Joey stood his ground, inhaling deeply and letting out a sigh. "You wanted to ask me questions, right? As much as I'd hate to give you the satisfaction, you're not gonna leave me alone until I tell you what you wanna know. So just make with the questions before I change my mind... Besides, I havn't had my breakfast yet, and I tend to get cranky when I'm hungry."

"Is that so? Well in that case..." He strode past Joey and opened the door pulling aside a passing servant, "Bring me and the Pharaoh's servant morning meals."

"Yes, Master Seth," the girl said scurrying off to do as he asked. Seth turned towards Joey, "Now, why don't you have a seat?"

"I like standing better." the blond slumped against the wall. "So what d'ya wanna know?"

The priest returned to his stool and leaned closer to the blond, "Where did you come from before you arrived here?" Joey blanched before raising an eyebrow to hide it. He decided to be honest. "We came from a country called Japan." Seth's face remained impassive.

"Hm...Very well, next question. Where and when did you met the Pharoah?" Joey felt drops of sweat slide down his neck.

"I dunno..."

Seth arched a dark eyebrow.

" I mean, uh...I don't know because it was so long ago. Four, maybe Five years? It seems like we've known each other forever, that's all!"

Seth narrowed his eyes at the blond."Really? I have been serving the pharaoh for several years and I have _never _seen you before."

Joey glared back "What's with the attitude? I'm answering your questions."

Seth rose from his stool to tower over the blond, staring down at him cooly. "Because I find you suspicious." He saidleaning closer to the blond. Joey recoiled into the wall. He threw his arms out, slamming his palms into the wall either side of him, effectively sealing Joey in. He grinned and leaned closer to the uncomfortable blond. "There's something not right about your group and I will find out what it is."

"Yeah, I saw your little henchmen spying on me in the bathroom" Joey said, trying to act tough, "What's my bladder got to do with you being suspicious

" I believe one can never have too much surveillance when it comes to the good of our pharaoh..."

With that he closed the gap between them, the blond's eyes flying open at the feeling of Seth's lips against his own.

* * *

Bakura and Ryou rode on the back of a different horse today, this one a light brown gelding Bakura called Raja.

Ryou was now wearing an ankle-length robe and fine silk slippers adorned with blue saphires on the tops for fashion. His hair was tied back into a poney tail and Bakura had decked him out in an asortment of jewelry.

"Bakura, don't you think you over did it a bit?" He asked, glancing at the rings he was wearing for about the 50th time.

"Not at all," he said with his trademark smirk, "I want to show you off, my little Ryou."

Ryou blushed. Bakura smiled, "We're almost there. Once we arrive, I'll show you everything I didn't get to yesterday. The docks, the temples where we worship the gods-"

"Can we look at the market some more? I didn't get to see much of it last time because of that slave market guy." Ryou asked.

"We'll see..."

* * *

Joey, after a moment of shock, pushed Seth away with his foot "Get off me!"

He scrambled away from Seth as he freed himself, "What the **hell** was that suppose to be?"

"A kiss obviously."

I know what a **kiss** is jackass!" Joey yelled, glaring at Seth from his new position on the opposite side of the room.

Seth raised an eyebrow at the strange word but otherwise said nothing "What's the matter pup, can't handle a kiss?"

"I'll pass on kisses from **you** thanks!" Joey stomped to the door, grasping the bronze handle. "I'm outta here!"

His eyes widened as he felt a strong hand grab his wrist and spin around, pulling him into the strong arms of the priest. Warm lips once again captured the blond's. Joey struggled, trying to free himself from the priests unrelenting arms. His struggles ceased as he relized how useless his efferts were. Lossening his grip as the blond relaxed, Seth deepened the kiss. Joey felt his eyes drifting closed as the priest's lips caressed his own. His eyes flew open and a gasp escaped his throat when Seth chose to nip his bottom lip, breaking the daze. Joey blinked.

_'Wait! Don't tell me I was enjoying that?' _

He shook his head, shoving Seth away with a grunt. Joey wrenched the door open and took off down the stone hall, a hand pressed against his lips, leaving an indignant and flustered High Priest behind him.

"Damn pervert!"He growled "Those guys owe me big for this!" He wiped at his mouth vigerously,"Seth germs, Ew! Now I'm gonna nightmares for a week!"

* * *

Bakura kept a tight grip on Ryou's hand as he strode through they'd just finished examining about 15 different merchant stands. "Where to next, Ryou?"

"I don't know! there's so much to see, and this city is huge! You pick Bakura."

Bakura grinned. Ryou was so energetic and easy to please. "The temples then. Osiris maybe? or perhaps Ra? One of my favorites is Anubis. The statue is made of pure black marble, with giant saphires and silver as eyes."

Ryou's eyes gleamed. "Oh yes! There first, please please please! I love death deities, they're so cool!"

Bakura laughed heartily, slapping Ryou on the back, "Anubis it is then. Honestly, I havn't seen you this excited since your father came home for a visit and-"

Ryou's mind blanked out at the mention of his ever-absent father. Would he ever see him again? Or were they stuck here forever? And what about his friends? Would they be worried about him?

Bakura shook his shoulder, "Ryou! Are you listening?" he asked, annoyed. Ryou shook his head, "Sorry Bakura, I was thinking about something..."

Bakura sighed, irritated.

"How far away is the temple?" Ryou asked, shaking his head, to clear it of thoughts.

"It's on the other side of the city." The yami leaned into the face of his hikari, lips curling into a smirk, a predatory gleam in his eyes. " Why? Was there something else you wanted to do?" Ryou blinked, his still distracted mind missing the suggestiveness in Bakura's voice."Hmm, like what?"

Bakura's palm acquainted itself with his face. The yami straightened,"You really are hopeless Ryou..." he said, wrapping an arm around Ryou's shoulder as he continued to lead the way through the winding streets.

000000ooooo000000

Ryou's chocolate-brown eyes were wide, his face set in an expression of awe as he stared up at the massive building. The noonday sun glinted off the buildings surface surface. Bakura stood, waiting, on the huge staircase, leading up to the temple itself. "Coming?"

Ryou paled at the sight, there must have been at least 2,000 steps.

_'How do these people do it?'_

Sighing, the snowy-haired teen began the ascent to where Bakura waited, halfway up the staircase. Bakura stood and waited for Ryou as he trudged up the staircase. He knew a shortcut inside, but this was punishment for not paying attention to him earlier.

"This is torture..." Ryou protested as he finaly reached him, panting.

"Try thinking of it as exercise," he said "It's good for developing strong thighs and calfs. Which can be useful in so many ways..."

Ryou blushed, "Do you ever NOT think about sex?"

"I was talking about my work as a thief," Bakura said innnocently. "Seems to me you're the one with the dirty mind, Ryou."

The thief took the hikari's hand and continued leading him up the steps. Ryou rolled his eyes, seriously thinking of asking Bakura if he could have a piggy-back ride up those blasted stairs.

* * *

**_End of Chapter Six_**


	7. Chapter 7

HI It's me.

Me andmy friend KimberJim are co-writting a Ryou/Bakura Yugioh story Via DeviantART, and we'd like to share it wth you!

I disclaim yugioh, blah blah blah

Enjoy the Tendershipping Goodness!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Bakura stood near the entrance of the temple's antechamber, watching with a grin as his hikari practically bounced from wall to wall with an excited gusto. His attention had been utterly captured with the numerous paintings and engravings on the walls, telling the widely-travelled stories of the gods, with a particular emphasis on Anubis himself, of course. It was HIS temple after all. He especially seemed drawn to the statue of the Death God. The polished, black marble gleamed with an almost ethereal light. The god's great,jackal head stared to the horizon with an intensity that sent a shiver through Ryou'sspine. It's jeweled eyes glinting.

Others stalked past the bubbly hikari, haughty disdain evident on their faces. Bakura contemplated cutting the visit short before Ryou disturbed the prayers, but upon catching sight of Ryou's enraptured expressionprojecting pure joy, Bakura shrugged and leantback against the wall, smiling.

He could deal with anything that might happen anyway...

The priest of the shrine decided to put that theory to the test as he walked over to Ryou, a serious expression on his face.

"Sir! This is a holy place of prayer!You should show the proper respect for the gods!"

Ryou's smile suddenly melted into a submissive, guilty look, "I-I'm sorry, I just...I didn't mean..."

Bakurahurried over, wrapping an arm around his middle, "Please excuse him, your honor, he's never seen a real temple before. He's just a little excited, that's all. It's his first time being able to see such a magnificent structure. He comes from a very poor village where they couldn't even afford proper shrines."

The priest's expression softened, "Well, I suppose I can excuse him then...But try to keep your voice down, and don't make so much noise in the future."

"Yes sir," Ryou said nodding, "I'll be quiet, I promise."

The priest gave a grunt and continued about his business. Ryou let out a whoosh of air, "I didn't mean to cause trouble..."

"You didn't" Bakura assured him," He's just a stuffy old priest. I'll give you the grand tour, maybe we can move onto another temple after lunch." He pointed to a large tablet covered in hieroglyphs. "Now, this tells the story of how Anubis was placed in charge of the underworld, where all souls go when they die..."

000000ooooo000000

Ryou relaxed into Bakura's side as the thief led him through the winding streets of the city. They'd only visited three temples because Ryouspent so much time buzzing around, trying to memorize every detail. It was late afternoon and people were finishing up the days shopping, vendors were closing their market stalls. Ryou felt Bakurajerk to a stop, his body stiffening.

He glanced up to see a stony expression on his face, his gaze set dead ahead. "Something wrong Bakura?" Turning his head to look along the street, Ryou'sgaze found that of a tall girl, her hair short and brown and her blue eyes wide in surprise.

"Tea?" Ryou's voice almost a whisper.

Ryou felt a sudden tug on his arm and Tea was lost from view as Bakura dragged him into the next street, getting lost in a crowd and walking briskly back to where they'd left Bakura's horse.

* * *

Atem and Mahaadweredeep in conversation as the brunette servinggirl burst into the room, breathless from running.

"Pharaoh!"

"Teana? What's wrong?" Atemasked rising and walking

Tea glanced up at him, still gulping in lungfuls of air, coughing raggedly "Ba-Bakura! Bakura...in city...saw...him...and Ryou!" She inhaled deeply, her eyes rolled back in her head. Atem rushed towards the girl and she collapsed on the rose from his throne, and spun to face a servant who was arranging some flowers nearby. "Inform Seth and Kalim to meet me outside immediately! And prepare some horses for us, quickly! Time is of the essence!"

_'This is my chance to stop him, I can't let him get away this time!' _The young pharaoh thought as he rushed from the room, leaving Mahaad to tend to Tea's unconscious form.

000000ooooo000000

Mahaad looked confused after his pharaoh as he hurriedly left. He knew Bakura was the thief kings name, but who was this 'Ryou' Teana had mantioned? The pharaoh seemed to know exactly who she had been talking about. Just what was going on here?

Mahaad had a feeling something big was happening he didn't know about. Something dangerous.

* * *

Ryou held on tightly to Bakuraas he urged the stallion over the dessert sand, "Bakura, what's going on? Why did we leave so fast?"

Bakura said nothing, he just continued riding the horse until, after two hours of hard riding with little rest for the horse, they arrived back in Kul Elna. Bakura dismounted the horse. "Damn it all!" Bakuraswore, kicking up some sand, "What the hell is SHE doing here?"

"Who?" Ryou asked.

"Tea!" Bakura growled. "That damned pharaoh and his gang of cheerleaders must've discovered I was here somehow, and now they've come to stop me from fulfilling some maniacal plan."

"But you don't have a maniacal plan..." Ryou pointed out, "we're here by accident."

"Yes, but do you think THEY will believe that? I've done nothing wrong, and once again that blasted pharaoh has managed to muddle up everything!" His eyes were fierce andbitter, his teeth ground together as his exhales turned to ragged growls. Ryouwrapped his arms around Bakura's shoulders, "Bakura...please don't be so angry..." He leaned against the thief, his forehead against the nape of his neck, "It scares me..."

Bakura inhaled deeply, forcing himself to calm. He placed a hand on Ryou's shoulder, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

Ryou just clung to Bakura. They were here...His freinds were here...It seemed like a wish come true for him.

But Bakura...

Bakura didn't want them here. He seemed anxious, angry and worried. Worried about what though? He wasn't up to anything apart from stealing...What was so important that he'd just run like that?

Then it hit him.

Him. Bakura was protecting HIM.

If the others came, they might try to take Ryou away from Bakura. They'd certainly tried multiple times before. Especially after Bakura and Atem had been given their own bodies. Ryou remembered thatday well. They'd arrived at the pharaoh'stomb so he could make his final stand. He and Yugi had seperated through the power of the combined millineum items. And so had he and Bakura. A bakura that had been cleansed of Zorcs presence. He was also unconcious. Ryou had watched over him as Atem and Yugi dueled. But it seemed Atem wasn't ready to pass on. He'd won the duel.

It was a bittersweet day for everyone.

But no matter what the others said, Ryou had stayed by Bakura's side. Bakura had always been protective of him, even when it came to furthering his own dark goals. But **_this_**was different...Bakuragenuinely CARED about him... And caringabout anythingwas not something Bakura did easily or often.

Andthe spell book! Bakura'sprecious spell book. Spells of power and healing and so many others that would surely be misused in the hands of the wrong people. If the man who had destroyed Bakura'speoplegot hold of the book...

But Bakura would never let that happen... He was too smart for that...

He tightened his grip on Bakura. He reached up and tangled his hands in his wild hair, pulling Bakura's face down and pressing their lips together in a hard, passionate kiss. The thief king looked surprised "Ryou?"

Ryoujust shook his head, tightening his grip on the man he'd once called his Yami. He'd never been so turned on in his life.

"Bakura..." he said, pressing their bodies together. There was no mistake in what he wanted. Bakura let out a soft sigh, the tenseness leaving his body as Ryou stood on his toes to reach his lips. Bakurachuckled. His strong arms woundthemselves around Ryou, enveloping him in a warm cocoon. Ryou gripped Bakura'sshoulders as he felt him return his kiss. He wrapped his legs around Bakura's middle as the thief lifted him up and carried him inside the hut that had once been his childhood home.

* * *

Atem hoisted himself into the saddle of the powerful white horse, turning to see Seth and Kalim arrive with a group of soldiers. Kalim heaved shuffled his chestnut stallion over andturned to the young pharaoh, his expression serious. "My Pharaoh, a small group of city guards stationed on sentry at the east side of the city say they saw two men on horseback heading east, around the time the girl informed us of the Thief King's presence."

Seth, astride a black charger, turned the horse to face the group of soldiers. " Then we are heading east, mount your horses and check your weapons, we have no more time to waste here!" After a moment, when Seth was satisfied that the soldiers were fully prepared, he nodded to Kalim, who in turn gave the affirmation to the Pharaoh.

Atem turned to stare out at the horizon. _'There's n__o room for failure..."_

He dug his heels into the horse's flanks andcharged from the palace gates, the horse's hooves kicking up large clouds of sand.

"To Kul Elna!"

* * *

Ryou clung to Bakura tightly as the thief rocked their bodies back and forth with his thrusts, giving moans and grunts of pleasure.

"Bakura..." he groaned, scratching his back. Bakura hissed at the sensation, pain and pleasure scorching the scratches, "Oh, gods Ryou! Say my name again, just like that!"

"Bakura..." Ryou crooned, louder this time.

"Ra, That's sooo sexy..." Bakuragrowled, nibbling Ryou's ear in reward. Ryou mewled in pleasure, thrusting up against Bakura, whimpering as Bakura thrusted into him harder and faster. "Oh, does Ryou like it?" Bakura asked teasingly. Ryou groaned loudly in response.

Bakura surprised him as he suddenly pulled out almost entirely, flipped Ryou onto his stomach andbegan taking him from behind, hard and fast; hitting angles Ryou didn't think he'd had.

"Bakura...! Hnn! Oooh! Umnn...'Kura!"

"Does little Ryou like it?" he crooned into the boy's ear perversely.

Ryou, who was already bright red, turned an even deeper shade as his body was assaulted with pleasure.

"'Kura..!"

* * *

Atem and Seth, along with Kalim, spotted the village at the same time.

Atem's heartbeat raced. It looked just like it had in his memory world...

And his vision...

He turned to Seth and Kalim, "I want the soldiers to wait here while we check it out."

Seth nodded, "As you wish, my pharaoh." He motioned for the men to remain motionless as he, Atem, and Kalim dismounted and headed into the village. Their Millennium Items began to glow, sensing the presence of the millennium ring. 'He's here...' Atemthought to himself. He followed the pull of the puzzle; it was coming from a hut just across from where they stood now. "There!" he said quietly, pointing.

"Let us sneak up on him," Kalim suggested.

"Right " Seth nodded, As they approached, the sound of whimpers and grunts caught Atemsattention. He stopped, listening.

_'Ah...!'_

_'Say my name, Ryou'_

_'Ah...Bakura...__Please...!'_

_'That's right, beg me!'_

Atems mind jumped to the worst possible conclusion. Bakuramust be torturing Ryou!

He charged forward, kicking in the door, bursting in just in time to witness both whitenettes climaxing in the heat of passion. Ryou'sessence covering Bakura's fondling hand and dripping onto the hay below them.

000000ooooo000000

Atem stood frozen in astonishment, staring at the two males, panting come down from their euphoria, rolling onto thir sides, clinging to each other in a desperate embrace.

"Mm, Bakura, you're amazing..."

"You're not so bad your-

Bakuralooked up, noticing Atem standing in the doorway, flanked by Seth and Kalim.

"You!" He leapt to his feet, a furious expression on his face and a knife in his hand. Kalim dragged himself in front of the young pharaoh as the thief leapt for him, knife extended. He blocked the blow with his DiaDhank. Seth called to the awaiting soldiers, leaping out of the doorway to allow them entrance as they stormed in, weapons raised.

Bakura clearly wasn't going to go down without a fight. The thief was a blur of blade and limbs, spinning and lunging, striking and dodging. Half the battalion of soldiers had suffered injuries by the time they managed to subdue him, kicking him the the stomach. He doubled over, coughing. Atem paled at the overwhelming sense of deja-vu.

A large soldier stole the knife from Bakura's hand and laid his arm across the back of the thief's neck, forcing him onto his knees, head bowed to the ground. Two soldiers strode over to the younger male, still lying amongst the straw, eyes wide in fear. They grabbed his arms, pulling him to his feet.

Ryou struggled, "Let go!, let go of me!"

Atem raised an arm to Ryou as the soldiers marched him out " Wait a minute, why are you arresting **him**?

One of the guards turned to him "He is an accomplice of the Thief King, your highness. We need to question him."

"Don't you _**dare**_harm Ryou!"

000000ooooo000000

Atem turned to the seething Bakura. He was surprised to see not only anger on the thief's face but...anxiety. The young pharaoh stifled a gasp upon sighting angry tears in the thief's eyes as he watched Ryou being taken from him.

"Bakura, BAKURA!"

Bakura felt a weight deep in his chest. He closed his and turned away, tears slipping silently down his own cheeks, trying to block out the sound of Ryou's desperate cries.

000000ooooo000000

One of the soldiers grabbed a blanket from one of the horses as they approached the caravan, flinging it over Ryou's shoulders, "Cover yourself, boy."

Ryouclutched the blanket around his thin frame, shaking, "Please, let me go! I havn't done anything! I-"

The soldier holding him roughly clamped a hand over his mouth, "Be quiet! If you cooperate, you won't be harmed." Ryou continued to struggle, sobbing as his hands wereyanked forward and bound in iron shackles.

000000ooooo000000

Bakura glared up at the pharaoh as a soldier pulled him to his feet, yanking his millennium ring from his neck and handing to Kalim.

"Master Kalim, Master Mahaad's stolen item," he said. The priest nodded, taking it. "He'll be pleased to have it returned."

Seth held the Millennium Rod to Bakura's cheek, "Kneel in the presence of the Pharaoh, Thief King."

Bakura spat in Seth face, "Go to Anubis, priest!" A guard struck him with a small club, the thief hissed in pain. Seth wiped the saliva from his face with disgust, an outraged expression on his face. "Why you-!"

Atem approached Bakura, staring up at him. Why was he reacting so strongly to Ryou being taken? And why on earth had they just been making the beast with two backs?

"Bakura."

Bakura sneered at him, "What do you want?"

"I have questions to ask you."

"I will tell you NOTHING." The thief declared, narrowing his eyes, " And if Ryou is harmed in any way, I swear to Ra I'll-"

"You will do nothing, Thief King" Seth said as shackles were placed on the thief's wrists. Bakuraquickly pulled on his skirt as he was drug out of the building. He glared at the pharaoh as he thanked the gods he'd been smart enough to leave the spell book back in the tunnels where only he could pass. Only the strongest of magics could open the door without bearing the blood of his family.

Atem watched as the thief was led away. He turned to Seth, "Seth, I need to question Bakura myself, along with Ryou."

"You know that pale skinned boy with the white hair?" the guardian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, and I don't want him harmed. He's a friend. Where will they be taken?"

"They will be taken to the palace dungeon until it is time to question them, my pharaoh."

"When we get back to the palace, have them cleaned and brought before me. I need to speak to them both...Alone."

000000ooooo000000

Bakura spotted Ryou being secured to another horse. He straitened, "Ryou!"

Ryouwhipped around at the voice, "Bakura!" He redoubled his struggles. His captor grabbed his arm roughly "Stay still!"

"No!" Ryou cried out. He twisted and bit down hard on the guard's hand.

"GAH!" the guard released him, clutching the slightly bleeding wound.

Ryou scurried to Bakura'sside, flinging his boundarms around his shoulders, his entire form shaking. "Bakura!"

Bakurawrapped his arms around Ryou's middle "Shh. Ryou, you will be ok. I promise, you'll be ok" Bakura whispered quietly to Ryou, attempting to soothe his fear. "The pharaoh wouldn't _dare_-"

He was cut off as the guard Ryouhad bitten struck the snowy-haired youth on the side of the head, untangling his arms from around Bakura's neck. He dragged him back towards his horse "Be still, wretch, or you'll be beaten anddragged behind the horses!"

Ryou kicked the guard in the shin in retaliation. The guard raised an arm to hit Ryou again. Ryou braced himself for the blow. The guard frowned with surprise as his arm was trapped within the firm grasp of the High Priest Seth.

"The boy is to ride on the horse with you."

"Wha-? Why? He's a prisoner!"

" He is a friend of the Pharaoh, and he does not want him harmed." With that Seth left the irritated guard to his captive.

_'I will allow the boy an easy captivity... But I cannot allow the same leniency towards the thief. While the boy may be innocent, and we shall soon see if he is, it is about time the thief was made an example of. He has flouted our laws too long, punishment must be accorded..._'

Casting a glance back into the village, Seth noted with satisfaction that Kalim andthe Pharaoh had begun an investigation of the village. Raising his right arm, he gave the signal for the guards escorting the captives to move out, watching in grim contentment as the thief's strong frame was pulled along by the strength of the horse to which he was bound.

000000ooooo000000

Bakura followed the horse pulling him along with surprising calm, glaring at the soldier that had struck and threatened Ryou. He was now currently keeping a tight grip around the teens waist as he urged the horse forward with his free hand. As much as he hated to admit it, he supposed he owed the relative care Ryouwas receiving to the pharaoh. Seeing the bruise on the side of Ryou's face, he narrowed his eyes, promisinghimself that at the earliest opportunity, he would punish the man responsible for harming HIS Ryou.

He had never allowed anyone to harm Ryou without feeling his wrath, and he wasn't about to start now. He smirked to himself, content with planning out the mans future punishment and demise.

000000ooooo000000

It wasn't long before the inspections of Atem and the other high priest revealed the cave in which the thief king kept his ill-gotten hoard. Kalims eyes widened, as he gazed upon the mountain of gold and treasure. "Look at all this, my king!"

Atem gaped at the piles. If a king's ransom was an actual price, there was no doubt in his mind this would be the right amount. "If we got this treasure back to the palace and distributed half of it amoungst the people, our tax problems would be over," he observed aloud. Kalim merely nodded silently. Atem turned, mounting his horse, "We can deal with this later. Fornow, we must return to the palace and question the prisoners. Perhaps Bakura will know why the bandits and thieves of the kingdom have been banding together recently..."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he had something to do with it" came Seth's voice as he approached on his own horse.

"Perhaps," Atemagreed, turning to his cousin. "We'll soon find out."

* * *

Mahaad sat beside Tea as she finally awakened from her 4 hour bout of unconsciousness, her eyes fluttering open and landing on the priest. "Are you alright, Teana?" He asked, "The pharaoh was worried. He left you in my care before he left to pursue the thief king."

Tea sat up. "The Pharaoh went after him?"

"Of course. The Thief King is a criminal and should be punished for his crimes." Mahaad's expression told her there was more to the subject than he was letting on

"Master Mahaad?"

"Yes?"

"Why did the Pharaoh go with them? Surely he didn't need to go search for a such a dangerous criminal?"

Mahaad smiled. "At least one of you four is intelligent. But I can't discuss council matters with a serving girl."

Tea stood, leveling a flat stare to him, her eyes flaming. "Master Mahaad, forgive me for speaking out of turn but I'm very close to the Pharaoh. I, err, he saved me from ... slavery when I was a child. And since then I've felt it is my duty to do the best I can to support him and keep him safe. I can't do that if I don't know what is going on with him, and it shames me to be useless to him!"

_'I am getting far too good at lying.' _She mused as Mahaad sighed " I'm sorry, but-"

"Oh, come on master Mahaad! came the voice of his bubbly apprentice as she appeared from nowhere. Mahaad turned to her, "Mana? Where'd you come from?

"I was hiding," she chirped, "Come on Mahaad, if the pharaoh trusts her, what's the harm in telling a few councilsecrets? Any friendof the pharaoh is a friend of mine!" she declared, giving Tea a wink. Tea cracked a smile. Too bad this Mana didn't know they were already friends. At least, in the memory world they were...

Mahaad heaved a heavy sigh "Alright...The thieves and bandits are beginning to come together in large groups. It seems as though they may be preparing for some kind of attack. We believe the Thief King may know why."

Tea took a seat in a nearby chair and listened as the sorcerer continued his tale.

* * *

_**BANG!**_

Joey's foot collided with the door again. Hard. "Damn it!"

Tristan and Yugi didn't bother looking up from the game they were playing. It seemed to be a hybrid version of both chess and mah jong, and they were havin difficulty playing it "Calm down Joey."

Joey rounded on them "Whaddaya mean calm down? Tea's been gone for hours!"

"I know man, that but there's nothing we can do while we're being kept in here," Tristan said, moving his piece

"Besides," Yugipiped up, "the pharaoh won't let anything happen to Tea."

"Grr! I don't care, I can't stand this!"

The door swung open suddenly, almost taking Joey's face with it. "Hey watch it! You nearly tore my face off with that-!" Tristan and Yugi leapt to their feet as the brunette stormed in, "Guys!"

"Tea!"

"TEA?"

"Teana!"

Joey and Tristan turned to him with inquisitive looks. Yugi shrugged."Well, they're watching us right?"

* * *

Bakuras every muscle tensed as icy water was thrown over him, rinsing the soap that had been roughly scrubbed over his flesh by his unwilling guard. "Hmph. The service around here stinks, I've gotten better baths from rain."

The guard swung the bucket around and caught him in the stomach with it before dropping it to the floor. Bakura held his composure. "Where is Ryou?"

The man slapped him. "Not your problem slug!"

Feeling the side of his mouth sting, Bakura raised a hand to his lips and pulled away, blood staining the back of his hand. He stuck out his tongue, licking the blood from his lip and turned his face to the guard, smirking darkly. "I wouldn't do that again if I were you..." he warned. He shook his head vigerously, flinging droplets of water in the guards face as he attempted to dry his sopping hair. "Must look my best for my audience with the Pharaoh, mustn't I? Bruises and cuts wouldn't do at all... Now I'll ask you again, where is Ryou? And do give me a REAL answer this time."

The guard wiped the water droplets from his face with a glare, "Your little bed whore is in another cell not far from here. We're under orders from the pharaoh not to harm him because they know each other."

"How considerate of his majesty..." Bakura said sarcastically. Without warning, he struck the guard in the mouth with his fist, hard, knocking out three of the man's teeth. "If you **_ever _**refer to Ryou as a whore again, mine, or otherwise, I will kill you, you loathsome cretin."

The guard groaned at the pain, spitting out blood as he hurriedly left the cell, cursing him as he ran for medical assistance.

000000ooooo000000

Ryou sat on the bench in the corner of his cell, knees pulled up to his chest. Like Bakura, he'd been given a bath by one of the guards, though his had been with moderately warm water. Afterwards, he'd been given a peasants tunic to wear, since he'd been naked when they'd brought him in. He sighed miserably. This was all HIS fault... If he and Bakura hadn't been making love they wouldn't have been caught... Now they were imprisoned in the royal dungeon, and their only hope was the pharaoh, a man Bakura hated with a passion.

A guard with one eye wearing a patch over his right eye came to his cell,"Boy."

Ryou glanced up at him,"Y-yes?

"Come with me. It's time for your audience with the pharaoh."

Ryou quickly stood as the door to his cell opened and only too eagerly allowed his guard to lead him out of the dungeon, ignoring the calls and comments of the other prisoners. The guard led him through multiple passageways until they finaly reached the brightly lit council room, where Atem sat at the head of the long table. Ryou took a step towards him, relief on his face "Pharaoh..."

He turned, hearing a door open. Bakura entered through the opposite door on the other side of the room, still shackled.

"Bakura!" Ryou cried, his eyes lighting up.

"Ryou. "

Bakura heaved a sigh of relief, seeing Ryou was indeed unharmed apart from the nasty looking bruise inflicted upon him when they had been captured.

Atem turned to the guards, "You may leave now. I must speak with them alone."

"But your majesty-" they protested.

"You may stand guard outside the doors," Atem assured them, "I can take care of myself, I assure you. I'll call if he tries anything."

His voice was insistent. The guardreluctantly undid Bakura's shackles. Bakura rubbed his wrists, "About time." Both guards scowled as they left the room, the heavy doors shutting loudly. Ryou ran to Bakura, who wrapped him in a crushing embrace. "Ryou," the thief king said softly, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Bakura" he said nodding.

"Those fools haven't harmed you have they?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Good." He placed a chaste kiss to Ryou's forehead and turned to the Pharaoh, who was sitting there, silently observing them. "Alright Pharaoh, you got what you wanted. You've captured me and thoroughly traumatized Ryou. Now what exactly do you want?"

Atem raised an eyebrow at Bakura's blunt question. "What do I _want_? What do you **think** I want Bakura? I want to know _why_ you're here! I want to know _how_ you got here! I want to know what you are up to so I can stop you and go back to the present, where we belong."

Bakura raised an eyebrow of his own. "How did you even know I was here?"

"Shadi brought us here to stop whatever plan to destroy the world you'd concocted this time. He wants to know how you got here so we can stop you from coming back."

Bakura's face remained impassive. Ryou glanced between the two as they sized each other up, Bakura's face stoic and Atem's eyes narrowed into a hostile glare.

"How _did_ you get here?"

Bakura remained silent, a somewhat smug expression on his face. "That would be telling, now wouldn't it?" Atem glared and stood. He strode down the steps to the thief and launched a punch at his jaw, stopping it just as the thief lifted his arms to block the blow. Bakura's block rose too high and Atem used the chance to launch his still cocked fist into Bakura's nose. Bakura stumbled, but recovered quickly and sent a heavy kick into the Pharaoh's midriff, knocking the air from his lungs.

"We don't _know _how we got here, pharaoh."

Ryou touched his shoulder as he clenched his fist to strike the Pharaoh. "Bakura..."

The Theif King looked at him. "Hmph" He took a step back "Consider yourself lucky that Ryou is here."

Atem gasped for air but continued to glare at the thief.

_'Why does Bakura care so much about Ryou's feelings? Could he have fallen for Ryou? It would explain why they had been doing _that _when we found them...It's so unlike him though...Bakura never cares about anyone but himself.'_

000000ooooo000000

Ryou was relieved Bakura had backed down. He knew it was only for his sake. He didn't bother wondering why Bakura had lied. He already knew WHY. It was to protect the spell book.

He turned to look at Atem, who was catching his breath. "Please believe me Pharaoh...Bakura didn't come back in time to do anything. It was an accident."

"Accident? I have trouble believing that, with Bakura's track record" Atem said crossing his arms.

"It's true! Bakura had a vision about his village so we came to Egypt to see what it meant and went into the caves when a sandstorm came up. Then we fell into a bright light and ended up here. He hasn't done anything apart from stealing. He's innocent."

"Bakura is a lot of things. 'Innocent' is NOT one of them." Atem said. He walked back over to his seat, his expression softening "However, Ryou...You've never betrayed us before. So I'll believe you...You've always been a great friend to me, Aibou, and the others."

Ryou gave a relieved smile."Thank you, Pharaoh..."

Atem smiled back at him warmly. Bakura looked at him sourly, rolling his eyes. Atem looked over at the thief, "However, you and I still have business."

"What for?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Atem brought his fingers together in a steeple and leaned back in his seat. "There's been...trouble in the kingdom...Thieves, Bandits, and other criminals have been gathering into larger and larger groups. They've been striking one village after the other, causing damage and destruction. Since YOU'RE the self-professed Thief King, I thought **you** might know what's going on... There's one other thing..."

"What would that be?"

"I've had a vision too...Of the night Kul Elna was detroyed."

Bakura froze. He hadn't been expecting that. "What did you see?"

"Horrible things," the pharaoh confessed, rubbing his temples, "Fire, people screaming. There was a little boy, and white haired man was pushed into a giant cauldron-"

Bakura held up his hand, "That's enough. I remember the event quite well, I don't need a refresher on the destruction of my village by the high priest with the millennium eye."

"Aknadin"

"Yes..." the thief hissed bitterly, "THAT one...The one who destroyed everything I knew and loved. Just because we were different and not technically part of your little kingdom. He thought it was okay to use us for his purposes... The boy in your vision was me."

" So the man was your father."

"Yes" Bakura said, "He **was**."

The emphasis was not missed.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your people" Atem said.

Bakura looked away " Too little too late, Pharaoh. I don't want your apologies." He cracked his knuckles "Now, I don't know about this gathering of thieves nonsense of which you speak. But I know how to find out...In exchange, I have only a few small requests."

"And what would those be?" Atem asked.

Bakura smirked

* * *

"Pharaoh I don't like this. How can we trust the thief?"

Kalim's uncertainty was shared by the rest of the council, but they chose to remain silent for the time being. Seth glanced up to gauge the Pharaoh's expression. The young man's face was set in a thoughtful expression. He stared out beyond the wide windows. deep in thought. After a moment, Atem turned back to face his council.

"We don't have any choice. Bakura is the only person who has a chance of getting answers. He knows their mindset; we can't even begin to think like them to understand their motives."

"But do you honestly think we can trust him my Pharaoh?" Isis spoke up, her voice soft, but firm.

Atem shook his head "Perhaps not...In any case, think of it this way; if Bakura betrays us or fails we'd still be in the same position as we'd be if we hadn't. At least by trying we've given ourselves a chance. Besides... I have a good feeling he'll return..."

"What makes you say that?" Seth asked.

* * *

Bakura rode alone through the desert. Ryou had remained at the palace upon his request. Bringing him would have been more than he'd dare risk. He thought back to the Pharaoh's promise to his request. His freedom and Ryou's protection in his absence. The pharaoh had promised him amnesty for all of his past actions, and therefore the bounty on his head would be lifted.

Oh, it had been marvelous seeing the looks on the other guardians' faces when the pharaoh had told them! And of course, the Millennium Ring had been returned to him. Mahaad claimed the item would only be furthur tainted by his evil but had still, somewhat reluctantly, given it back to Bakura. It was, after all, his trademark so to speak.

He rode onwards as night fell.

He spotted a fire in the distance, slowing to a trot as he approached. A group of bandits, 10 strong at least, rose as he entered their midst. He dismounted gracefully, wearing a cloak similar to the one he usually wore, with the exception of some purplish designs on the sleeves rather than white. It rather suited him.

"Oi! Who are you?" one bandit demanded, drawing his blade.

Another bandit elbowed the first in the ribs, "You blind, Derma? That's **Bakura**! The Thief King himself!"

Bakura smirked " I see my reputation precedes me...Might I join you gentlemen?" He took a seat on a nearby bolder. "I'm feeling a bit thirsty, Might any of you have some wine perchance?"

A water skin filled with the sweet red liquid was quickly handed to him as the others stared at him. Not surprising, he mused. He was, after all, a legend amongst their kind.

He gulped down the wine, taking several long draughts. he pulled it away, licking his lips to catch any spilled drops. "Tasty...Not quite as robust as that of the pharaohs personal store, but it satisfies the throat."

The man who seemed to be the leader of the group strode over, "To what do we owe this pleasure, Thief King? It is not every day one has the privilege to dine with a man of your esteem."

Bakura gave his customary smirk, "Oh, I felt like mingling with someone other than the pharaoh's guards and their pathetic bounty hunters," he said taking another gulp of wine. It get's so boring after a while..."

several of the men gave laughs at this remark. Bakura lounged comfortably against the rock, an arm behind his head." Riddle me this...I hear there's been some recent activity amoung the thieves and bandits of the kingdom...Anything to that rumour?"

"Oh, don't you know?"

"No. But do tell, I'm all ears..."

* * *

**_End of Chapter Seven_**


	8. Chapter 8

HI It's me.

Me and my friend KimberJim are co-writting a Ryou/Bakura Yugioh story Via DeviantART, and we'd like to share it wth you!

I disclaim yugioh, blah blah blah

Enjoy the Tendershipping Goodness!

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**

* * *

**

Ryou sat on the low, soft bed, knees pulled up to his chest and his back resting against the guilded headboard. Yami, or Atem as he was called here, had put him in one of the vast guest rooms. He'd made every effort to make Ryou comfortable. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised, given he and the pharaoh were friends, but admittedly he'd been half expecting to have been placed in the dungeons until Bakura's return.

_Bakura._

The name sent a dull ache through his chest.

_Where was he? _

The thief had been gone for three days. He'd left with only a tight hug and a quick peck on the lips and Ryou was beginning to miss the comfort of being held close to his yami's toned chest. Bakura's deep voice purring into his ears... The feeling of Bakura's ever-smirking lips against his own... As brief as the new level of their relationship was, it was strangly addicting.

Most of all though, he just missed Bakura's presence. He'd never really been apart from him for more than a few hours since the day he'd come into his life. The huge room was too big for one person and him sitting curled up on the bed made the emptiness he felt all the more noticable. Feeling the ache of separation lance through his heart for about the 50th time today, Ryou buried his face in the arms crossed over his knees. He felt foolish. He was acting like a child. But he couldn't help it.

He didn't like being alone. He hated remembering how empty his life had been after the death of Amane and their mother. And with his father always away...

Bakura had become his emotional and social support once he'd made Ryou aware of his presence. At first he'd been 'the voice'. Then he'd learned his name. Bakura. He'd been kcalled by many aliases throughout the centuries. Akefia, Touzoku...But Bakura was his true name. Ryou had been pleased, since Bakura was also his surname. He'd been downright scary at times, but he was his friend. His Protector. And more recently, his lover.

Love...

Did Bakura love him?

Did he love Bakura?

Ryou mused these thoughts in silence as he stared at his toes.

"Ryou?"

000000ooooo000000

He lifted his head hopefully, "Bakura?"

He glanced at the door. It was Yugiand the others. His heart dropped with disapointment. He pushed aside his gloomy thoughts and tried to appear normal, replacing his frown with a small smile. "Hey guys."

"How've you been, buddy?" Tristan asked, plopping down beside him and tussling his hair. Ryou shrugged, "I'm 's your head Joey?"

"It's fine. I've had worse."

"How's your bruise?" Tea asked, glancing at the bluish mark on his temple. Ryou rubbed it, flinching momentarily "It's getting better," he judged aloud. Tea sighed, "That's good. I still can't believe a guard hit you like that!"

"Well, I **did**bite him..." Ryou said, "I suppose I deserved it."

"Hey, that reminds me," Joey said with a sly smirk, "Is it true what the pharaoh says?"

"About what?" Ryou asked, turning to the blond, a puzzled expression on his face. Joey grinned "About you and Bakura doin' the dirty when they found you."

Ryou turned beet red.

Tea elbowed Joey hard. "Jou!"

Joey laughed. Yugi made a face "Maybe that's not the most appropriate thing to ask right now..."

Ryou shook his head, "No, it's alright...Besides, it IS true."

"I knew it!"

Tristan and Yugi exchanged looks, grinning.

"What was it like?"

" Did it hurt?"

"How big is he?"

"Who was on top?

"What positions were you guys in?"

Tea growled, shoving the boys out of the door as they all continued blurting out questions. She locked the door, crossing her arms. "Pervs... You guys are such hentai's!"

Rowdy laughter sounded from the other side of the door as Tea glared. She 'hmphed' and turned to the whitenette, "I am SO sorry about those idiots."

Ryou smiled, "Well, it's understandable. It's natural to be curious... Especialy if you're a guy."

"Speaking of guys, why would you hook up with **Bakura** of all people?" Tea asked, raising an eyebrow. " And why now?"

Ryou shrugged. "I don't know...Lot's of reasons, I suppose."

"I can't think of any" Tea muttered, sitting down beside the teen. Ryou laid back against the pillows "You don't know Bakura like I do. We have a...special connection. He's not as bad as people think he is. He's actualy pretty sweet when the mood strikes him."

"Ryou, he wants to rule the world, he can't be that sweet."

Ryou sighed. He wouldn't expect Tea to understand.

"So..." Tea asked, "What was it like?"

"What?"

"...**IT**...with Bakura..." Tea asked, giving a little giggle, "I wanna hear everything."

Ryou's cheeks tinged pink, but he could not suppress a grin, " You're as bad as the others..."

"No I'm not. I'm a girl. They're perverts. I'm just curious."

Ryou shook his head, laughing "Let's see, where should I begin?"

* * *

Seth watched as Joey, Tristan and Yugi walked down the hall, talking and laughing to each other. Raising an eyebrow at the obvious lack of supervision- hadn't he ordered the serving staff to keep an eye on them?- He followed the three, keeping enough distance between them that they didn't notice his presence, but remained close enough to overhear their conversation.

"Oh man, can you believe it? I mean Ryou and _Bakura_! Now there's a couple you wouldn't expect!"

Tristan snorted. "_Any_couple involving Bakura is one you wouldn't expect..." Joey joined him in his laughter.

Seth narrowed his eyes. They knew the thief personally?

"Actually," Yugi interrupted, "doesn't it make sense?" Joey and Tristan looked at him blankly. Yugi cleared his throat "Well Ryou isn't the most social of people right?" He continued at their nod. "And Bakura _obviously_isn't a people person... They live together in Ryou's father's house, so they only company they really have is each other. Not to mention the yami-hikari bond and mind-link..."

Seth frowned. The thief lived with this boy? In this boy's father's house? Absurd. There was nowhere in the kingdom the thief could hide. No-one in the kingdom would hide the thief. _Something is very strange here._

Joey grinned and nudged Yugi in the ribs. "You seem to know a lot about their feelings Yuge... Is there something you need to tell us about you and the Pharoah?"

Yugi's ears turned red, "Oh, come on, guys!"

"Yugi and the Pharaoh sitting ina tree," the taller boys sang out, "K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"What are _you_ three doing here unsupervised?"

000000ooooo000000

The three spun, Joey's words dying on his tongue as he looked up to see Seth towering over him, displeasure plain on his face.

"G..." he finished pathetically.

The priest narrowed his eyes and turned his back to them, looking over his shoulder. "Follow me. There are questions I will have you answer."

Joey frowned,"Oh, not again..." he muttered.

Yugi and Tristan moved to follow. Seth shook his head, "No. YOU two are confined to your rooms until furthurnotice. I shall speak with Jou now. I will question you two later." He turned, facing the blond "Jou, come to my chambers."

Joey balked, remembering what happened the last time he was alone with the priest. Seth grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall. Joey wrenched his hand free, "I can walk by myself, thank you!"

000000ooooo000000

Yugi and Tristan watched as the two of them disapeared around the corner.

"Well, I guess we better to back to our rooms..." Yugi said.

"Yeah. We wouldn't wanna get into any more trouble."

"I just hope Seth isn't to rough on Joey... I mean Jou!" Yugi quickly corrected himself "Gosh it's still kinda hard to remember to say the code names."

"I know whatcha mean on both points bud."

* * *

"- And then we fell asleep together" Ryou finished, having told Tea 'the story' about he and Bakura's first tryst. He gave a happy sigh at the memory as he waited for her response.

Tea looked awed, giving a small smile,"Wow... I didn't think Bakura could be that gentle to anyone! He was really your first?"

"Uh-huh..." Ryou said, blushing at the confession, "I was kinda sore in the morning, but Bakuradrew a bath for us by heating up water he'd put in a washing tub he took from the palace some time ago, so it was okay. Best night of my life."

Tea giggled "That's so cute and cheesy."

"I know," Ryougiggled along withher, smiling, "So, Tea, what about you? Have you been with anyone yet?"

Tea shook her head, "Not yet. I'm saving myself for the right guy."

"You mean Yugi" Ryou said playfully.

Tea gave a crafty smile, "Maybe...maybe not."

A deep chuckle came from the doorway, "Deffinatly Yugi."

000000ooooo000000

Ryou and Tea turned. There stood Bakura- dirty and covered with sand- looking regal as ever.

Ryou lept from the bed, tackling Bakura to the floor as he wraped his arms around him "BAKURA!" he yelled happily. He flowered kisses over the thiefsface before giving him a hard, passionate kiss on the mouth. Bakura's trademark smirk appeared as he gently pushed Ryou away and stood " I see I was missed in my absence. You've never glomped me before..."

"Of course I missed you." Ryousaid with a calm smile, laying his head against his former Yami. Bakura tussled the whitenettes hair, "I missed you too, Ryou."

As the thief threw an arm around his middle, Ryou felt complete again.

Tea broke themoment. "How'd you get in here anyway?" she asked, raising an eyebrow " I didn't hear the door open."

Bakura flashed her his cheshire cat grin, "Remember my dear, I'm a thief. I have my ways..." Tea made a tutting sound at his ignored her. The girl was irritating, but if Ryouwas fine with her being here, he'd just have to tolerate her. Tea pressed on "So what's the Pharoah going to do about the bandits? Did you find out what they're doing? How did you get away?"

Bakurafrowned at her irritating questions. "One question at a time, if you really must ask questions at all. I don't know what he plans to do about them. I haven't chosen to go speak with him yet. Yes, I did find out, and the same way I got in here. Being me." His trademark smirk accompanied the last statement.

Tea frowned "You haven't spoken with the Pharoah yet? Why in the world not? He needs to know what's going on doesn't he?"

"I believe I said one question at a time." Bakura grumbled, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Was she TRYING to test his patience? "At any rate. I will see the pharoah when I choose, he is in no immediate danger. Well, not just yet anyway. He's got at least a day. Besides, a little stress will do him good. He's _far_ too uptight. And before you say anything else, or demand I go speak with him, I **will**go speak with him... As soon as I am done making my absence up to Ryou."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Tea asked raising an eyebrow.

He looked at Tea pointedly, clearing his throat.

She blushed, realizing what he meant. She practically ran for the door, calling out a quick, "Excuse me!" as she left.

Bakura grinned and turned back to his nuzzling hikari, to find him staring at him with wide eyes and a content smile playing across his lips.

_'So cute..."_Bakura thought to himself_ "Good thing I left him here or those morons I kept company with would've had they're way with him for sure._

Bakura stood, picking up Ryou bridal style. He flashedhim a smirk, " You know, I realy did miss you Ryou."

"I know."

Bakura grinned, "How'd you like to fool around on a nice soft bed to make up for it?" Ryou layed his arms on either side of him in relaxed, carefree positions as Bakura dropped him on the soft matress and hovered over him. "I think I'd like that."

"Good. Because I'm going to ravage you until you're SCREAMING my name," he said giving a wicked, predatorial grin.

Ryoushivered with anticipation as his face turned bright red. Bakura dove on him, growling hungrily.

* * *

Seth sat Joey down on a stool, cossing his arms "Alright, Jou, I have some serious questions to ask you and I'm not letting you leave until you answer me truthfully."

"Why don't you try to MAKE me?" Joey said scowling. He hated being told what to do. Seth pulled on his arm, flipping him around and pushing his back into the table. Seth's face loomed in front of Joey's, cold blue eyes staring darkly. "If that's what it takes, I will, serving dog." His eyes narrowed. The priest stepped back and crossed his arms back over his chest, watching as the blond reluctantly nodded.

"That's better. First question. Where are you from?"

"You asked me that before." Joey said, waving his arm in a dismissing fashion.

"I don't care. Answer the question."

The blond glared at him. "From Japan."

"Second question, how did you come to be in the Pharoah's employ?"

Joey paused a moment and scratched the back of his head, attempting to pull it off as something other than a distraction as he thought up an answer. "I traveled here to egypt and got a job serving in an estate. The Pharoah stayed there briefly and it was decided that I should work here instead."

"Are you saying the Pharoah _**requested**_your transferral to the palace?"

"Yeah."

"I see" Seath said, taking a few steps back, " The pharaoh must have taken a liking to you to do that." Joey felt the panic he'd been feeling when Seth had ordered him to his chambers starting to recede. "Yeah, Like I said before, we're pals."

" Yes, I remember. Now for my third question"

"Shoot."

A blank expression

" Er, I mean, go on"

"What is your _real_name Jou?"

Joey blanched, ice gripping his heart. Seth lowered himself to Joey's level, hands either side of him on the low stool, his icy, blue eyes staring into Joey's wide hazels. "Yes, I know Jouis not your real name. And I have my suspicions that you and your friends aren't serving staff either. You will tell me who you are, how and why you are here and you will tell me how you seem to know both the Pharoah, that boy, and the thief in such a close manner. Now speak."

Joey "I uh...I can't tell you that..."

"Why not?" Seth demanded.

"It's top secret. Besides you wouldnt believe me even if I did tell you."

Seth frowned, "The pharoh would not keep such an important secret from me. Tell me the truth, now!"

"I told you already, I can't tell you!" Joey yelled.

Seth growled, raising his fist. Joey flinched instinctivly, memories of his father in the drunken rage of alcohol flashing through his mind.

Seth raised an eyebrow, seeing the boy cringe. He unclenched his fist and took Joey's chin in his hand, forcing him to look him in the eyes, "Why did flinch just then?"

Joey shifted in his seat uncomfortably, yanking his chin free "That's none of your business…he muttered.

* * *

"Ahhh..."

"Ryou..."

"Unh...Bakura!" Ryougasped out, gripping the sheets beneath him, tossing his head to the side as Bakura brought him closer to his peak "Nnn, Ryou, I'm so close!" Bakura grunted, his forehead pressed against Ryou's own, gritting his teeth. Ryou moaned loudly, wrapping his legs around Bakura's waist "Ah-hh! Harder! Don't stop!" he begged. Bakuragroaned, complying with his lovers wishes, letting out an adrenaline-filled laugh .

"Such a little minx you've become after only two times? I must be better than I thought!"

Ryou did not answer. He merely threw back his head, " Bakura!" he yelled as white spots danced across his vision. Bakura growled out Ryou's name as he burried himself as deep as he could go, sinking his teeth into Ryou'sshoulder, filling the boy with his essence. He collapsedbeside him with a grunt, completly spent. Ryou gave a yawn, curling up close to the thief as they lay tangled in the bedsheets, sweatyflushed, and panting.

Bakurawrapped an arm around him, playing with his hair,"So, Ryou, have I compensated for my absence?"

Ryou practically purred under his warm touch, "Oh yes...I completly forgive you for everything you've ever put me through...Even the time in Battle City when you stabbed my arm."

Bakura glanced at the scar adorning the boys arm, rubbing his thumb over it, "Yes, well, it was neccisary to furthur my plans...Under normal circumstances, of course, I would have never inflicted such an injury upon you."

"I know," Ryou said, snuggling deeper into his side. Bakura lay back against the pillows, enjoying the post-orgasmic warmthcoupled with Ryou's small frame pressed against him.

'_It's good to be the Theif King...'_

* * *

"PHARAOH!"

Isis gasped, almost tripping over her crisp, linen dress as she raced into the throne room. With a quick bow to her young ruler, she locked her wide blue eyes with his. He must have seen the panic within them for his demeanour changed immediately.

"Isis? What's wrong?"

"The bandits my Pharoah! They're approaching the city. There's many more than we thought! It's a veritable **army**my Pharoah!"

The young man's crimsoneyes widened and he sprang to his feet. "What? What about Bakura? Did he not return?"

"No one has seen him my Pharaoh..." Isis lowered her head in a show of loyalty. Bad news presented to a Pharoah was rare and unhappy event.

"Damn it." Atem muttered under his breath before turning back to Isis. "Rouse the guard!"

* * *

A klaxon bell ringing sounded throughout the halls, rousing the thief and his hikari from their light post-coital doze.

"What's going on?" Ryou asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He tightened his grip on the thief. Bakuranarrowed his eyes. "I think I have an idea..." He growled under his breath. He quickly retreivedhis clothing, putting them back on with haste. " Those fools moved earley. I should go to the pharaoh now. You stay here."

"Okay..." Ryou said, pulling the covers up over his chest as Bakura opened and shut the door with a loud thud. He headed towards the throne room, pushing past servants as they scurried past him in a panic. He kicked the door open.

"Hello, Pharaoh," he said.

Atem turned to him, "Bakura! where were-"

"I arrived half an hour ago, I was with Ryou. What's happened?"

"They're here! The thieves and bandits! Why in the name of Anubis didn't you report to me when you returned?" Atem demanded.

"You're _not_my master, oh glorious and esteemed King!" the thief spat, "In any event, they're going to try to overthrow the palace. so I suggest you summon the soldiers, magicians, and your guardians to defeat them. They're numerous, but none of them are spell casters. Many of them have spirit creatures though. Powerful ones."

Atem growled to himself quietly. "I've already dispatched the soldiers... I want nothing more than to protect the people of this city!"

* * *

The soliders stood at the city gates, preparing for battle as the army of bandits drew closer.

"Remember men, we fight in the name of the Pharaoh!"

"For the Pharaoh!" They echoed, drawing their swords.

000000ooooo000000

The bandits, many on horseback, laughed as they charged into battle, " Let's give those self-righteous fools the fate they deserve! A swift but painful death!"

Those who heard the cry let out answering whoops of dark glee as they met the soldiers.

Swords crossed and blood flew as the battle began. Villagers screamed and ran in blind panic as several thieves broke the line of soldiers, lighting houses on fire with torches and kicking doors in, raveging the houses for their valuables.

A young girl in her mid-teens and her younger brother screamed as a large, dirty bandit chased them through the widing streets, a crazed look in his eye.

"Help us!"

"Someone help!"

The bandit laughed as they turned a corner and found themselves trapped with nowhere else to go. " Looks like you've hit a dead end in more ways than one!" he hissed as he approached them, an evil gleam in his eyes. His sword was red with the blood of some other poor victim. He cackled, raising the blade.

The girl whimpered, hiding her brothers face in her shoulder as they braced themselves for the death that was soon to come. The bandit's laugh was cut off in a choked gurgle as a guard charged behind him, running him through with his sword. He pulled the children to their feet, "Come, follow me, we're evacuating the city!" He pushed them along into the still frenzied streets as soldiers who weren't engaged in battle herded the villagers towards the other village entrances.

Shadow Creatures battled in the fray along with man, none clear who's side they were on as they fought even amoungst each other. As more and more bandits broke through the line of soldiers, they had one specific target in mind.

The palace.

* * *

Tristan sprang to his feet as Tea and Yugi burst into the little room. "Where have you been?"

"We met in the corridor... where's Joey?" Tea glanced around the room.

"He didn't come back after that Ancient Kaiba guy took him away."

Yugifrowned. "He's still with Seth? That can't be good. What if Seth suspects something?"

* * *

Atem cursed as the bandits approached the palace, pushing at it's mighty stone gates, their shadow creatures, those who had them anyway, were helping. He turned to Bakura, " Why didn't you come strait to me when you got back," he growled, "They're going to break through any minute!"

"It's not MY fault those fools decided to attack early!" Bakura spat.

"There are innocent people in here that are going to die or worse!" Atem said as he turned back to the scene below him in horror.

"Well...now you know what it's like," Bakura said darkly. Atem turned to look at him, seeing the emptiness in his eyes as he gazed at the familar scene below him. Bakura pursed his lips. "Funny...I've always wanted to see this city destroyed...Now the idea seems unsavory to me."

"Bakura?"

Bakura turned from him, "If you want to save your people, then I suggest you follow me. We don't have much time before they break through."

* * *

The palace guards faught to hold the gates closed, their efforts fruitless as the outlaws and degenerates of the kingdom pushed the gates aside and swarmed forth like locusts, their creatures preoccupying the guards as they stormed into the palace.

"Take all!"

"Spare nothing and no one!"

And thus the siege began.

Servants fled, hiding wherever possible as the bandits all too quickly spread like a cancer throughout the palace ransacking and breaking valuables.

* * *

Tea yelped as the door to Tristan's room burst open, revealing a large, squat bandit with a low-slung belt and wide hat. He smirked as his eyes took in the sight of Tea and her dancer's figure. "Looks like I gone and struck gold, huh?" The bandit leered.

Tristan bent forward, locking his spine." I don't think so!" He charged, catching the bandit off guard and crushed him into the wall. " And that's our cue to scram!" Tristan said grabbing Tea's arm. The three emerged into the wide corridor, stopping as they saw a large group of bandits heading towards them.

"RUN!" Tristan bellowed, making an abrupt turn in the opposite direction "Head for Ryou's room!"

* * *

Ryou leapt back onto the low bed, his pacing disturbed as a bandit burst through the door. He grinned as he looked at the nude figure laying helplessly on the bed. No doubt one of the pharaoh's bed slaves..."

"Hmmm, a boy," he muttered, his eyes flicking over Ryou's flat chest and stomach, "You're quite pretty... You'll make a nice trophy." He stepped forward but lost his balance on the silk blanket Ryou had let fall to the floor in his earlier pacing and thudded face-first onto the matress. He was up again a moment later, lunging at Ryou, pinning the boy down.

"I'm gonna enjoy this!" he grinned, running his hands over Ryou's tender flesh.

"Get off of me!" Ryou yelled, kneeing the villian in the groin. Giving out a strangled yell, he released Ryou. The lithe boy scrambled backward off the bed to escape his reach. The bandit glared, "You little whore!" He drew his sword, ignoring the throbbing pain as he lept off the bed once again stalked towards Ryou, who was retreating towards the vanity table against the wall. Ryou felt his hand hit the small, wooden stool by the said table. He gripped the stool as the bandit drew closer. He clamped his eyes shut and swung as hard as he could. There was a sickening _**crack! **_as it made contact with his attacker. He opened his eyes. The bandit was out cold, blood trickling from the side of his head from a large gash.

Ryou shuddered and stepped backward, his back hitting the cool wall. Ryou grabbed his tunic and pulled it on over his head as he flung the door open and charged out into the corridor, determined to find Bakura. He knew he'd be safe with Bakura!

He nearly slammed right into Yugi and the others, who were running in his direction. The trio stopped, seeing their friend take off

"Ryou!" Tea shouted, "Where're you-"

As the bandits that had ben pursuing them came into view, Ryou turned and ran.

"Talk later! Run now!"

Tea took off after him, "Wait for us!"

000000ooooo000000

Ryou ran in the direction of the throne room. He and the others skidded to a halt as they were cut off by a group of bandits.

"Grab those servants!"

Tristan gripped Ryou's wrist as he made an abrupt turn right, heading down an adjacent hall, "We have to find the pharaoh and hide!" Yugi cried.

"What about Joey?" Tea asked.

"He's with Seth," Yugi replied as they ran, "he'll be fine! We'll find him later!"

Ryou looked back. The bandit were catching up. He picked up the pace. He was always the slowest when they got into these kinds of situations...

"Not this time!" he said through gritted teeth, "I got crushed by the balloon rock back in Duelist Kingdom. I am NOT falling behind AGAIN!"

Ryou pushed himself, soon surpassing the others as they hurtled down the hall.

"Whoa..." Tristan blinked. He eyes widned as he looked ahead. "Ryou, watch out!"

"Ryou!"

"Stop!"

" Why?" Ryou asked.

Too late. Ryou let out a loud grunt as he collided with something. Or rather someone.

000000ooooo000000

Stars danced behind his eyelids. Ryou shook his head, looking up upon a group of black-cloaked figures. He gasped, scrambling backwards. The man grabbed his arm, his grip was firm, but far from painful. He leaned in close, "You can run pretty fast can't you? You really should've considered joining the track team back in high school."

Ryou blinked. "Who-?"

The figure pulled back his hood. Ryou gasped, "Bakura!"

Bakura smirked. Glancing at the others, "I see you brought your friends. He tossed some cloaks to them, "Put these on if you know what's good for you."

"Where's the pharaoh?" Yugi asked, flinging the cloak over his shoulders.

"And who're these guys?" Tea asked.

"Who do you think, you mook?" one of the figured asked.

"Jou?" Tea gasped.

"Duh..." came his reply as the blond lowered his hood to flash a peace sign. Another of the figures lowered their hood. It was Atem.

"Pharoah, you're alright!" Yugi cried with relief, running over and wrapping his arms around him tightly. Atem returned the hug, "I'm fine, Aibou. Hurry, put your hood on, they're coming!"

000000ooooo000000

The bandits that had been pursuing them rounded the corner. Ryou was the only one not wearing a cloak.

"There he is!" One of them said, pointing.

Bakura clamped his free hand on Ryou's shoulder as the other one, still gripping his wrist, tightened. "No need for that, I've already claimed this one." He glanced down at Ryou, "There's no point in resisting me, so stop struggling" he said. Taking the hint, Ryou twisted and tugged, trying to free himself from his 'captor'.

"Let me go! Please I'll do anything, let me go!"

"Not likey, I have plans for YOU" he said, looking quite evil indeed as he looked down at him.

Ryou had to give it to Bakura. He was quite an actor.

Bakura turned back to the bandits, "I'll be keeping this one for myself. You fools go search for the pharaoh, he's bound to be here somewhere! And when you find him, bring him to me! He's mine..."

* * *

Cold blue eyes observed the scene impassively, watching as the Thief successfully diverted a group of raiding bandits. The eyes narrowed slightly as they observed the thief. He had no idea that very soon his actions would spell disaster for the small group and invariably change history with catastrophic results. The Pharaoh would have to be ready. Flipping the hanging cloth from his turban back over his shoulder, the keeper of items turned his attentions to the thief's former host, Ryou.

A curious one indeed... Years of hardships and difficulties caused by the ancient entity clutching his arm, and the boy's feelings became those of love and adoration... He saw past the dark exterior and saw the light within. And more, the thief even obeyed and humoured the boys wishes...

This boy's will was implacable. And his spirit was strong.

He would also be a problem. When it came time for the Pharaoh to save them all, the boy could become an obstacle. His bond to the thief was too strong.

_'It may need to be severed.'_

* * *

Bakura released his grip on Ryou, smirking "That ought to keep those buffons busy..."

Ryou wraped his arms around Bakura's middle, pulling away after a tight embrace. "You know, you've got to be the worlds best actor. I almost fell for that performance."

Bakura smirk deepened, "Of course I am. I am Bakura, master of deception! Now, we've got to get out of here. Ryou, they think I'm going to keep you as a bed slave, so chances are they won't bother you. Just keep pretending to be scared of me in front of them and you'll be fine" he said tussling his hair "The rest of you keep your hoods on until we're out of the palace."

"We can't just leave!" Atem protested, "What about the citizens?"

"Well, your highness," Bakura said, rounding on him "you can't help them if your captured, can you? Besides your guards have evacuated most of the city. I suspect casualities were low."

Atem sighed heavily.

Seth put a hand on Atem's shoulder, "My pharaoh, as much as I hate to say this, we must listen to the Thief King. We must get you to safety if we are to have any hope of victory. If we can get to our temples and assemble our Shadows Creatures, was can easily dispatch these bandits!"

Joey nodded, "Yeah, what he said, Atem!"

Seth cuffed Joey on the back of the head "Don't speak his highness's name so brazenly, servant boy."

"Why I oughta-!"

Bakura frowned, "Both of you shut up before you draw attention to yourselves!"

Rolling his eyes as Joey and Seth continued to glare at each other, Bakura turned away. Beckoning for the pthers to follow, Bakura dashed off along the hall, keeping a hold on Ryou's wrist to pull the boy along behind him. The group soon followed suit. The self-proclaimed Thief King dashed down corridor after corridor, pulling a helpless Ryou behind him and going at a pace that only just allowed the small group following him to actually keep up. Mana stayed close to Mahaad, "Master Mahaad, should we really be following theif king? How do we know this isn't a trap?"

"We don't. We're going to have to trust him."

Atem turned to his childhood freind, "Just be brave Mana. Everything will-

Atem's words died on his lips as they emerged from the palace doors to see the Royal City in flames. Vast columns of smoke rose in every direction, the roar of flames and screams of the few citizens that hadn't been evacuated a dark orchestra against the silence of the falling darkness as the sun set over the desert.

Shaking off his pain and rage, Atem grabbed Yugi's hand and followed behind Bakura and Ryou, dashing through winding alleys, dodging rubble and the smouldering remains of market stalls. Atem froze as the dull scrape of crumbling stone sounded from somewhere to his left. He wheeled around as a scream came from Tea. Yugi gasped.

One of the low buildings had succumbed to the heat of the flames and crumbled to rubble, falling to block off the alley.

The group was separated.

000000ooooo000000

Wrenching his body around to shout to Bakura, his voice failed him. Neither Ryou nor Bakura were anywhere in sight.

They'd kept running.

The choking smoke began to fill the alley, he could hear the rest of the group coughing from beyond the wall of rubble. Atem yelled to be heard "Are you all alright?"

"Yes!" came the sound of Shada's voice, "But we cannot get through!"

"We'll get you out!"

"No, just go!" came Isis's voice, " Stay with Bakura and make your way to the South gate! We'll meet you there!"

Nodding to himself, Atem siezed Yugi's arm again and disappeared into the smoke.

* * *

**_End of Chapter Eight_**


	9. Chapter 9

HI It's me.

Me and my friend KimberJim are co-writting a Ryou/Bakura Yugioh story Via DeviantART, and we'd like to share it wth you!

I disclaim yugioh, blah blah blah

Enjoy the Tendershipping Goodness!

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**

* * *

**

Seth turned to the others, taking charge "Come! We must make haste!"

The group turned and headed the opposite direction. Tea hoped with heart and soul that Atem and Yugi were alright. They ducked and dodged flames as they made their way through the streets. They passed under a horse stable, the roof of which was on fire. With no other alternative, they had no choice but to run under it. It was a strait shot. They ran through, Shada tripped. Seth turned to help his freind, ignoring the groan of the roof and choking smoke.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Seth"

"Hurry, then" he said all but pushing him to the distant side where the others waited. As they made their way out, the roof groaned again. Shada was the first to emerge, Seth stopped to free a horse who was still bucking in it's stall, unable to free itself. Isis bounced in place anxiously, "Seth..." she urged.

"Just a moment!" he called as he struggled to untie the knot that kept the door shut. He growl in frustration and simply sliced though the rope with the dagger hidden within the millineum rod. The horse bolted, knocking Seth into a post with a grunt. The burning roof gave a crack and shudder as part of it broke away, sending a shower of debis falling directly above the priest.

000000ooooo000000

Joey reacted on instinct. "Seth! Watch out!" He ran at the priest, pushing him aside. Seth's eyes met Joeys for a brief second before the burning chunk of wood and hay landed on him, pinning him to the ground in a swirl of dust and smoke.

Tea screamed, covering her mouth in horror. Tristan gaped in shock and mortification. He shook it off with a growl "I'm comin' buddy" he yelled, ripping off the cloak that was still over his shoulders. He prepared to jump in.

Shada grabbed his arm him, " No, Stay back!"

Tristan opened his mouth to protest. But any words he might have said died as Joey screamed, the flames searing into his back.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Tea's clutched her hands over her ears, pulling at her hair. "Somebody do something!" she yelled as Joey let out another gut wrenching scream

"Stand aside!"Mahaad said as he clasped his hands together.

"Hear me, oh Gods of Egypt, I summon thy power, blast away this rubble!"

His body glowed bright gold, an energy pulse shot forth from his hands, blasting through the rubble and sending it flying across the stables.

Seth was the quickest to move as Joey was freed from the debris. He grabbed his wrists, pulling him away from the flames and out of the still collapsing structure. Tea and Tristan hurried over. Tea had to look away as she saw the mortifying burns on his back, shoulders, and legs. Seth flinched at the severity of the burns.

_If Jou had not pushed me aside..._

"Isis," he called aloud "what do you make of these burns?"

Isis crouched beside Joey's unconcious, whimpering form and looked over the wounds with an expert eye. She turned to the others, "These should be cleaned and treated, but we must get out of the city first."

Mana scurried over, "I'll cast a numbing spell on his wounds!"

She waved her wand over Joey's back, muttering a spell quietly under her breath. Joey's expression melting from agony into one of relief, his breathing slowing into a steady rhythm. Mahaad nodded with approval, "Good work Mana. You're improving."

"I learned from the best" she said with a smile as Isis removed his now burned and ruined tunic. She removed her cloak and draped it over him. Tea brushed his bangs from his face as Shada and Aknadin pulled him into a standing position, holding him up.

"Our progress will be slowed like this," Aknadin observed.

"Do not concern yourself, master Aknadin," Seth said, walking over. He lifted Joey onto his back, wrapping his arms around Joeys legs to hold him aloft and draping his arms over his shoulders "I shall bear him. I owe him my life...Now, let us make haste!"

* * *

Bakura kept a tight hold on Ryou as he weaved through the streets. Atem and Yugi, who'd finaly caught up to them, were now struggling to keep up. Ryou looked over his shoulder at them and turned back to the theif "Bakura! You need to slow down or we'll lose Atem and Yugi!"

Bakura ignored Ryou's plea and kept his pace. "I intend to get you out of here, and I will not endanger **you** to be sure of saving _them_. If they keep up they will make it out fine. It is merely a matter of will. And if I know that Pharaoh, he'll keep up just fine."

Ryou glanced around again, unconvinced. Atem and Yugi's smoky figures were falling behind. His eyes widened as the building ahead of Atem and Yugi began to crumble. He pulled away from Bakura, stopping alltogether

"PHARAOH! YUGI! WATCH OUT!"

Bakura stopped as Ryou jerked away, following his gaze. He growled. Those fools were still running! He wasn't about to let a crumbling building kill that foolish Royal brat before HE got the chance.

"STOP, YOU BAKA PHARAOH!" he yelled, the Japanese flowing from his mouth as smoothly as his egyptian.

000000ooooo000000

Atem heard the yell. "Huh?" He glanced up and, tightening his grip on Yugi's wrist, "Yugi, stop!" He tugged the boy back with him, away from the falling debris as it landed with a crash, raising a choking cloud of dust and smoke.

Yugi's eyes watered from the acrid smell, coughing. "Come-**_COUGH-_**come on, we need to-**_COUGH-_** keep moving, Pharaoh!"

The pharaoh nodded to his small hikari, leading him around the rubble, crawling over the pile of rock and sand.

000000ooooo000000

Ryou released a breath of relief.

"Thank goodness..."

"_**Argh**_!"

Ryou jolted, twisting around at the grunt of pain from Bakura.

The thief clutched his arm, blood pouring from a knife embedded in his bicep. A muscular bandit with an artificial leg stood in front of him, another knife raised. Bakura charged him, tilting forward to catch him in the solar plexus but stumbled, losing momentum. The bandit bashed the side of Bakura's head with a meaty fist, sending him tumbling to the ground. He stepped forward to swing the knife.

Ryou found himself racing towards the bandit, a primal roar ripping itself from his throat.

"Nooo!"

He struck the bandit in the stomach, the force of his blow knocking the bandit headfirst into a wall. The blow rended the bandit unconcious and breathless, forcing his immobile form to slip to the ground, gasping for air. Ryou stood frozen, panting heavily beside the felled bandit. Yugi, having finally caught up, laid a hand on his shoulder as Atem went to help a dazed and disoriented Bakura to his feet. He stretched out an arm, a grateful smile on his lips.

"Here, Bakura. Take my hand..."

Bakura slapped away the hand with grunt, stubbornly pushing himself up with his good arm,"I need no help from _**YOU**_Pharaoh..." he muttered, looking at his wound. Atem retracted his arm with a disapointed, but unsurprised sigh. Bakura examined the hilt and blade of the knife. Ryou made a face as Bakura gripped the counted to three under his breath is a nearly inaudible whisper. Bracing himself, he ripped out the knife with a yelp of pain, bitten off as he gritted his teeth. " Gah! Damn it to Ra!" He cursed with a quiet growl as blood poured from the wound.

"Bakura! Are you okay?"

The thief supressed the pain gripping him arm and forced a smirk as he tore the black cloak from his shoulders and ripped a strip off, wrapping it tightly around the would to staunch the blood flow. "Of course I'm fine. A minor injury...It would seem you and I will sport matching arm wounds, now" he said.

Ryou let out a breath he'd been holding with a whoosh. Yugi lookedat the unconcious bandit, " Bakura... I'm confused about something..."

Bakura looked down at him,"What's that?"

"Why would he attack you? I thought You were the Thief King."

"I am." he stated "Clearly this fool either couldn't see me properly in the smoke and mistook me for some pathetic villager, or sought to steal my title. In either event, he did not succeed" Bakura said, giving his limp form a swift kick in the side, eliciting a small grunt from the slumped form. "I should kill him right here, but I think I'll let the flames do it for me. Let's go. We're almost to the gates, I can see them through the Smoke."

000000ooooo000000

The group made their way through the dark fog of smoke, arriving at the city gates only to find a small group of bandits guarding them.

Bakura frowned.

Ryou noticed the frown, "What's wrong?" he asked

Bakura kept his eyes on the party. "Bandits like these aren't usually so strategic as to hold the city's escape routes. They should all be running around the city looting whatever they can find of value like morons...They seem to be more clever than I thought..."

Atem stepped forward for a better look, "What do we do? We need to get out of the city."

Bakura turned to him, lavender eyes meeting crimson, "We'll have to take them out and secure the gates."

"Take them out?" Atem inquired.

Bakura ran his finger over his throat. The implication was clear.

Atem looked taken aback " You want us to KILL them? That's barbaric! Not to mention there's only four of us, _**and**_ we have no weapons."

Bakura frowned, " Do you WANT to save your people?"

Atem shook his head, sighing, "How do your propose we do it when we're unarmed?"

Taking another glance to the group of bandits, Bakura crouched and gathered the others around him, drawing in the sand at his feet. "Ryou will wait here as the three of us head into their camp, seeing as he is the only one not wearing a cloak." he said drawing a few stick figures and lines. "We'll take the oil lamps hanging on the wall and scatter the oil before igniting it with the braziers. This will cause enough distraction for us to strike."

Bakura tore a strip of cloth from the hem of Ryou's deep green tunic-robe and wrapped it around his arm before tearing two more and handing them to Atem and Yugi. "Find any weapon you can and attack everyone not wearing one of these. Obviously we'll recognise Ryou, but-"

Ryou grabbed Bakura's hand, "Bakura," he interrupted, "I don't like this plan."

"Because I'm ruining your clothes?"

"No. It just doesn't feel...right"

"What do you mean?" the Thief King asked.

"I don't know...I just have this feeling..." Ryou said as he tightened his grip on Bakura's hand.

Yugi's eyes lit up "Hey, I've got an idea!"

Bakura raised an eyebrow at Atems former host.

"What is it?"

Yugi erased the marks Bakura had made, "Okay, here's _my _idea..."

000000ooooo000000

The bandits guarding the gates jumped to attention, seeing four figures approaching. They relaxed as they saw one of them was the thief king, who was dragging a struggling white-skinned boy along behind, accompanied by two other's cloaked in black, no doubt fellow theives.

One of the bandits waved his arm in greeting "Oi, Thief King! What're you doing here?"

Bakura stode over cooly, jerking his captive forward, "Hopefully, I'll soon be enjoying the spoils of my conquest," he said chuckling wickedly, yanking Ryou forward, "Look what I found in the Pharaoh's palace."

Ryou pulled and jerked uselessly in his grip, pounding on his chest, "Let go of me! Get your filthy hands off me, you wretched thief!"

Bakura was impervious to the blows, turning to his fellow bandits with a smirk, "I require a tent...I'm not one for public displays of...affection" he said with sly wink. The bandits laughed amoung themselves, elbowing each other knowingly. Three of them walked over and looked at Ryou appraisingly.

"He's a pretty one. Bet he was one of the pharaoh's bed slaves."

"Shame he's a boy..." one of them muttered, " I like 'em with breasts. Somethin' you can grab onto!"

"I don't see a problem there, he's got a perfectly nice ass!" A tall, bald one said slapping Ryou's rear hard, giving it a squeeze. Ryou jumped at the contact, yelping, he grabbed onto Bakura's arm, slapping the bald man across the face.

Atem let out a loud laugh, deepening his voice in case of them recognized it. "Seems like he doesn't like you. He'd rather belong to the Thief King!"

The man looked down at Ryou's scowling, yet still pitifully Uke face. He frowned. "You're lucky you're pretty, boy..."

"Hmph!"

"Pretty or not," Bakura said, " He's MINE. I don't like sharing. Now show me to your camp. And bring me some wine! I'd like a little drink to 'enhance the mood'... It might help my new toy here relax a little, and it's sooo much easier to play when they're not struggling."

The bandits exchanged looks and nodded, winking and laughing amoungst themselves, staring lecherously at Ryou as Bakura 'drug' him along. The bald man seemed to forget the slap, shrugging it off without a second thought.

Atem and Yugi hung back, pretending to be engaged in conversation. Atem glanced around when their backs were turned. The bandits had left their weapons at their posts. Moving as quietly as a ghost, Atem slowly picked up a sword, grasping the hilt firmly in his hands. Yugi gulped, following his lead.

Holding his hikari's gaze for a long moment, Atem gave a reassuring nod before hefting the sword to hide it inside his cloak and follow the group of bandits.

* * *

"Seth! Slow down, will you?"

Tea's pleas fell on deaf ears as the Priest continued his pace through the smoke-filled streets of the city, leaping over fallen rubble and dodging crumbling debris. Joeys extra weight clearly did nothing to hinder him. Tristan fell back and grabbed Tea's hand, swinging her behind him. "Climb on my back, I'll carry you."

"But Tris-"

"Just do it! We can't afford to lose Seth. He and the other priests are probably the only ones who know how to get to the Southern Gate."

Tea nodded, Tristan paused only for a second to allow her to climb onto his back. Tea wrapped her legs around his middle, gripping his shoulders firmly, "I don't wanna burden you."

"It's alright. Besides," Tristan added as he resumed his run, "he has Joey. And I for one, want to pummel that loser for nearly getting crushed and scaring me half to death. And I am gonna make SO many burnt marshmellow jokes..."

Tea chuckled quietly.

"Shit! I can't see a thing!" Tristan swore as a particularly thick cloud of smoke billowed from a night wind. He continued blindly "We'll lose him!"

Tea leaned forward slightly, the sudden movement almost upsetting Tristan's balance."Damnit, Tea! Don't do that!"

"Sorry, But I see Seth!" she said, not commenting that he'd called her by her real name and not the code name. "Wait, he's- take a left at the next alley!"

Tristan did as he was told. The smoke cleared and he once again caught sight of the egyptian carrying the still unconcious blonde. He picked up the pace to catch up to the group. As they emerged from the ally, the sounds of screams reached their ears. They were coming from the gate that lay dead ahead. Tristan put Tea down as they got a look at what lay before them.

It was Yugi and the others. Bakura stood in the middle, keeping Ryou behind him as he, Atem and Yugi were fighting the bandits, who were losing badly at the combined talents of Bakura and Atem. It was almost funny how well they worked together for people who hated each others guts.

000000ooooo000000

Seth sighed with relief, seeing his beloved pharaoh was unharmed. Tristan and Tea cheered upon seeing their freinds.

"Whoo! Look at them go!"

" Go Yugi! Go Pharaoh!" Tea whooped, cheering. The other guardians also cheered as they continued to fight.

Mana whooped. "Yeah, get 'em Pharaoh! Go Bakura! Show 'em who's the king of Egypt! Smash them up good!"

Kalim gave her a reproving look, "Mana!" He scolded.

"Oops. guess I got carried away..." she said kicking some dirt.

* * *

Bakura panted a little as the last bandit fell. Ryou looked at his recently wounded arm. The blood was soaking through the rough bandages he'd made from his cloak.

"You okay?"

Bakura ruffled his hair, "I'm fine, Ryou. Anubis knows, I've been in worse fights with more severe injuries. I have this scar on my eye for a reason you know."

Atem turned to Yugi, who looked more than a little shaken at having actualy KILLED people. He dropped the sword numbly. Atem wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "It's alright, Aibou. It's over. Once we get to the guardian's temples, we can summon the shadow creatures and get rid of the rest of the bandits. We'll have restored peace to the kingdom."

Yugi gave a crooked smile, "Yeah..."

"And then you can go back to sitting on your golden throne, oh mighty Pharaoh..." Bakura said with a smirk and mock-bow. Atem frowned at him. Ryou stood between them, "Now now, no need to fight... After all we still need to get to the temples first... Look! There's the others!" he said pointing in their direction as they came into sight.

Yugi waved as he caught sight of his friends, "Hey guys! You made it!"

"Yugi!" Tea cried

"You were awesome guys!" Tristan called.

Seth and the other guardians picked up speed.

"My king!"

"Pharaoh!"

"Thank goodness you're alright!"

Atem waved, "Hello, my freinds! it's about time you-"

Tea shrieked, "Atem, watch out!"

"Why should I-Agh!"

000000ooooo000000

Yugi gasped as a bandit who had been patroling the wall (and had hidden during the battle) charged and punched the pharaoh just below the back of his head, hitting a nerved and rendering him unconcious.

"Pharaoh!" Yugi cried reaching for his yami's hand. The bandit knocked him out as well, grabbing them both and pulling them onto the back of his nearby horse. He looked back breifly at Bakura, pointing at him accusingly, his face contorted in rage.

"TRAITOR!"

All of this took less than 30 seconds. He kicked The stallion's sides and took off into the desert before anyone could even react.

* * *

_Click. Clack. Click. tap._

The young man's fingers danced over the laptop's keys, statistics pouring from mind to screen, proposals arranging themselves into neat lists and plans for new products forming themselves pixel by pixel. Icy-blue eyes narrowed as the phone, sitting at the corner of a spotless desk, began to ring.

Lifting the phone to his ear, Seto Kaiba answered. "Hello?"

Silence.

He frowned "Hello?" he repeated.

Again, silence.

The young CEO set the phone down without another thought and returned to his typing. The phone rang again.

He pointedly ignored it.

The phone continued to ring, so he lifted the reciever with a sigh "Hello?"

Silence.

There was a quiet click as the reciever was again replaced.

The phone rang again.

Kaiba didn't even turn from the screen as he reached over and unclipped the cord from the phone and resumed his typing, not skipping a beat.

"Events are unfolding which will very soon require your presence..."

000000ooooo000000

The CEO wheeled around to find nothing but air and a blank stretch of wall. "People you know well require your help to face dangers you cannot even comprehend."

Seto turned back to his office to find a tall, Egyptian-looking man, dressed in a long cream robe and white turban, piercing blue eyes set on his own, golden earrings glinting in the low light.

"And you are?" Kaiba's voice was low and cold.

"My name is of little importance." the figure stated "However, I shall tell you, despite the fact that it will do nothing to influence your participation. My name is Shadi. I am the Keeper of the Millennium Items and your friends do not have much time."

Kaiba crossed his arms, "And by '_friends'_ I suppose you mean the geek squad?"

That is correct" Shadi said with a nod. Kaiba took a seat in a nearby chair and crossed one leg over the other, "Let me guess... they have to save the world again? They've done that like four times already, havn't they?"

"Yes. However, this time, they need your help. The pharaoh, and the little one called Yugi have been captured. And only with YOUR help can they be rescued."

Kaiba rubbed his temples, "I'm so sick of having to help those wimps stop international crooks with delusions of grandure."

Shadi narrowed his eyes slightly, "This time the risk is far greater, Kaiba. The foe we face is even greater than Zorc Necrophades. This time, if evil wins, the world will not be destroyed, but something far worse. The flow of time will alter and shift. The future as you know it would be completely lost. Many people will be killed...including your loved ones."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "Loved ones?"

Shadi looked him in the eyes, his piercing gaze holding kaibas. "Your brother, specifically."

Kaiba's eyes widened, an expression of muted shock on his face. "What?"

Shadi reached out a hand before Kaiba's face, palms up. "Behold Seto Kaiba. What the future shall become without your assistance."

Kaiba let out a grunt as images danced before his eyes.

000000ooooo000000

_Buildings crumbled and collapsed. People lay dead or dying in the streets, dirty and ragged-looking. The sky was as red as blood, and everywhere was chaos. Dirty, ragged children ran through the streets without restraint, raiding the hollow remains of what was once a grocery store and other various shops as others trudged along with sad, empty looks on their faces. Somewhere, a woman weeped. The area had been ravaged by war, disease, poverty, and other evils._

_ In this wasteland, Kaiba saw himself huddled, barely more than a skelaton in rags under a broken, twisted pile of metal that was once a dumpster, now filled with some thin sheets and a thick roll of deflated bubble wrap. He rocked back and forth, his eyes glazed and dead-looking with dark circles, giving him a sunken, haunted look. He seemed to be upset, but no tears came from his eyes as he numbly dug an already bloody hand into the freshly-slain corpse of some animal._

_No, the shape was wrong...it was too long and narrow._

_It looked like..._

_No...No...that couldn't be-_

_The figure lay half covered with a blanket, a familiar thick clump of black hair falling over the thin face hid their identity, but the locket that lay half open around the corpses neck was an affirmation of his horror as this phantom of himself wiped at some blood rolling down his chin as he shoved another chunk of flesh between his teeth. A bloody, jagged shard of glass lay discarded a few feet away, and a thin wrist stretched out exposed a single, long slash. The boy had been killed in his sleep. The one he'd promised to protect from harm. His reason. His better half. His beloved Mokuba was now a cold lifeless piece of meat. Being devoured by his own brother._

000000ooooo000000

" NOOO, MOKUBA!" Kaiba cried as he jerked away, breaking the spell. He panted hard as his heart pounded like a wild animal in a cage. He looked around in a panic, the images of doom fading back into the calm, safe reality of his office. Mokuba lay asleep on the couch on the other side of the room, undisturbed by the noise. Seto hurried to his side, shaking him. Mokuba opened his eyes a crack with a groan, "Seto?" he rubbed his eyes sleepily, "Is something wrong?"

Kaiba heaved a sigh of relief, "Everything's fine...go back to sleep..."

"OKay..." the 14 year old said, rolling over with a tired grunt. Seto stood, turning back to the ghost. Shadi looked right back at the millioniare, his expression unchanged, "This is the future that shall come to pass if events are allowed to continue to unfold. Only your intervention can prevent it, Kaiba."

"What do I have to do?"

Shadi extended his arm, "Take my hand, and the rest will come later."

Kaiba looked at the hand. The image of himself feasting upon the flesh of his own beloved, precious brother flashed in his mind again, squashing any suspicions he had. He reached out and clasped the egyptians hand.

____

* * *

**_End of Chapter Nine_**


	10. Chapter 10

**HI It's me.**

**Kimberjim has disappeared, so I'm on my own now. Hope the story will still be good. I've been fixxing the chapters to make them better, so if you can, please go back and RE-read the previous chapters.**

**please and thank you.**

**MMFG**

I disclaim yugioh, blah blah blah

Enjoy the Tendershipping Goodness!

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**

* * *

**

It took everyone a moment to absorb what had happened.

The Pharaoh, and Yugi, had been kidnapped. Kidnapped by a bandit who now knew Bakura had 'betrayed' his fellow thieves.

Mana and Tea wore twin expressions of shock and appall.

"Pharaoh!"

"Yugi!"

Mana turn to her friend and teacher, "Master Mahaad, we must do something!"

Isis raised her arm, "I'll summon Spiria to follow him!"

"No," Seth said, "First we must free the city from those bandits. Then we will combine our efforts to find the pharaoh." Aknadin nodded in agreement, "You are right. Our Pharaoh would want us to save our people first. He has always put the well fare of the people above his own."

"Like you, old man?" Bakura asked, only loud enough that Aknadin and Ryou could hear. Aknadin turned to him, his one eye flashing, "What do you mean?"

" Oh, I think you know EXACTLY what I mean, your lordship..." Bakura said jingling the Millinium ring around his neck.

Before Aknadin could respond, Isis's millennium necklace glowed, drawing his, and the other priest's attention. Isis closed her eyes "I see..."

Seth turned, "**What** do you see, Isis?"

The priestess's brow furrowed " I see the pharaoh and his friend..." She opened her eyes, a relieved look replacing the frown "They are not in immediate danger." Mana sank to her knees, letting out a woosh of air "Thanks the gods..."

Mahaad nodded "That's good. Now let us rid our city of its invaders, so we can get to work finding our king!"

"You said it!" Tristan said, pumping a fist, "No one hurts Yugi and Pharaoh on _my _watch and get's away with it!"

Bakura rolled his eyes crossing his arms "Oh, goody, the pharaoh's fan club to the rescue...I'm sure that will be MOST effective!"

Ryou looked up at Bakura,"Bakura!"

"What?" the thief asked, glancing down and raising an eyebrow at the boy. Ryou sighed, shaking his head. Bakura was impossible...

* * *

Shadi gripped Kaiba's hand tightly as the room began to glow bright blue. Their surroundings faded. Even the floor vanished from under their feet. Kaiba, who had become FAR to use to Yugi's misadventures than he would have liked, did not panic. In his experience, he knew he'd be fine.

" I shall place you with your other friends, for that is where you are needed most at the moment."

"What about Yugi and that Pharaoh of his?"

"Their destination is not known to me. You will have to figure that out yourself" Shadi said, keeing eye contact with the brunette.

Kaiba 'hmph'd '

"Figures...Nevermind, I'll be fine, I've been through this before."

"Know this Kaiba. Your knowledge of events from the memory world is mute, for that was not the true past. Things you will see and experience not will not be the same as they were in the Pharaoh's memory world."

"I should have guessed you weren't going to make this easy."

"Few important things are, Kaiba" Shadi stated as a bright light appeared below them, "We are approaching our destination. This is where we part ways. I wish you luck." Kaiba scoffed, "I don't need luck, I have skills." Shadi momentarily tightened his grip on Kaiba's hand, his expression stern " Your arrogance is your weakness, Kaiba...Swallow your pride, or someone you care about will suffer for it."

"Who?"

"Someone to whom you deny your true affections."

Seto frowned, "Do you always talk in riddles, or are you just trying to annoy me?"

Shadi said nothing as he released Kaiba's hand, vanishing. Kaiba felt himself begin to fall, the wind roaring in his ears as he fell out of the sky, plummeting towards the sand below.

* * *

Mana worked to keep Joey unconscious and numb as Mahaad and the other priests summoned their strongest creatures to destroy and drive off the thieves. Tea sat nearby with Ryou and Tristan, who was telling the whitenette how Joey had gotten injured in the first place.

"...And that's why Joey is...well...you know..."

Ryou looked over at the still form of the blond, "Poor Joey...I hope he's okay..."

Tea sighed, "Why does he always have to be a hero?" she turned to the magician in training Hey Mana, how's Jou doing?"

Mana looked up "Well, I'm trying to keep his burns as numb as possible. His blisters are swelling up, if any of them rupture, it's not gonna be pretty..."

None of them doubted her.

000000ooooo000000

In the distance, the sounds of battle were heard as Shadow Creatures roared and men screamed as the guardians called out attacks for their beast's to use. Bakura stood off to the side, staring off into the desert, eyes narrowed as he half-listened to the noise.

_'Traitor!'_

The words rang through his mind. He owed no allegiance to the other thieves and bandits, they weren't even in the same class as he. He had always been a lone wolf, unless he needed someone to do gruntwork. Nevertheless, the fact that he'd been caught helping the Pharaoh would effectivly marginalize the amount of respect he was given by those lesser fools. Not to mention both Yugi, and Atems lives were now in the hands of a brutish half-wit who would probably take him to others. After that, who was to say what would happen to them?

He glanced over at Ryou, who was sitting with his friends as Mahaad's apprentice used her magics to help Joey, who apparently had become very badly burned while saving Seth. A noble act, on his part, but a foolish one...Then again, that was nothing new when it came to the blond. Back to the matters at hand.

Bakura turned back to the desert, his back to the others. As much as he disliked-no-HATED the Pharaoh, his disappearance did not bode well. Time was a fragile thing, and even the smallest things could change it in drastic, horrific ways.

"Bakura?"

He turned to the voice, he was surprised to see not Ryou, but Mana. "What do you want?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you know where that man took the Pharaoh and Yugi?"

"No" he answered simply, turning away.

"Master Aknadin thinks you do..."

Bakura scoffed "I couldn't give **half a damn **what that _fool_ Aknadin thinks of me," Bakura spat, frowning at the girl. "Do you...know Master Aknadin?" she asked, deflating a little, but standing her ground.

"The real question here is: Do YOU know Aknadin?" Bakura said as his eyes skimmed the desert.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her brow furrowed with confusion. Bakura shook his head "You'll find out eventually..." he said. He grimaced as the wound in his arm throbbed painfully. Mana's eyes darted to the wound, flinching "How did that happen?"

"Helping your precious Pharaoh, of course. How else?"

Mana sighed.

_"Mana!"_

Mana turned as her freind and mentor called for her."Coming, Master Mahaad!" she yelled, scurrying away and leaving the Thief to himself.

000000ooooo000000

As she ran off at her masters bidding, Bakura turned back to the group, "How's Joey?" he asked striding over to Ryou, plopping himself down beside him and draping an arm over his shoulders in a casual manner.

"Asleep..." Ryou said, leaning into his side "That girl, Mana, said he'd stay that way for a few hours, so I guess he's-" he stopped. His eyes widened as he suddenly pointed up at the sky, "What on earth is THAT?"

Bakura, Tea, and Tristan all turned as Ryou pointed to a shape falling from the sky. Tea gasped as the object grew closer and they were able to make it out.

"No way! That can't be!"

"Is that..." Tristan started as the thing slowed, landing with a thud on a sand dune. It rose, coughing and dusting itself off "_**C****ough!****...**_That damn ghost could've-**_Cough!_** set me down a lot better **_Cough!_** I bet this is revenge for calling him annoying..."

Ryou's eyes widened as the figure slid down the dune and into the light of the fires they had lighting the area.

"Kaiba?"

000000ooooo000000

Seto Kaiba shook the sand from his hair, crossing his arms "Who were you dweebs expecting? Santa Claus?"

Tristan rushed over, "Kaiba! what are you doing here?"

"Some guy in a bathrobe told me you idiots needed my help because you lost Yugi and that Pharaoh of yours" He said uncaringly, in his customary manner. Tristan nodded, looking at the ground with narrowed eyes. "Yeah, they got kidnapped by a bandit..."

" Was it Bakura again?" Kaiba asked, glancing at the thief who, unlike the others, did not look shocked to see him. The Thief King smiled innocently, using his most charming voice as he stated ever-so-calmly " No...Unfortunately, I had nothing to do with it THIS time Kaiba. In fact, I was even HELPING the good king."

"Oh really?"

"For my own personal reasons of course..." Bakura said with a grin, "I never do anything unless there's something to gain."

"Niether do I" Kaiba said "So where's the mutt?"

As if on cue, Joey's sleeping form let out a groan, twitching under the cloak he'd had thrown over his nude form to shield him from the elements, since the guardians temples were all in use and thus would not make good shelters at the moment. The millionaires eyes darted over to the seemingly sleeping blond. Something was off.

"What's wrong with Wheeler?"

"He-" Tea started, but was cut off as an impatient Kaiba strode over, crouched, and lifted the cloak. His eyes widened slightly as he drew back.

"What the hell?"

Tea kneeled beside him, re-covering her friend "I was trying to tell you! There was this fire, and Joey pushed Seth out of the way when part of the roof collapsed on the stables we had to run through. He got pinned under it and..." She trailed off uneasily.

Kaiba clenched his fists, unseen, his face going back into it's usual stoic expression "So...Wheeler was playing hero again? I'm not surprised...Dumb mutt never knows when to quit..." he said standing.

"Yeah," Tristan said, "But that's one of his better qualities."

* * *

Seth panted from exertion as his monster smote the viscious shadow creature of one of the bandits, which had been stronger than he'd thought. Kalim placed his hand on his shoulder "Seth, you should rest and recover your strength. You've been at it for four hours."

Seth glanced at his energy counter on his DiaDhank. It was almost he kept fighting... He nodded reluctantly "You're right, Kalim...Will you be able to handle things without me? Aknadin already left to help guide the guards and villagers back here until the city is clear."

"We'll be fine Seth" Isis assured him with a pat on the shoulder, "We can handle ourselves. Right Mahaad?"

"Yes. Especially with Mana here to loan me her strength."He said glancing at his pupil out of the corner of his eye. She was trying to look serious but was having a hard time suppressing the smile that threatened to break free at the praise.

"Why don't you go check up on Jou and the others?" Mahaad suggested.

Now _that _was a good idea. Seth called back his monsters and walked away from the others, trudging wearily through the sand to the flames of the fires where Bakura and the others waited.

* * *

Kaiba looked at the clothes they were wearing with amused distaste. "You geeks look ridiculous."

"Think we don't already know that?" Tea asked "I feel like a cosplayer."

"Yeah, well, look at me, I'm wearing a skirt," Tristan said, pouting.

"Think of it as a kilt," Ryou said, "I'd love to wear it. All I'm wearing is essentially a long shirt..."

"Yes, well, we'll remedy THAT once the city is cleared," Bakura said, pausing at an explosion of power in the distance as two monsters attacked each other. "If there's anything LEFT of the city that is..."

"The guardians are doing what they can," Tea said, checking on Joey's burns again to make sure no sand had gotten into them. Joey fliched at the contact. Tea sighed "Poor Joey..."

Kaiba cracked his knuckles, "If you ask me, he-"

"_Who goes there?"_

000000ooooo000000

Everyone turned at the sound of the priests voice. It was virtually identical to Kaiba's. Only an octave or so lower. Seth strode into the circle of light formed by the fire, the millennium rod clutched tight in his grip as he caught sight of Kaiba, halting in his tracks. His expression was one of bewilderment as he looked over at this...this...doppelganger of himself wearing such strange clothes.

"Who are you?" he demanded, approaching.

Kaiba recognized the tone. He took orders from no one.

"Ask me nicely and maybe I'll tell you" Kaiba said with a trace of a smirk on his lips. Ryou cleared his throat, getting Seth's attention, "This is Kaiba. Seto Kaiba. He's a friend of ours and-"

" 'Kaiba?' " Seth quoted, "Hmm...Jou has mentioned that name several times."

" 'Jou?' " Kaiba asked, "His name is **Joey **genious..."

Tristan made a shushing gesture, whispering harshly "Ix-nay on the oey-Jay, Kaiba, we're undercover!" Kaiba scoffed " I'm here to help you find Yugi and that Pharaoh and that's it. I don't have time for this code-name nonsense."

Seth frowed "What are you-"

"Aghnnn...!"

000000ooooo000000

Seth turned to Joey. The fluid staining the dark fabric told him what happened. He had shifted in his sleep, and the cloak that had been thrown over him had bunched up and ruptured one of the smaller blisters on his right shoulder.

"Damn" he swore crouching. He pulled the cloth back unflinchingly, taking a flask of water from his robes and poured the cool liquid on the now bleeding orifice. Joey's breath hitched at the sudden chill of the water, his muscles tensing. Seth ran hand through his hair "Easy, Jou..."

Joeys face relaxed at the touch. Seth continued petting his scalp as cleaned and numbed the wound, "Once the city is cleared, we'll take him back to palace so he can treated properly" he said to no one in particular. Kaiba's brow furrowed at Seth's petting. " You seem awfully concerned for the mutts well-being" he commented.

"I owe him my life. He is in this condition on my behalf and I intend to repay the favor. Besides, I'm rather fond of the puppy."

Kaiba stiffened almost indigatly.

" 'Puppy' ?"

Bakura grinned too himself "Things just got a LOT more interesting around here, Ryou..."

* * *

Bouncing.

Jostling.

Atems head throbbed with pain. He heard voices, muffled.

_" I...Bakura...Pharaoh..."_

_"...Mistake...Prisoner..."_

_"What...Pharaoh...little one..?"_

_"Cage...Anubis's peak...Ransom.."_

_"...Ass...cart."_

He couldn't make out any more as rough hands lifted him up and dumped him onto something wooden and hard. Something small, limp and warm was dropped onto him. He groaned as he drifted in that vague place between the subconscious and waking worlds. His eyes opened a crack, he caught sight of a red, black, and gold blur laying against him.

"Nnng..." the unconcious form moved against his weakly. "Pharaoh..."

Aibou..." The pharaoh muttered before slipping back into the blackness as the cart began moving.

* * *

Joey's back throbbed as he opened his eyes. His cheek was pressed against a pillow as he lay on his stomach. He lifted his head an inch, blinking back the fog that hazed his brain

"Ugh...where am I?"

A gasp. "Tristan, Tea, he's waking up!" came Ryou's voice from nearby.

"Joey!" Tea said rushing over. Tristan appeared behind her "How ya feelin' buddy?"

"Like crap..." he said trying to push himself up from his face down position. "Easy there, buddy, you'll mess up your bandages" Tristan said stopping him. "What bandages?" Joey asked as he became more aware. He shifted. Sure enough, almost his entire torso was covered in linen bandages. As well as his upper arms.

and the back of his legs.

He blinked "Damn. What happened to me? And how come you guys aren't using our code names?"

Tea took Joey's hand "To answer your first question, when that rubble fell on you at the stables, you got pretty badly burned."

"As for the names," Tristan said "Well...we don't really need to worry about Seth finding out who we really are."

"How come?"

"Kaiba told him."

000000ooooo000000

Joey's eyes widened "Kaiba? **HE'S** here? And he did _WHAT_?"

Ryou grabbed his other hand as he began squirming "Calm down Joey!"

Tea tightened her grip and squeezed his hand "Stop moving around!"

"Yeah, Shadi sent him to help us find Yugi and Atem, man" Tristan added. Joey finally stopped struggling with a grunt, laying against the pillows looking irritated "Where is he? Where'd he go?"

"He's with Seth" Ryou said releasing his arm "Don't worry, he promised not to tell the other guardians who we are."

"And, uh...where are WE?"

"In the palace."

"So I guess they got rid of those bandits, huh?" Joey asked crossing his arms under his chin so he could look up at his friends better.

"Most of them" Ryou said nodding "Some ran off. The ones that didn't get killed by the guardian's monsters are in the dungeon waiting to be judged. They've got the palace guards working shifts down there because the other guards are trying to help the villagers that aren't getting treated for injuries put out the fires so they can start to rebuild."

"Just how long have I been out?" Joey inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Counting the other night, a little over 48 hours" Tristan said, doing some mental calculations.

"48 hours?" Joey asked, stupefied "That's like two whole days!"

"They've been keeping you unconscious so you wouldn't be in as much pain. And believe you me, Joey, you WANTED to be unconscious when they lynched your blisters so they could bandage you up."

"It was so gross!" Tea said with an expression of disgust, "I don't know how Seth did it without vomiting!"

"Seth?" Joey asked

"Yeah. He's been the one taking care of you. He's been changing your bandages and applying the medicinal herbs. I guess he feels bad that you got hurt on his account.." Ryou said. "Besides all the other healers are all busy."

Joey had no idea how to respond.

"Heh...maybe the guy isn't as big a jerk as Kaiba after all...And speaking of jerks, where's Bakura? Did he split? or somethin'?"

Ryou frowned a little at that but kept his composure "He's...running an errand...He's getting something important"

"What is it?"

Ryou shook his head " I can't tell you. But it might help us find the Pharaoh."

"Come on, Ryou, tell us. we're you're pals. We won't rat on your boyfriend."

"He's not my-" Ryou started, then stopped, catching himself. That was his typical response back home when someone accused him and Bakura being a couple. However, given the recent... developments in their relationship, he really couldn't say that anymore.

"I know you wouldn't do something like that" Ryou conceded.

"Heh!"

"But I'm still not telling you" Ryou said with a mischevious grin not unlike Bakura's.

Tristan laughed, "Wow, you spend WAY too much time with Bakura."

"You got that right," Joey said, pouting.

"You're just jealous because I have a boyfreind" Ryou said, sticking his tongue out at the two.

Tea giggled, "You tell 'em Ryou."

* * *

Bakura opened the entrance to the secret room holding the Kul Elna Tome.

The spell book was exactly where he'd left it. Good. Though he shouldn't have been surprised. the room only opened for him. The same could not be said for his hoard of treasure. The priests had had it carted away to the palace when he'd been on his 'mission' to spy on the bandits. He lifted the book from it's stand, removing the silky cloth wrapped around it.

"Hm..."

He flipped through the pages, his eyes skimming over the images and symbols representing text the specialized heirogylphics his father had taught him as a child. "Barriers...Exorcisms...Monster repulsion...I'll have to take it back to the palace and have that Mahaad help me out." He said, "I'm starting to get rusty... Ugh, 5025 years old... I'm such an old man..."

Unbidden, the image of Ryou moaning and writhing beneath him appeared in his minds eye.

Bakura smirked to himself "Well...maybe not so old..."

He tucked the sacred book into his robe and stood in the chamber his father had carved with his own hands. He closed his eyes, letting the power and presence of his fathers spells and labors was around him. His father...That tan skin, and the long pony tail of thick white hair, so carefully braided by his mother...his kind eyes...His work-hardened, but gentle hands...

Bakura opened his eyes and quickly exited the chamber. The last thing his needed to do was start bawling like a woman. Crying was unproductive, and it always made him tired afterwards. Never mind the headaches he usually got. "Alright, I've got the Tome...I just have to keep it away from Aknadin. And while Mahaad searches for a spell to help locate the Pharaoh, _**I **_can locate a spell that will return us to the future. That should tie everything together in a nice tidy bow..."

000000ooooo000000

The thief stepped out of the tunnels and into the sunlight, stretching himself out in the warmth after the cool of the tunnels. His horse, his only one now, since the priest's took it upon themselves to secure his property, stood a few yards away, nibbling on the bushes growing on either side of the caves entrance. Bakura clicked his tongue, "Nightshade, here."

The horse perked it's head up at it's master and tromped over, stopping before him as he'd been trained. Bakura mounted the stallion "Good boy" he said patting the side of his neck."We have no time to waste, you must fly like the wind." He dug his heels into his side "Yah!"

The stallion reared back his head, snorting wildly as he lurched into a gallop, sending clouds of sand on either side as master and beast began their long ride back to the royal city.

* * *

Seth sat beside Kaiba, who had his fingers in a steepled position as the meeting on what to do with the search for the Pharaoh progressed. How should it be conducted? What forces were necessary? There were a number of things to be taken into consideration. The city needed guidance on it's reconstruction. Three of the temples of the gods had been damaged by what was being called the invasion of the (now defeated) Bandit Army.

"...The question we must ask ourselves," Shada said in a calm, monotone voice "Is whether or not we can afford to call upon the soldiers and the guards when they are so tirelessly working to help rebuild the city and reunite separated family members, including their own on both matters. And eve more importantly, who will oversee the city while we search for our king?"

Mahaad cleared his throat for attention.

"Yes, Mahaad?" Kalim asked.

"It's true, the soldiers have their own matters to attend to. However, nothing is more important right now than finding our king."

"I agree with Mahaad," Seth said, " The Pharaoh is our most important matter. Without the Pharaoh, Egypt will surely fall prey to doubt and fear. He's a symbol of strength and unity, as well as a loyal, wise companion to all of us. The search should begin immediately, now that reconstruction is in progress. Isis, does your necklace provide any clues to the Pharaohs whereabouts?"

Isis closed her eyes, concentrating "I see a dark, wet place lit by torches...and The Pharaoh laying on the ground in a cell..."

"What about Yugi?" Kaiba asked in an off-handed manner.

Isis frowned, "I don't see him... He may be- Wait! Yes. He's there as well! He's awake. The pharaohs head is in his lap...He looks concerned." Isis gasped, opening her eyes "The Pharaoh is ill with fever!"

Mana gasped, covering her mouth. "Oh, no!"

Mahaad turned to her, "Calm down, Mana...Isis, will the Pharaoh be okay until we can find him?"

Isis closed her eyes again, concentrating hard. "I believe so...But we must begin our search soon. I feel dread in my heart at what will happen if we do not."

Kalim nodded once "Then let us make the preparations when the Theif King returns. Bakura said he had something that might be able to help us."

Shada scoffed "I don't trust him."

"None of us do" Mahaad reminded him, "But he knows the ways of thieves better than any of us here ever could. We have no choice in the matter."

"Hmph. If I know that Bakura, and unfortunately I do..." Kaiba said crossing one leg over his knee "We can trust him well enough for now... He feels defeating the pharaoh is HIS right, and no one else's. To him, this is a matter a protecting his interests. Not to mention certain OTHER things I shall keep to myself..." he added, glancing at Seth, the only member of the council who understood the big picture surrounding this incident.

And the repercussions that would come if things wet wrong.

Seth frowned, nodding once "Yes...many other things...We shall meet again once Bakura has returned. Until then, let us return to our duties."

"Agreed" Isis said, standing and heading for the door. Kalim turned "Isis, where are you going?" Isis paused "To get my Nephew, Namu, and the other students. I'm going to take over as their teacher, since he's been lost in the invasion." Mahaad rose, "Mana and I shall join you." The bubbly apprentice hopped up from her seat beside him, "Right!"

Isis smiled as Mahaad opened the door for her, "I appreciate the help, Mahaad."

"It is no problem, my freind," Mahaad said following her out.

Mana giggled "Mahaad and Isis sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Mahaad scowled at her, blushing furiously "Be quiet, Mana! Now is not the time for your nonsense."

"It's not nonsense..."Mana pouted, looking slightly more subdued as she followed behind the two priests. The door clicked shut behind her.

000000ooooo000000

Shada shook his head "That girl..."

Kalim smiled, "She's young, my freind. Give her time. Besides, she provides a much needed air of lightheartedness in these dark hours. She means well..."

_'She reminds me a little of Mokuba_,' Kaiba thought to himself as he stood. "Well, better go check on the mutt and see if he's still alive."

Seth stood almost the same time as he, "It's nearly time for me to change his bandages anyway. He should be awake and talking by now."

"Oh goody goody gumdrops..." Kaiba said as they exited the room, "Whatever would we do without hearing him whine like a puppy?"

Seth smirked, "I think he's cute when he whines..."

Kaiba glanced at Seth sharply at this, his lips pulling down into a small frown

"Whatever...dumb mutt..."

* * *

**End of Chapter Ten**


	11. Chapter 11

I disclaim yugioh, blah blah blah

Enjoy the Tendershipping Goodness!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

Bakura arrived at the palace gates just past sunset, the sky already shifting from sunset red to a deep violet. He dismounted his stallion as a guard walked over to him. The same guard, he noted, whom he had knocked three teeth out of when he'd called Ryou a whore.

He felt immensely smug as he drew himself up regally and handed him the reigns, "Take my horse to the stables and see that he's taken care of, will you?"

The guard sneered at him but took the reins. "To think **_I _**am reduced to servicing a thief..."

"And to think**_ I _**am reduced to servicing the Pharaoh. Life isn't fair. "Bakura shot back, sauntering past the livid man and into the palace. With the spell book tucked safely into his robes, along with some better suiting robes for Ryou, he went about searching for the Pharaoh's closest friend, and greatest magician, Mahaad.

As it turned out, his search wouldn't last very long as he turned the corner, only to have Mana run into him carrying an armload of scrolls.

"Oof!" the girl grunted as she fell backwards onto her bottom, "Ouch, that's gonna hurt later..."she said, wincing. She looked up at the thief king, her eyes widening, "Oh! Bakura, you're back! Master Mahaad was wondering when you'd show up."

"More like IF I showed up" Bakura said with a knowing smirk. Mana's cheeks tinged slightly as she gathered her scrolls, "Well...maybe that too..."

"That's what I thought..." Bakura said as he knelt and took the scrolls from the magician in training, "Allow me."

Mana looked surprised at the unexpected help, but beamed, "Wow! Thanks, Bakura!"

"Just because I'm a wicked, murderous thief doesn't mean I don't have manners," he grinned, "Just don't go thinking I've gone soft or anything."

Mana shook her head vigorously, "Of course not!"

"Good. Then you can repay me by taking me to your master; I have business regarding the pharaoh to discuss with him."

"Oh! You're in luck, that's just where I was heading with these scrolls. Master Mahaad and Lady Isis are teaching the students." She straitened her dress and led him down the hall, "Right this way, Bakura."

Bakura followed behind the magician in training, the scrolls tucked securely under his arm.

* * *

Mahaad and Isis stood before the pupils whom had been placed into their tutelage by the loss of their teacher in the raid. Some were training to be priests. Others to be magicians. So it was a large, diverse class.

"Alright now, students..." Mahaad said, " For those of you studying magic, I know you've covered binding spells, so we're going to move on to summoning spells as soon as Mana arrives with our scrolls."

As if on cue, Mana skipped into the room, "Here are your scrolls Master Mahaad!" she said, dropping them onto the large stone table around which the students were sitting. Mahaad frowned, "This is only half."

"Oh, well that's because-" Mana started, turning just as the thief king entered, smoothly placing the Scrolls beside the ones Mana had carried. Bakura tossed his bangs away from his face, "Your student was having some difficulty carrying the scrolls. Perhaps you should have sent someone to assist her. Not very gentlemanly of you at all."

"Bakura!" Mahaad said, surprised.

"That's my name, don't wear it out" he replied with a wink.

The students gasped, murmuring amongst themselves. Isis clapped her hands to get their attention, "Everyone calm down! Bakura has come to an agreement with the council and is currently helping us to locate the Pharaoh."

"Speaking of which," Mahaad said, pulling Bakura aside, "Did you not say you had something that might help us in our search?"

"As a matter of fact I did," Bakura said reaching into his robes, letting his fingers dance over the books spine, "But none of the other guardians may be involved in its usage but yourself."

"Why should I-" he started

"Do you want to find the Pharaoh, or don't you?" Bakura interjected, leaning against a wall lazily examining his nails.

Mahaad grit his teeth, sighing, "Very well, I give you my word as a Magician..."

"Excellent. After your lesson I'll be more than willing to oblige."

* * *

Atem opened his eyes. He felt hot and heavy. He moved to sit up, a small hand pushed against his chest, forcing him back down.

"Don't move, or you'll make yourself worse..."

Atem grunted, glancing up at his hikari, who was crouched beside him with a look of deep concern and concentration furrowing his brow.

"Aibou?"

Yugi gave a small smile, holding a flask of water to his mouth. "Here, drink this...You must be thirsty."

As soon as the flask touched his lips, Atem clamped his mouth around it, swallowing the liquid down greedily as he realized just how dry his throat was. When he finally pulled away, he panted, catching his breath. "Where are we?"

"I don't know...an underground dungeon somewhere I think. Our captors brought us here."

"What for?"

"I don't know... To hold us for ransom I think? They don't seem to have thought this out very-"

**_Ccrreeeeeaaaakkkkkkkk..._**

The door to the dungeon opened as the sound of footsteps approached. A tall figure dressed in black stepped forward. He was slightly taller than Kaiba. His skin was a deep chocolate brown, but his eyes were green.

"Oi. You awake, Pharaoh?"

Atem tried to sit up, but was overcome with dizziness and lay back down. Yugi brushed his bangs out of his face, turning to the guard, "He has a fever, and he needs medicine."

The thief frowned, stalking over and briefly touching Atems head and dropping a water skin full of wine at Yugi's feet, "Make him drink that, it'll do no good to ransom a dead pharaoh. Make him well, or we'll take it out of YOUR flesh, servant boy."

"But he needs medicine! Don't you have any herbs?" Yugi protested as he headed for the door. Their guard snorted, " I'll talk it over with the boys and see what they think. Just keep him alive for us, brat" he said shutting the door and barring it. His footsteps echoed down the hall as he got further and further away. Yugi sighed, turning to Atem, "Sorry about that, Pharaoh..."

Atem shook his head, laying his head in his hikari's lap, "No, Aibou. I'm sorry that you had to get drawn into this catastrophe."

Yugi ran a hand through the Pharaoh's hair, "If I know the guys, they're probably already on their way to find us."

"I hope you're right Yugi... I just hope Bakura's blind hatred doesn't affect their search...There's much more at stake here than just our lives..."

"I know Atem...believe me, I know..."

* * *

Kaiba entered the room where Joey and the others were, following the priest. Personally, he thought this guy was kind of a pill. So preachy about loyalty and how his place was at the pharaoh's side and blah blah BLAH! Quite frankly it was starting to get on his nerves...

Seth sauntered over to the blonde, sitting beside him, "I see you've awakened at last, Puppy. How does your back feel?"

"Like I got run through a meat grinder and cooked. Not to mention I'm itchy as hell."

Seth chuckled. "I have no idea what a meat grinder is, but the itching, well, that's to be expected. It's time for me to re-dress your wounds."

"Hurray..."

As he moved out of the blonds sight to retrieve supplies form a nearby table, Joey glanced at the modern day incarnation of the priest He crossed his arms under his chin, propping himself up slightly.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Stoolpigeon himself. You just couldn't keep your mouth shut on the fact we're from the future, could you?"

Kaiba smirked, "Nice to see you too, Wheeler."

"So, what'd Shadi bring YOU here for anyway?" Joey asked, taking more relaxed position now that the obligatory insults were out of the way. Kaiba cracked his knuckles, taking the seat Seth had just vacated and crossing one leg over the other. "To help save the world, what else? You dweebs SERIOUSLY need to find a new hobby..."

"Hey, it's not like we PURPOSELY get ourselves into these messes. It just happens."

"Is that the excuse you use on your girlfriends, Wheeler?"

"Why I oughta- OWWW!" He turned to Seth, who was in the process of removing his bandages, some of which were stuck to his skin from both herbs, and his own blood, pus, and other various bodily fluids trying to seal or fester the wounds. "Easy on those bandages! You tryin' to kill me?"

Seth frowned in concentration, not glancing up from his work. "I am being as gentle as this sort of thing allows. They must come off, so you'll have to grit and bear through a little tugging."

Joey turned back around, groaning, " Why is it when YUGI plays hero, he walks away unscathed, but when **_I_** do it, I end up looking like a half wrapped mummy?"

"Ooh, _'Unscathed_' that's a big word, mutt. Congratulations. I'll have to remember to get you a dog biscuit as a reward for such advanced knowledge."

"Zip it, Kaiba, or I'm gonna-OW! Damnit!"

Kaiba laughed.

Ryou frowned at him, "That's not very nice, Kaiba. Joey's laying in a hospital bed with third degree burns, show some compassion."

"That's right, Joey wouldn't tease YOU like that if the situation was reversed" Tea defended.

"Yeah I would. That's how we roll, right rich boy?" Joey asked, smirking up at the millionaire.

"Whatever, dork."

000000ooooo000000

It was almost a full 20 minutes before each of the linen bandages had been removed, some opening up wounds that had begun to heal an scab over, while some just revealing open, gross orifices. Seth then went about the methodical process of washing the wounds of their old herbs and healing medicines, along with the aforementioned puss and blood. Naturally, this was incredibly painful. Joey however, ever playing the role of 'tough guy,' just kept on talking to his friends and pretending as if he weren't in excruciating pain as the priest scrubbed his wounds with a warm wet cloth.

000000ooooo000000

The door opened as a servant entered, "Master Seth, Bakura has returned; he is with Master Mahaad."

The priest looked up "Good. When I am done here, I shall call a meeting to discuss this mysterious thing that will supposedly help find our beloved pharaoh."

As the servant turned to leave, Ryou touched his arm, " Where is Bakura exactly?"

"In Master Mahaads Study."

"I'm very busy, but I can give you the directions" he offered as he led him out of the room and down the hall

000000ooooo000000

Kaiba had to admit himself-unwillingly- impressed at Joeys ability to keep a straight face and ignore what very obviously a painful process. He himself would be bitching and moaning if he was in his place; he secretly was a bit of a prima-donna and was unfond of pain of any kind. No one except Mokuba, Roland, and the few servants he kept around the house knew of this little fact, and there was no way he'd ever admit it if anyone called him on it. Not that the few that DID know would try to call him on it...

Except possibly Mokuba.

The boy respected him, but he was by no means a pushover. He spoke his mind when he felt the need and was quick to assert his opinion. He was a bright, intelligent, and spunky. EXACTLY the sort of brother someone would expect of the Kaiba name!

Kaiba flinched as the image of the vision Shadi had given him flashed through his mind. He shook his head.

NO.

That would NOT happen. He wouldn't LET it happen. He was Seto Kaiba damnit, no one fucked with him OR his brother! Especilly not some hokey kidnappers from 500 years ago that decided t screw up the timeline. Whoever had decided to try to kidnap the pharaoh was in for a curb-stomping he'd NEVER forget!

"What's eating You?" Joey asked, seeing the annoyed look on his face.

"None of your business, mutt" he snapped.

Joey pursed his lips, looking away with a huff, "Fine, I didn't care anyway, ya jerk."

"Oh, a jerk huh? You must like jerks, seeing as you sent me those chocolates on Valentines day."

"That was a joke!"

"I'll bet..." Kaiba said, rolling his eyes.

A moment of silence passed

"...Did you eat 'em?" Joey asked, breaking the empty atmosphere hanging in the air since his freinds had went to bed about a half hour ago. when Seth had finished the bandages and had retired to his room.

Kaiba shrugged, "I did. I have a sweet tooth and there's no use in wasting perfectly good chocolate..."

"You liked it?"

"It was passable. I've had worse... MUCH worse"

"What's you think of the one with the marshmellow filling?" Joey asked, eager for an opinion

"It was interesting...I liked the one with the cherries better."

" Yeah, me too, but those are SOOO hard to make... I had to look up how to do it in one of my neighbor's cook books."

"You can read?"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Nah, I'd hate to mess up that pretty face of yours" Joey said with a chuckle.

Again a silence.

"Hey, wait a minute, if you ate my chocolate, how come you didn't send **me** anything on White day?"

* * *

"I've never seen a book this old before..." Mahaad said as he skimmed the pages, "Some of these symbols are strange to me..."

"Magicians' writing," Bakura filled in, "Easy enough to decipher if you know how."

"Where did you get this?"

"You could say it's a family heirloom..." Bakura said, "As I inherited it form my father."

"You didn't rob his grave did you?"

Bakura shot him a dark look

"What grave?"

"What's THAT suppose to mean?" Mahaad asked.

"Ask Aknadin, I'm sure he'd be GLAD to tell you."

Mahaad decided to change the subject, "Let's get to work with the spells. If we work together, I'm sure we can find the proper one to locate the Pharaoh...It's quite generous of you to offer your assistance Bakura."

"I assure you, GENEROSITY is far from my list of motivations." Bakura stated, turning back to the book, "I merely don't want someone else stealing my glory. **_I_** shall be the one to destroy his royal highness. Besides, there's far more on the line then you've been led to believe."

"Such as?" the priest asked.

Bakura smirked, "I'm not at liberty to say..."

Mahaad scowled, but did not pressure him for an answer, as that would surely be a waste of time. Time was something they couldn't AFFORD to waste.

"Let's just look at the book..."

"Yes. Let's."

* * *

The servant had instructed him that Mahaads study was somewhere in the east wing. Ryou had long since forgotten the directions he'd been given over the past two hours he'd searched and had resorted to calling for Bakura verbally.

"Bakura? Hello? Can you hear me? Bakura...?"

A figure wearing a turban and a cream colored cloak stepped from a corner, Ryou had to stop himself from running into him. "Oh! Pardon me, I should have been looking where I was going, Mr...?"

" My name is inconsequential. "

"Oh. Well, never mind...Have you seen a man about this tall with short messy hair and lavender eyes and a scar on his face?"

"The one you know as Akefia-Bakura shall lead you astray, young one. You would do well to abandon him now while your soul is intact."

"What? Now see here, I don't-"

"Ryou?"

"Bakura?" The whitenette turned at the sound of his name being called in what he easily recognized as Bakura's voice.

"Remember my warning, boy...Your life may depend on it..."

Whipping back around to scold the mysterious figure, he was surprised to find him gone. He crossed his arms, an annoyed look on his normally pleasant, placid face. He felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his middle "Ryou, who were you yelling at?"

Ryou reached up, wrapping an arm around his neck "No one important. Some servant probably...Wanker..."

"What did he say?"

"Just nonsense about you."

"I'm not surprised."

"I hate it when people say those things about you."

"Why? They're true enough."

"I don't care. There's more to you than just being the thief king! Honestly it makes me so angry I could throttle someone!"

Bakura grinned "Have I ever told you how cute you look when you're angry?"

Ryou pushed him away scoffing, "Don't get any funny ideas."

Bakura grinned wickedly, "Come now, Ryou, haven't you ever wanted to make love in a library? There's one right over there you know..."

Ryou turned his back, "And what makes you think I'd want to have sex with YOU?" he teased.

"Bakura squeezed his hips, pulling him against him with a growl, playfully nipping his neck, "Who says I'm giving you a choice?" he asked, running a hand under his tunic and rubbing it in circles on the boys abdomen, circling his belly button with his index finger in a suggestive manner. Ryou shivered at the hot touch, "Oh, are you going to ravage me, most wicked and evil thief king?"

"Oh most assuredly..." Bakura affirmed with a nod "The only question is where? The library as I suggested? Our bedroom? Or maybe I should take you right here against the wall for any passersby to stop and BURN with jealously that you belong to me and are mine to do as I please."

"Don't you mean to do WITH as you please?"

"I know what I said..." Bakura said, pushing the boy against the wall and claiming his mouth with his own, making it quite clear conversations were not to be had for the rest of the night unless they involved cries of pleasure or pleas for fulfillment.

* * *

Shadi watched from some distance away, unseen by the lovers. His face emotionless and blank as ever.

"If that boy knows what is good for him...He will heed my warning..."

* * *

Yugi's head nodded as he started to drift off. He sorely wanted to sleep. Remembering their captor's threat to take it out on HIM if the Pharaoh didn't recover quickly however, he fought to stay awake and do just that. Atem, whose head was still on his lap, reached up and touched his face. "Aibou, you should rest, it's late."

"I have to stay awake and tend to your fever..." he yawned. He hadn't slept in nearly two days and it was catching up with him.

"It'll do neither if us good if you make _yourself_ ill from lack of rest."

Yugi had to admit he had a point.

" Sleep. I shall be fine...I'm feeling much better now, honestly..." the king said, smiling up at the boy with whom he'd spent the majority of his new life and was responsible for his resurrection and liberation from the millennium puzzle.

"If the men come back-" Yugi started.

"I'll wake you immediately" the Pharaoh assured. Yugi finally gave in and lay down, the pharaoh's head resting on his stomach.

Atem waited until he was sure Yugi was asleep before shifting position. He sat up, leaning against the stone wall, panting from the small effort as his head reeled and throbbed with pain. He pulled the youths head into his lap, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry I let this happen..." he said, "I should have been able to prevent it..."

Atem closed his eyes and steepled his hands. He hadn't prayed to the gods of his ancestors in a long time. But this was an emergency. And he wasn't above a little faith. "Almighty gods of Egypt...I humble myself before you in my time of need...Please...Please help us..." He coughed, trying to muffle the noise as he continued "Give me strength -COUGH- to guide Yugi and myself-COUGH COUGH- until our friends come to our aide..." His coughing fit finally subsided and he inhaled shakily. "I know they'll come...Keep them safe in their journey. Safe and whole...For if I fall, they must guide the people of Egypt to peace. I place my life in your hands..."

000000ooooo000000

Isis watched, her vision blurred with tears as the images faded and the real world came back into sight. She clasped her hands together. "Ooh...my Pharaoh..." her shoulders shook as tears leaked down her cheeks "...Don't worry, my king...we WILL find you...No matter what it takes..." she said, looking up at the moon steadily climbing the sky as it grew late.

Her nephew, Namu, with sandy hair and an appearance not unlike that of who would become a descendant of their family by the name of Malik Ishtar, peeked into the room, "Aunt Isis, Are you alright?"

Isis turned to him, "I'm fine...go back to sleep, Namu. You'll need your rest. I'll be along in a moment."

"Yes, aunt Isis" he said, obediently shutting the door and returning to the room he shared with his aunt, now his only remaining family member. Isis stared at the moon a moment longer, "Goodnight, my pharaoh..." she said, turning to change into her sleeping garments.

"Stay safe..."

* * *

**End of Chapter Eleven**

* * *

**hey guys, sorry for tardiness, college and general lack of motivation and inspiration due to to chronic writers block have kept me busy on other things and neglecting this story. Sorry !**

**::bows repeatedly::**

**hope you enjoyed. tis a bit shoter than I'd like, but it's good enough for now. next will hoepfully be longer!**


	12. Chapter 12

I disclaim yugioh, blah blah blah

Enjoy the Tendershipping Goodness!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

Atem tossed and turned in his sleep. Yugi had woken up some time ago and was back to watching over the Pharaoh, whose fever persisted. He sighed, pouring more wine into his mouth, hoping the alcohol would kill some of the germs plaguing his body. One of the guards cracked the door open.

"Hey, runt, how's the pharaoh doing?"

Yugi winced at the harsh tone, "His fever is getting worse. He needs medicine. And Water."

The guard snorted with derision, turning to leave.

"If you want to ransom the pharaoh, you'd be better off if he wasn't sick. And if he dies, and a rescue team came and they find out YOU'RE responsible for his death, what do you think they'll do to you as punishment?" Yugi reminded him, his brow furrowing into a half glare at the bandits disregard for the pharaohs life.

The thief scowled at him, his scarred face forming a terrible grimace.

"I'll see what I can do..." He muttered, shutting the door with a loud thud

000000ooooo000000

Yugi sighed, relaxing. He turned his attention back to Atem, who let out a series of coughing noises, his face flushed and damp with sweat. After what seemed only a second, the door squeaked open again. Yugi nearly jumped as a small pile of supplies was dumped into his lap by the figure of the scarred thief towering over him with that same scowl.

"There? Happy now?"

Yugi nodded dumbly "Y-yes, thank you..."

"Good, so make with the healing, brat" he said, leaving once more, this time, slamming the door shut.

Yugi set the supplies to the side, taking a drink of the water from the flask he'd been brought before tilting Atems head back, helping him swallow the cool life-giving fluid that would keep him hydrated. He coughed as he downed the liquid, turning and burying his face into the younger boys soft stomach. Yugi ran a hand through his hair, giving a sad smile.

"Hang in there pharaoh. Our friends are coming for us. We'll be back at the palace before you can say Millennium Puzzle."

"...COUGH!..."

* * *

Bakura ran a hand through the still sleeping Ryou's soft, white hair enjoying the silky texture. He looked so happy and peaceful curled up in the blankets and pillows like that.

Bakura himself felt content to lay there in the bed beside him, looking into that pretty face of his, cheeks stained a faint pink. Completely limp and defenseless and cute after a couple rounds of vigorous lovemaking.

That gave Bakura a pause.

Love...

Love was something he had been familiar with long ago, and was coming to know again, through Ryou. He knew the whitenette was completely head over heels for him, Ryou was never good at hiding his emotions and he had always found it amusing.

But was he in love with Ryou?

Certainly these feelings he had for him were much stronger than those he remembered having with past partners...He Remembered distinctly how angry and hurt he'd felt when He and Ryou had first been taken prisoner. The sound of Ryou calling his name for help still left a heavy sense of helpless agony in his chest whenever he thought about it.

It reminded him of the pain he'd felt when he'd been a child, watching the pharaohs soldiers shove his parents and brothers into the cauldron that forged the millennium items. The loss of his family had nearly killed him.

If he lost Ryou...

"...Kura..."

000000ooooo000000

The thief king turned at the sound of the voice. Ryou's eyes were open a crack, barely enough to see past his eyelashes.

"Yes, Ryou?"

The youth curled up closer to him, nuzzling into his chest "Love you..." He muttered, still largely asleep.

Bakura chuckled. "I-"

A knock came from the door, interrupting him before he could finish his sentence. Bakura sat up, turning towards the noise "Who's there?"

"Mahaad. Bakura, I need to speak with you."

Bakura sighed, turning back to Ryou, " Go back to sleep, Koibito, I'll be right back."

"Kay..." Ryou muttered, his eyes sliding shut again. Bakura rubbed his arm briefly as he stood, completely nude, and pulled on his shendyt before going over to the door and opening it "What is it?"

"Did I wake you?" Mahaad asked, seeing his mussed state

"No, I was already awake," Bakura said, running a hand through his hair. "What is it?"

Mahhad cleared his throats and pulled out the Spell book "Well, I was reading over some of this text and I'm having trouble figuring out a couple of these magicians glyphs... I've compared them to several others, and I still can't figure it out."

"Why does that matter this late at night?" Bakura demanded, annoyed at being dragged out of bed/

''Because I think I can figure out some of these locator spells if I can get them translated" Mahaad said, flipping through the pages.

"I thought we agreed to let it wait until morning" Bakura muttered, rubbing his temple.

"My conscience won't let me sleep knowing I could be working to save my king."

"You'll find your pharaoh BETTER if your properly rested," Bakura stated "Perhaps the gods will grant you a vision and explain what they mean. If not, I'll look them over with you IN THE MORNING. Good night."

And with those parting words, Mahaad was soon left alone in the corridor looking at the door of the room that been given to the white-haired Ryou while Bakura had been out gathering intel. He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as his body sagged with mental and physical exhaustion. He really hated to admit it, but, evil aside, Bakura was right, he needed sleep. Perhaps a good rest would freshen his brain and help him figure things out better in the morning...

As he turned to trudge down the hall towards his own bedroom, he froze.

Morning...

Sunrise.

That was it!

The glyph with the line through the middle wasn't indicating death after all, as he had originally theorized, thinking the circle was perhaps symbolic of the heart. And if it meant sunrise, then maybe-

He beamed with enthusiasm, turning back towards the bedroom, opening the door and beaming like the sun "Bakura, you're a genius!"

"Tell me something I don't know he waved dismissively heading back towards the bed.

Mahaad shut the door and ran down the hall back to his study.

He had work to do!

* * *

Morning came, breakfast was served, and the council sat down at the long meeting table. Mahaad looked tired, but thoroughly pleased with himself as he spoke to his fellow priests, along with Mana, Bakura, Kaiba, and the remainder of the geek squad (minus Joey, as he was too badly injured to get out of bed, and was currently being watched by Ryou) about his discovery.

"...And With the help of the item that Bakura brought me, not to mention Bakura himself, I've managed to procure a divination spell that will locate the Pharaoh and allow us to pursue him post haste."

"Well done, Mahaad" Shimon said with a nod, "How soon can you perform the spell?"

"I've already begun working on it. I just need something of the pharaohs to finish it."

"Something of the pharaohs?" Tristan asked.

"Part of the pharaoh," Mahaad clarified "Like a few drop of his blood or-"

"Oh! A DNA sample! That ought to be easy!" Tea said optimistically

"Yeah, how about some hair? He's probably got combs and stuff in his room right? Or on the throne?"

"Brilliant suggestion, Tris." Mahaad said, his grin broadening, "Mana, go the pharaohs bedchamber and fetch his majesties brush."

"Yes, Master Mahaad" she said giving a salute before rushing off to do as she was told.

Shada gave a pleased nod as the peppy girl left, turning back to his fellow priests.

"Once the spell is complete, the location of the pharaoh will be revealed, and we can rescue him from the clutches of those thieves."

"Yes. An exceedingly simple task," Seth agreed.

0000000ooooo000000

Tea held a hand to her chin, thinking frowned, "Maybe this is TOO easy...

The guardians turned to her " What do you mean?" Aknadin asked, arching a grey eyebrow at the brunette.

Bakura, who had been leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed behind his head, leaned forward.

"She means, old man, that those fools that have kidnapped the pharaoh probably expect you to locate them, and will be anticipating our eventual arrival. They probably mean to ransom him."

"Isis?" Mahaad asked, turning to the priestess.

Isis closed her eyes, consulting her necklace. He brow furrowed and she nodded, "My millenium necklace tells me Bakura and Teana are right. With the Pharaoh sick, we cannot afford to-"

She was cut off by the sound of Karim standing, " If a ransom is what they are after, then we'll give it to them. We must rescue the Pharaoh no matter what!"

"No. Seth said, giving him a hard look, "I admire your loyalty my friend, but we can't afford to do such a thing, even with the additage of the thief kings hoard into our coffers."

"That must say a lot, considering how very MUCH I had in my hoard..." The thief said giving him a sour look at the reminded of the loss of his ill-gotten, but hard earned, fortune.

"We are in the midst or rebuilding both our city and the palace. We have no gold to spare for a ransom," Seth continued, steepling his fingers contemplatively, "Therefore, in the event of the ransom demand, we will need a negotiator."

Kaiba smirked, just oozing smugness

"That's where I come in, then...:

The priests looked over at him, "What?" Shimon asked, his expression confused.

Tristan and Tea caught on at once and exchanged knowing smiles with Kaiba

"So that's why Shadi brought you here!"

"This'll be quick."

"You're darn right it will, nerds."

Seth, who had some idea of what his modern counterpart was through a few distastefully to-the-point conversations, ascertained Kiaba was a business man, and knew many things about bargaining, negotiating, and getting the upper hand in tricky to hopeless situations. Only on a much grander scale than he was use to with common street merchants.

"Kaiba will be going with you as the negotiator. He's an expert on such matters," Seth said, " Isis and Karim will stay here with me to help oversee the reconstruction and protect the city. The rest of you will go to help the pharaoh. Agreed?"

The guardians muttered amongst themselves for a moment before nodding.

"Then it's settled. We'll leave as soon as the spell is completed," Bakura said, leaning back in his seat again.

Mana skipped back into the room, opening the door with a loud bang as it hit the wall, waving a gold-plated object in her hand

"I've got the pharaohs hair brush master Mahaad!"

* * *

Yugi sighed with relief as Atems fever dropped in a matter of hours upon taking the medicine they'd been given. His coughing was even starting to subside. One of the guards-apparently they took shifts watching them-opened the door. This one was a woman dressed in a tiny tunic and a shendyt, looking like an ancient parody of a tube top and a skirt. She had black hair and piercing green eyes.

How's his majesty doing?" she asked in an authoritative, bored tone.

"He's getting better. The medicine is helping" Yugi said, taking a swallow of water.

"Good. We plan on ransoming him for a LOT of money. The healthier he is, the better."

"Why?"

"Why? What do you mean 'why' ?" She asked, putting her hands on her tips and giving him a baffled, annoyed look.

"Why do you want to ransom him?" Yugi clarified, looking up at her as she took a few steps closer.

"Because" she stated, sounding exasperated.

"Because why?"

"Because that's what thieves DO."

"That's not a very good reason..."

"No, I don't think you'd think so," the woman said scowling at him. "YOU live at the palace. YOU don't know what's it's like to scrape by and beg to make a living. When I was younger, I had to do things that would curl your hair just to eat. Money is hard to come by to us lower classes. Thieving is the only way to make even a decent living these days..."

The woman's tone was casual, but honesty weighted her words. Yugi felt a pang of guilt in his gut.

She was right. Who was he to judge her when she'd had such a bad life that she had resorted to thieving just to keep herself alive and retain her dignity?

000000ooooo000000

Yugi wasn't the only one feeling guilty. Atem had awoken while the two of them spoke and had heard what she said.

Based on her age, she appeared to be somewhere in her thirties, she had to have been under his fathers rule.

He sat up, "I'm sorry for any hardships you went through..." He said, coughing, climbing to his feet.

The woman scoffed, "I don't want your-" She was interrupted as Atem noisily removed his jeweled bracelets and the gold crown-like band that adorned his head, handing them to her with unsteady illness-weakened hands.

She looked at the gifts with wide, surprised eyes and looked at him, confused. He got on one knee and bowed formally

"Please, take these... I offer you my most humble, sincere apologies for any hardships you suffered during my fathers-or my- reign. I wish to beg your forgiveness..."

The woman seemed flustered and unsure what to say or do.

"I...you...I Have to go..."

She shuffled out the door and slammed it shut, sliding the locks in place.

000000ooooo000000

Atem sighed, visibly drooping.

Yugi stood and went over to his friend, wrapping his arms around his waist as he laid his head on the royals back. "It's not your fault, Pharaoh."

"It is Yugi." Atem insisted "My father is the one who placed high taxes on the people and put them in such straits. As Pharaoh, it my responsibility to take care of my people. I'm obviously not doing a very good job...Look At what my people are reduced to. And..."

"And what?"

"And now it may be to late to fix things," Atem said, burying his face into the palm of one of his hands, distraught at the thought.

Yugi pulled the Pharaoh to his feet, turning him around and placing his hands around the millennium puzzle, which gave a soft glow.

"There's ALWAYS time, Atem."

Atem looked down at his closest friend, his amethyst eyes shined with determination. He smiled as he cupped Yugi's hands with his own. Covering them completely.

"You're right, Yugi. There's always time...and Hope."

Yugi nodded "Once we're free, we can make everything right."

"I hope so Yugi. I hope so."

* * *

Bakura watched as Mahaad added the hairs they'd gotten from the brush into the potion. He alone had been allowed to watch, in case he recognized the location.

The contents of the bowl swirled around and gave off a dull grey light as the spell went to work.

Bakura hm'd in thought as they waited

"You know, the last time I saw this spell was when I was a boy...Father Used it to find my brother when we couldn't find him after a game of Hide and Seek."

"Where was he hiding?" Mahaad asked, looking up at him from the bowl

"Inside a vase" Bakura said with a chuckle, raising his eyes and locking them with the sorcerer, " He'd fallen asleep waiting for me to find him"

"He. Mana use to do that all the time," Mahaad said with a small smile, " I remember when we were children, she-"

"Shh. The location is coming in" Bakura shushed, holding a finger to his lips.

000000ooooo000000

The image in the bowl defined as the light encompassing it dimmed and faded. Both men leaned over it. Bakura narrowed his eyes.

" I should have known...

Mahaad looked over at him, "You recognize it?"

"Of course I do, that's Anubis's Peak," Bakura said, as if it were an extremely stupid, obvious question.

"Anubis's what?" Mahaad asked, raising an eyebrow

Bakura shook his head, glancing up at him " You wouldn't know...It's A hidden stronghold deep in the desert. We thieves call it Anubis's Peak because it is on a high cliff and the only god statue there is that of Anubis. It has been a safe place for thieves for generations.

"I see. How far away is it?" Mahaad as, looking into the bowl.

"On horseback, it would take at least a day and a half. But horses can only go so far. There will be many jackals there, prowling in large packs. On foot, in that area, if the jackals don't get you, you'll have to avoid the booby traps. Assuming you can get past all that, it would take nearly a day to get to the cliff and climb up. Luckily there ARE secret passageways around, and if we can, I'll try to lead you to one."

Mahaad nodded, " hank you my friend, You are-"

"I am NOT your friend, Mahaad," Bakura said in a perfectly friendly tone as he looked up at the magician, straitening. "I am doing this for my own reasons. There are several extenuating circumstances which you are not privy to. Our relationship is that of temporary allies until said circumstances are resolved and nothing more."

Mahaad frowned at this, but said nothing about the correction.

"Let's go tell the others so we can get the necessary supplies gather and go..."

"Splendid. Let's."

* * *

**End of Chapter Twelve**

* * *

**yeah, I know, it's short, but I've slaving over it all month and I just can't think of anything else to put in it.**

**so, I hope quality makes up for quantity.**


	13. Chapter 13

I disclaim yugioh, blah blah blah

Enjoy the Tendershipping Goodness!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

As supplies were gathered for the expedition, the gang headed to say goodbye to Joey, who was royally pouting about being left alone.

"I can't believe I gotta stay here and be left behind on the adventure...You guys need me!"

"Yugi and the Pharaoh need you to stay HERE and get well" Tea said, running a hand through his hair. Joey stuck his tongue out at her as she, Tristan and Ryou walked off. He rested his chin in his crossed arms, wincing slightly as the movement jostled his back and sent a brief a sliver of pain down his back and legs. He sighed.

"Stupid burn wounds..."

"It's your own fault, mutt."

Joey glanced up, spotting the brunette and his ancient Egyptian counterpart. A smirk curled on his lips "Really? I thought it was _his_ fault."

"You're the one that wanted to play hero."

"Meh...I'm a decent person. I should probably work on that."

Kaiba scoffed, sitting in front of the blond so he wouldn't have to strain his neck as Seth moved to the side to check his injuries and see if they needed to be cleaned.

"I'll be going with the geek squad to go save Yugi and the Pharaoh, so if you have any last insults to exchange with me before we leave, I suggest you start now."

Joey's eyes widened slightly "You're leaving too?"

"Someone has to go negotiate with the thieves, and Mr. doppelganger over there has to stay here to take care of the kingdom... and YOU."

"But this isn't usually you're thing. I thought you were gonna stay here and insult me and junk."

"Shows how much you know, doesn't it, Blondie?" Kaiba asked, crossing one leg over the other, giving a sarcastic smirk.

"Ah, yes, a shame his intelligence is not as bountiful as his colorful personality..." Seth said, running a hand along the bandages, purposefully slowing down and lingering on his buttocks, giving a very light squeeze. Joey had the fight the urge to jump away. he jerked his head around, clenching a fist.

"Hey! Watch what you're squeezing, you-you-you hentai you!"

"What does 'hentai' mean?" Seth asked, looking confused.

"In our language, it means 'pervert'" Seto clarified.

"Oh" he said simply, with a shrug, neither denying not confirming his status as a pervert. Joey scowled at the Egyptian before turning his attention back to his modern counterpart "Kaiba don't leave me alone with this guy, he'll DO stuff to me, he already pins me to walls and tries to make out with me, who KNOWS what he'll do to me like THIS!"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. Seth smiled innocently "I have no idea what he's talking about. He must be hallucinating from the numbing herbs."

"'Uh-huh...Bye Wheeler. I'll be back in a week or so."

"But Kaiba-!" Joey protested.

The billionaire turned to him with a half-smirk "Don't worry Wheeler, I'm sure he won't get TOO rough with you. You ARE injured."

Joey gave out a plaintive, pleading whine not unlike that of a dog. Kaiba stopped and turned at that, looking highly amused. "Did you just WHINE? Okay, that was cute, do it again."

Joey scowled at him "You're a jerk, I hate you."

"Yeah. That's why you sent me Valentines day chocolate."

"Fuck you!"

"Maybe after you're healed..."

"WHAT?"

Kaiba strode out the door without another word. Joey strained his neck trying to peer out the doorway

"HEY, YOU GET BACK HERE! WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY THAT? GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE YOU RICH, SMUG, HENTAI, DRAGON FETISHIST!"

Seth gave an amused chuckle and patted his charge's shoulder. "Don't worry, Puppy, you're in good hands."

Joey groaned and pouted, "that's what I'm afraid of...

* * *

Bakura helped Ryou up onto the saddle of his horse as everyone readied to leave.

"I still think you should stay here. This journey is going to be dangerous" he said for the fith time since Ryou had announced his intentions of accompaniying them on their quest.

"Tea and Tristan are going." the whitenette pointed out. "I never get to go on any of the adventures. Besides, someone has to keep you out of trouble" Ryou said, smirking.

Bakura chuckled, mounting the horse behind Ryou, wrapping an arm around his waist "I am a terrible influence on you. You're getting **far** too good at smirking mischievously."

"I learned from the best."

"You mean the worst."

"What's the difference?" Ryou asked.

Bakura laughed at that. "Absolutly nothing. So...what do I get if I behave?" Bakura asked, running his hand down Ryou's leg suggestively. Ryou blushed and popped the back of Bakura's hand as Mahaad approached on his horse

"Baka!"

Bakura laughed and returned his hand to his stomach, glancing over at the Magician and his apprentice, who rode behind him, her arms wrapped around his middle.

"Are you ready, wizard?"

"I'm always ready to serve my king."

"Me too!" Mana added, waving her wand above her head before putting it on her back sheathe.

Bakura turned, looking behind him "What about the rest of you?" he asked the guardians as well as Tea, Kaiba, and Tristan. The preists nodded their heads, saying nothing.

"This horse keeps trying to slide me off-Whoa!" Tea said, wobbling as her horse skittered to the side a bit to avoid touching another horse.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Keep a firmer grip on it, let it know who's boss, or it'll throw you."

"Oh, so now you're Mr. expert horse rider?" Tristan asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. My Step-father, Gozaburo made me take extensive riding classes."

"...Oh."

"We're ready" Kaiba said.

"Then let's go, shall we?" Bakura said, taking the reins and clicking his tongue "Nightshade, lets go."

000000ooooo000000

The stallion whinnied as its master lightly dug his heels into his side and started walking, slowly, knowing he was not meant to flee. Not at the moment at least. Ryou rubbed the side of the horses neck gently.

"Good boy."

The horse snorted and continued walking.

* * *

Isis and Kalim watched as the group moved out. Isis gripped Kalim's hand tightly. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she heaved a heavy sigh, looking extremely worried.

"They will return, Isis."

"Kalim...I was granted a vision a few moments ago, when we were saying our goodbyes...I didn't bring it up in front of them because I didn't want to affect their journey, but..."

"What was it, Isis?"

The female guardian was silent for a moment before speaking, inhaling deeply.

"Three people leaving today will not return."

"You mean-" he started, his eyes widening with shock.

she turned away "Yes, Kalim."

"Three..." his face fell "Do you know who?" he asked, looking anxious.

"Alas, that part of the vision is closed to me...But I _do_ know how their deaths will come to pass."

"How?"

She turned and faced him, staring up into his eyes. her eyes heavy with the weight of her knowledge "One shall die by anger and in great pain. Another shall die by sacrifice. The last...shall die by betrayal."

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"I don't know, Kalim..." she said, wrappng her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. "I don't know..."

Kalim ran a hand over her back soothingly. "Come...let's get back to the students. We have work to do."

* * *

Atem, after a few more infusions of medicine, was feeling much better, though he couldn't seem to shake the cough completely. He sat with Yugi in their prison, talking to pass the time. Trying to keep their minds off their current situation, they discussed dueling strategies. So intense was their conversation, neither of them noticed one of the bandits coming into the room until he spoke.

"On your feet, both of you!"

Yugi and Atem stood, keeping their backs to the wall "What do you want?" the pharaoh asked warily, trying to look strong and unshaken for Yugi's sake.

The bandit examined his nails for a moment before looking at them. "We've decided it would be in our best interest to let you out for some exercise...and to prepare a new cell. We don't want you getting sick again or you'll be of no use to us. Now come on before I have to drag you out." He reached into a bag tied to his waist and pulled out four iron chains with cuffs on each end. " step forward so I can put these on...And don't even THINK about trying anything or else we'll be putting you two in SEPERATE cells...with NO guarantee of HIS safety" He added, pointing at Yugi.

Atem nodded his head, looking grim and held out his wrists. The thief bound his wrists and then secured another to his ankles. The chains were long enough to ensure a relatively comfortable stride, but short enough to prevent running. Once Atem was secured, Yugi was next. The thief then tied a rope to their handcuffs and led them down a long hall and up a set of stone stairs. As they reached the top, they were greeted by the sight of about 2 dozen people. The last remaining members of the invasion who had managed to escape or simply hadn't been in the city. Most sat in groups of two or three talking, drinking, or gambling in games of dice to amuse themselves.

The room went quiet as soon as they were noticed. Many of them scowling at the pair. Yugi gulped.

"Uh...hi?"

"Did I say you could talk, runt?" their guard said, , jerking on his chains. Yugi stumbled and hit the floor with a grunt. Several of the thieves laughed. Atem knelt, touching Yugi's shoulder with concern.

"Are you okay, Yugi?"

"I'm fine. I just scraped my knee," he said standing and dusting himself off. Atem turned to the guard "You're a bully! Picking on someone smaller and weaker than yourself...You should be ashamed of yourse-."

**_:: Smack::_**

000000ooooo000000

Atem's eyes bugged out slightly as he was struck, pain and heat stinging his cheek, reddening the handprint left from the backhand.

"YOU will not speak unless you are spoken too, _your majesty_" he sneered bitterly.

The female bandit from earlier, who was sitting with three other women, stood and walked over, shoving the thief away, "Back off, Cobb, don't damage the merchandise."

"He's a worthless little prick."

"So are you, but we let YOU stay in here."

Several of the nearby bandits 'ooh'd' and snickered at their freinds expense. The woman took the rope tied to their handcuffs and undid the knot, "You two go sit" she ordered, pointing at a low wooden table where she sat with the other women. Two of the women appeared to be twins, around 15. They had piercing green eyes and wore matching tunics with long pants, probably stolen from some rich traveler, the only difference between them was the length of their light brown hair. One wore hers long in a braid tied off with a piece of cloth, the other wore hers short, almost a pixie cut. The third woman was quite old-looking. somewhere in her 60's or 70's. She wore a plain dress and her silvery hair in a loose ponytail.

"So, YOU'RE the Pharaoh?" the old woman asked " Not much to look at are you? You're just a child."

"I'm 19" Atem said.

"You're still a child. And your bed servant looks like he's barely more than a baby."

Yugi blushed hard "The Pharaoh and I are just friends! And I'm 18. I'm just...really short..." He added, looking slightly embarrassed about having to admit to his short stature.

"Ah, a childood plamate then? Heh, well don't worry your head off. You'll grow sooner or later" the old woman said. And you needn't be wary of talking. Cobb is a nasty one, but Renka will keep him in line."

"Renka?"

"The woman who just sent you over here" she clarified "She may a little rough around the edges, but such is the life of a thief. She's really not all that bad."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kahhu. I use to be quite a nortorious thief, but these days I don't get out much. I mostly just stay here and tend to anyone who shows up needing a place to place has been a sanctuary for our kind for a long time...You can call me Granny. Everyone does."

"Okay" Yugi said, grateful that at least one person hadn't shown any animosity towards him or the Pharaoh.

"So, Granny, who are they?" Atem asked, pointing to the twins, who were whispering to each other in hushed voices.

Kahhu looked over at them "Those two are some kids Renka snatched from a slaver a couple years back. Their names are Arrina and Sparin. They don't talk much, so I wouldn't expect to have any conversation out of them. But they're good girls. Best pick-pockets I've seen in 20 years."

The one with the SHort hair, Sparrin looked at Yugi, her eyes narrowed.

"Your hair is like Pharaohs...are you related?"

Yugi shook his head, "No..."

She nodded once and said nothing more. Renka returned, carrying two plates of food. Some sort of roasted meat and various vegetables and fruits.

"Eat up, brats. You'll need your strength."

"Strength for what?" Yugi asked, picking up the piece of meat and biting into it.

"Like I said. You're mine for next few hours. You're going to make yourselves useful and dochores. That means scrubbing the floors, doing the dishes, washing clothes, cooking, and tending to the garden. I'm the one that suggested letting you get some exercise in the first place, so be grateful."

"Yes, Ma'am" Atem said, bowing his head.

"Yeah, thanks" Yugi said, taking another bite of his meat. "This is good. What is this?"

"Roast jackal" Renka said pouring herself some wine from a clay jug on the table. " Dkala caught some skulking around, so he decided to put them to use..."

Yugi and Atem exchanged looks for a moment before shrgging and continuing to eat. Renka nodded in approval. "When you're done eating, you can do the dishes," she said, sipping some more wine. "And then you can scrub the floors."

"But-" Yugi started

"Don't talk with your mouth full" Renka said, puting a finger to his lips" Besides, little manual labor won't kill you."

Granny smiled at Renka as Yugi gulped his food and sighed "yes, Ma'am..."

"You remind me of me when I was your age, Renka...I was a feiry girl too." Renka laid a hand on the old woman's shoulder, smiling warmly "Granny, why don't you keep them distracted with your stories while they work?"

"Aren't you suppose to be keeping an eye on them?" she asked.

"I am. But someone has to mend the mens clothes, and you know how useless they are at doing it themselves. I'll be checking in on them periodically."

"As you wish, Renka" the old thief said, inclining her head. "Careful not to stick yourself on the needles, girls" she said, looking at the twins, who were following Renka as she walked off. "Come on boys," she said Yugi and Atem finished their meal "Dishes to wash, floors to scrub. Get busy before I fry your livers."

* * *

Joey sighed, bored out of his mind.

"Ugh...Where's a TV when you need one?" he muttered. He'd give anything to watch some dueling or anime...hell even the news.

"What's a TV?" Seth asked as he finished replacing Joeys bandages.

"It's a box with moving pictures powered by magic that people use for entertainment or informational purposes" Joey said, giving a simple explanation. Seth hmm'd

"Interesting. Jou, may I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"What is this 'valentines day' that Kaiba mentioned earlier?"

"It's a holiday where girls, or boys, give chocolate to guys they like or are married to. Then on White day, the guys are suppose to give THEM chocolate in return."

"What's chocolate?"

"It's a type of candy...A sweet."

"Ah. So, are you and Kaiba married?"

Joey turns his head, startled "What? No!"

"So you're courting?" Seth asked, resisting the urge to laugh at his mortified expression.

"No." Joey repeated, this time somewhat more calmly.

"Then why did you send him chocolate?"

Joey groaned and buried in head in his arms "It's complicated..."

"I see..." Seth said, moving around to sit in front of him "Jou, since you desire to be entertained, Why don't we play a game?"

"Game?" Joey asked, looking confused.

"Do you know what a game is, or is that beyond your intelligence?" Seth asked with a playful smirk.

Joey scowled "I know what a game is, baka, I _meant_ how am I suppose to play a game when I can't move?"

"Movement isn't required for this game. It is called 'Honesty or Action' "

" 'Honesty or Action'?" Joey repeated.

"I ask you honesty or action. If you choose honesty, you must answer a question I ask truthfully, and if you choose action-"

"OH, I GET IT! It's like truth or dare!" Joey said as pieces fell into place "I had no idea the game was THIS old!"

"Is that what they call it in your time?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. It's an okay game. I use to play it all the time when I was a kid. Okay I'm in. Truth or Dare?"

"Honesty."

"Why did you kiss me a few days ago? It was random and weird."

Seth held a hand to his chin, "I should think the answer would be obvious..." He said "As infuriatingly impudent and brazen as you are, I find myself enticed by your beauty, loyalty, and tremendous bravery. It has...been a long time since someone has questioned my authority or intelligence. I find that refreshing and worthy of my attentions. It baffles me that Kaiba does not, since he's my reincarnation."

Joey blushed bright red and looked away, unsure how to react to hearing THAT.

"My turn. Honesty or Action?"

"Uh...dare?"

Seth walked across the room and returned with what looked like some sort of worm.

"Eat this."

Joey blinked Twice. "It's a bug..."

"Your perceptive skills astound me."

"...Seriously? You want me...to eat a bug?"

"Yes."

"What are you, FIVE?" Joey asked, giving him an incredulous look.

"This worm is medicinal, it will speed your healing. I was going to make you eat it anyway, but I thought you would protest less this way."

Joey made a face but popped it into his mouth. He chewed it up, swallowing hard as his tastebuds reeled at the bitter, slimey texture. "Ugh...that was gross..."

"Medicine isn't suppose to taste pleasant" Seth said.

"Touché...Okay, Truth or Dare."

"Action"

Joey thought about what he wanted for several moments before something positively brilliant popped into his mind. He grinned evily.

"I want you look really pissed off and say 'I can't believe I got beaten by a mutt!' all bitter and indignant-like!"

"Why?" Seth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because it'll amuse me beyond all possible reason."

"You're going to picture Kaiba, saying it, aren't you?"

"Your perceptive skills astound me" Joey said. Seth shrugged as his own words were thrown back at him and did as he was told, summoning a face that looked truly outraged and embittered.

"I can't believe I was beaten by a mutt!" he bellowed, sounding enraged.

Joey burst into laugher, cackling like a mad hen.

"HHAHA-ouch! HAHAH-OW, DAMN THAT HURTS! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! OUCH! OH MY GOD THAT WAS AWESOME! HAHAHAA-OUCH!"

"You've wanted to hear him say that for a while, havn't you?" Seth asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh, you have NO idea!" Joey said as his laughter finaly subsided. "Man, I could KISS you right now..."

Seth smirked, "I suppose that would be acceptable" he said, leaning forward and pressing his lips to the blondes.

000000ooooo000000

Joey froze, all laughter gone. He wanted to resist and push him away, but his now sore injuries made that impossible. And he HAD said he 'could kiss him.'

Obviously Seth had no clue about figures of speech. At least none of his modern ones.

_'Seth HAS been doing a pretty good job treating my injuries...Just **one** little kiss won't kill me, right?' _he mused, closing his eyes.

Seth inwardly grinned when the blonde didn't resist. He deepened the kiss, running a hand through Joey's soft, if tangled, mane of yellow tresses while the other cupped his cheek gently. Joey subcounciously leaned into the warm touch. After several long moments, Seth finaly pulled away, giving a quiet chuckle at the slightly dazed expression on the 'puppy's' face as he muttered a breathless "Wow..."

"Are my kisses that good?" Seth asked with a smirk.

Joey blinked and looked away from the priest, he face bright red, furrowing his brow.

"Go away."

"Don't be like that. You're the one that said I could kiss you, remember?"

"It was a figure of speech" Joey said, refusing to look at him.

"Well, you didn't seem to be objecting," Seth said, straightening in his seat.

"Yeah, like I could do anything with all these bandages" Joey said stubbornly "Besides, you're not THAT good."

Seth smirked, but said nothing "Shall we continue our game?"

"Nah, I think I'm gonna take a nap. Go away and molest someone else, dress boy." Joey said, laying his head in his arms. Seth rose "very well, I have things I need to do anyway. If you need anything, call one of the servants and they'll tend to you."

"Yeah yeah, whatever" Joey said waving him off. As soon as the door clicked shut, he yawned. "Man, why did Kaiba have to leave me here with that guy? What a jerk! What's the point of Shadi even bringing me here if I can't help the Pharaoh? All I can do is sit here and do nothing..." He groaned, wanting to roll over and stare at the ceiling, but settling for the floor. Eventually his eyes closed as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Atem wiped some sweat from his brow as he scrubbed the floor with the brush, pieces of crude soap caked under his nails as he and Yugi cleaned. Thankfully, they were nearly done. And Granny's stories kept his mind occupied And she didn't mind answering any questions they asked. She had been quite the troublemaker in her youth! Her stories were full of grand thefts from rich lords, murder, crafty escapes, and even seduction to distract guards or shopkeepers.

"...and so after that, I drugged his wine and robbed him of everything but his shendyt. I almost wish I'd been there to see him wake up..." the old woman giggled. "He really had it coming, the no good horse-breeder. You can bet that was the last time he ever showed his face in the marketplace!"

"What happened after that, Granny?" Yugi asked as he scrubbed.

"Well, after that, I sold off the horses to the highest bidders and made quite a comfortable living for myself for a good few months" she said.

Renka bustled into the room, looking over their work "That's good enough. You can take a short break before starting on the laundry with me and the girls."

Atem and Yugi sighed and leaned against the wall, putting their brushes into their water buckets.

"That was exhausting..."

"Who knew how many floors NEEDED to be scrubbed...?"

Renka rolled her eyes, smirking "Pampered palace boys...Bet you've got blisters too, don't you?"

Atem glanced down at his hands, seeing several small fluid-filled pockets of skin.

"Uh..."

"Typical" she said, putting her hands on her hips," Go to the girls, they're in the kitchen. They'll treat your hands. After you've rested a bit, we start on the laundry."

Yugi sighed as He and Atem rose to their feet, his spine giving several pooping sounds as he straightened, his chains rattling as he stretched his arms over his head "Oh...that's better..."

000000ooooo000000

Atem lingered, looking up at the tall woman as Yugi headed for the door.

"Coming Pharaoh?"

"In a moment. I'll catch up, Yugi" he said. Yugi shrugged, grabbing the backets and carrying them out the door.

Atem walked over to the 30-something year old woman "Renka?"

She glanced at him, looking bored "What is it?"

"I...I just want to Thank you."

She raised an eyebrow "Thank me? For what?"

"For being so kind to me and Yugi."

She scoffed "I'm not being kind. I'm just making sure you don't get sick again. What's the use of ransoming a sick Pharaoh? Now go before I beat your backside with a strap of leather."

Atem merely smiled, and walked down the hall, undiscouraged. Maybe she **was** just making sure he didn't get sick again, but kindness was kindness, no matter what or who was the source. Perhaps being held prisoner wasn't the worst thing in the world after all.

As he turned the corner, Atem caught Cobb watching him from the corner of his eye, standing in the doorway to the main interaction room. Turning his head to get a better look, a cold, icy glare greeted him, sending a shiver down his spine. Atem quickened his pace.

Then again, he'd been wrong before...

He sincerely hoped Cobb was never put in charge of 'watching' Yugi and himself during their next 'exercise' time. Cob gave him a bad feeling. And Atem trusted his feelings.

* * *

**End of Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

** phew! this was exhausting...slightly short, but way longer than my last chapter!**

**hope you guys liked it!**


	14. On HiatusUp for Adoption

**At the current time I am no longer interested in resuming this story. I want to...I have tried for months upon months, but I have been unable to get inspired to do so.**

**so, for the time being, this story is on hiatus. **

**it is also up for adoption to whoever would like to continue the plot...**

**however, you have to be a GOOD writer. not some fangirl who writes like a middleschool er with team Edward team Jacob bullshit.**


End file.
